


Mieluiten sokerilla ja ilman maitoa

by toyhto



Series: Rakkautta ja karanteenia [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Ron ja Viktor Krum lähtevät kuumalle rantalomalle, mutta löyhäloitsun toinen aalto sotkee suunnitelmat eikä seksikään oikein suju.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Series: Rakkautta ja karanteenia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786072
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ensinnäkin tämä on Rakkautta ja karanteenia -sarjan fikki, mutta tämän voi kyllä lukea myös itsenäisenä fikkinäkin.
> 
> Toisekseen terapia on tärkeä ja hyvä juttu vaikka tässä siihen suhtaudutaankin hiukan huumorilla <3 Ja kolmanneksi lokkeja ei pidä tappaa.

1\. luku  
  
  
Matkatoimiston nainen ilmestyi takkaan puolta tuntia ennen kuin Ronin ja Viktorin oli tarkoitus lähteä.  
  
”Huomenta”, nainen sanoi ja hymyili leveästi. Hän näytti siltä kuin ei olisi nukkunut muutamaan päivään. Lisäksi hänen hiuksissaan oli nokea, mutta se johtui takasta. Ron oli luvannut järjestää nuohouksen, mutta siitäkin taisi olla jo pari vuotta. Sitä paitsi kaikki käyttivät nykyään puhelinta.  
  
”Minun täytyy valitettavasti ilmoittaa”, matkatoimiston nainen sanoi, ”että löyhäloitsuepidemian toisen aallon eteneminen on hiljattain muuttanut matkustusrajoituksia. Kreikkaan matkustaminen on tällä hetkellä mahdotonta.”  
  
Ron vilkaisi Viktoria, joka seisoi ovensuussa pelkissä boksereissa. Matkatoimiston nainenkin vilkaisi Viktoria ja vilkaisi sitten uudestaan ja punastui. Ron koetti olla myötätuntoinen. Tuolta hänestäkin oli alkuvaiheessa tuntunut, ja joskus tuntui edelleen, mutta sitä hän ei mielellään tunnustanut edes itselleen.  
  
”Miten niin mahdotonta?” Viktor kysyi ja laittoi kätensä puuskaan. Ron oli kyllä monta kertaa sanonut hänelle, ettei niin kannattaisi tehdä silloin, kun ihmiset olivat jo valmiiksi häkeltyneitä. ”Porttiavain on kahdenkymmenenseitsemän minuutin kuluttua.”  
  
”Sinähän olet Viktor Krum”, matkatoimiston nainen sanoi ihan toisenlaisella äänellä kuin äsken. ”Hyvänen aika. Olin ihastunut sinuun kouluikäisenä.”  
  
”Niin minäkin”, Ron sanoi ja selvitti kurkkuaan. ”Mitä sanoitkaan niistä matkustusrajoituksista? Me olemme maksaneet matkan jo etukäteen, ja kaikki on –”  
  
”Minulla oli juliste sängyn yläpuolella”, matkatoimiston nainen sanoi Viktorille. ”Sellainen jossa sinulla oli paita auki.”  
  
”Minullakin oli se”, Ron sanoi, ”komerossa. Jos voisit nyt ystävällisesti kertoa –”  
  
Ja silloin hänen puhelimensa soi. Ensin hän ilahtui siitä, että joku soitti hänelle niin kuin nykyään tehtiin eikä ilmestynyt takkaan, joka tosiaan oli jäänyt nuohoamatta ja jossa sitä paitsi seisoi jo yksi ihminen. Sitten hän vilkaisi puhelimen näyttöä.  
  
”Se on Hermione”, hän sanoi Viktorille, ja Viktor katsoi häntä sillä samalla katseella, jolla Viktor aina katsoi häntä silloin kun hän mainitsi Hermionen. ”Minä taidan –”  
  
”Mene vain”, Viktor sanoi samalla kun matkatoimiston nainen yritti kömpiä pois takasta. ”Kyllä minä pärjään.”  
  
Ron ei ollut siitä ihan varma, mutta meni kuitenkin. Toisinaan hänestä tuntui että oli kummallisen vaikea puhua Hermionen kanssa silloin, kun Viktor oli samassa huoneessa. Hän ei oikein tiennyt mistä se johtui. Hän meni parvekkeelle ja sulki oven, ja sitten hän veti muutaman kerran syvään henkeä. Ikkunan toisella puolella matkatoimiston nainen kierteli Viktoria.  
  
”Hei, Hermione.”  
  
”Ron”, Hermione sanoi. Hän kuulosti kiireiseltä ja huolestuneelta, eli kaikki oli kuten ennenkin. Ron istuutui parvekkeen huojuvalle puutarhatuolille, jonka alla oli kaktus. Viktor oli lukenut jostain, että niille teki hyvää olla kesällä vähän ulkona. Sittemmin kaktus oli ollut ulkona myös kaksi talvea. Enää sitä oli turha siirtää, koska se oli jo kuollut.  
  
”Minun on pitänyt soittaa sinulle”, Ron sanoi puhelimeen. Hän tosiaan oli miettinyt sitä paljon. Silloin kun löyhäloitsuepidemia oli alkanut, hän oli miettinyt ainakin kahdesti päivässä voisiko soittaa Hermionelle. Yleensä hän soitti Hermionelle vain silloin, kun oli jotain sellaista lapsiin liittyvää asiaa, mitä oli hankala sanoa tekstiviestillä. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, oliko kansainvälinen pandemia sellainen syy, jonka vuoksi oli sallittua soittaa eksälleen, johon ei muuten erityisemmin pitänyt yhteyttä. Muutaman kerran hän oli jo pidellyt puhelinta ja valinnut Hermionen numeron, mutta sitten hän oli aina ajatellut, että Hermione kyllä soittaisi hänelle jos haluaisi kuulla hänestä.  
  
”Minunkin on pitänyt soittaa sinulle”, Hermione sanoi nyt. ”Mietin että miten sinulla menee, kun on tämä pandemia ja kaikkea.”  
  
”Minulla menee ihan hyvin”, Ron sanoi ja katseli ikkunan läpi, miten Viktor yritti ohjata matkatoimiston naista takaisin takkaan. ”Minäkin tosiaan olen aikonut soittaa sinulle. Tai minähän sanoinkin sen jo. Olen siis miettinyt että… että mitähän sinulle… mitä lapsille muuten kuuluu?”  
  
”Ihan hyvää”, Hermione sanoi. ”Mutta siitä minun oikeastaan pitikin puhua.”  
  
Ron nielaisi.  
  
”Heidänhän oli tarkoitus lähteä Tylypahkaan taas huomenna”, Hermione sanoi.  
  
”Niin”, Ron sanoi. Oli tosiaan taas syksy. Viime vuosina oli tuntunut, että vuodenajat pääsivät aina yllättämään. Ehkä sillä oli jotain tekemistä sen kanssa, että hän oli jo neljäkymmentävuotias. Sekin oli yllättänyt hänet viime maaliskuussa samoin kuin täytekakku, jonka Viktor oli leiponut hänelle. Sitten olikin tullut löyhäloitsuepidemia ja he olivat joutuneet sulkeutumaan kotiinsa pariksi kuukaudeksi, ennen kuin tilanne oli alkanut vähän rauhoittua. Viktor oli jäänyt koukkuun _Koko Velho-Britannia leipoo_ -ohjelmaan ja he olivat joutuneet taikomaan vaatekomeron pakastimeksi, kun eivät enää olleet pystyneet syömään kaikkea reaaliajassa, ja normaali pakastinkin oli tullut täyteen. Vaatekomero kyllä toimi pakastimena varsin hyvin. Ainoa ongelma oli se, että jos ei muistanut suunnitella asuaan edellisenä iltana, joutui aamulla ottamaan vaatteet suoraan pakastimesta. Ron ei ollut vielä löytänyt sellaista sulatusloitsua, joka olisi toiminut hyvin kankaiden kanssa, ja niinpä hän olikin muutaman kerran melkein käräyttänyt muutamat erittäin herkät ruumiinosansa.  
  
”Ron? Kuunteletko sinä?”  
  
Ron räpytteli silmiään. Tuli kummallisen kotoisa olo. Tämähän oli melkein kuin silloin, kun he olivat olleet vielä naimisissa. ”Anteeksi. Rupesin ajattelemaan jotain muuta.”  
  
”Varmaan Viktoria”, Hermione sanoi ja yritti selvästi saada sen kuulostamaan kepeältä. Ronista oli jo pitkään tuntunut siltä, että Hermionella oli jotain Viktoria vastaan. Mutta ehkä se johtui siitä, että hän oli tavallaan jättänyt Hermionen Viktorin takia.  
  
Hän vilkaisi sisään olohuoneeseen. Viktor oli vihdoin saanut matkatoimiston naisen takkaan ja näytti etsivän tulitikkuja.  
  
”Ron?”  
  
”Kyllä minä kuuntelen”, Ron sanoi puhelimeen. ”Kerro vain. Sinä sanoit jotain lapsista ja Tylypahkasta. Kouluvuosihan tosiaan alkaa huomenna. Vuodenajat ovat tänä vuonna menneet kyllä ihan kummallisesti, ensin oli talvi eikä mistään löyhäloitsusta oltu kuultukaan, ja sitten kaikki menikin aivan oudoksi, ja viime aikoina on tuntunut taas melkein normaalilta, mutta sitten kun miettii kevättä, niin tuntuu kuin katsoisi jotain tieteisfilmiä. Meidän naapuritalomme muutettiin ilmalaivaksi, ja sitten me yritimme tilata ruokaa kotiinkuljetuspalvelulla, mutta se olikin joku luonnonmukainen juttu, ja kun me tilasimme maitoa, ne toimittivat koko lehmän. Onneksi kävi ilmi että Viktorin isoäidillä oli maatila kun Viktor oli lapsi. Tai saattaa olla että hänellä on se vieläkin. Mutta Viktor siis tiesi mitä sille lehmälle pitää tehdä, ja minä…” Helkkari. Nyt hän näköjään puhui Hermionelle Viktorista, vaikka nimenomaan sitä hän ei halunnut tehdä. ”Ovatko lapset innoissaan kouluvuodesta?”  
  
”Eivät”, Hermione sanoi. ”Ron, kuule, olen tosi pahoillani, mutta pystyisitkö mitenkään ottamaan heitä sinne? Edes pariksi viikoksi?”  
  
Ron puraisi alahuultaan. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Löyhäloitsutilanne on taas vähän kiihtymässä”, Hermione sanoi. ”Olet varmaan kuullut siitä. Englannissahan tilanne on edelleen aika rauhallinen, mutta tartunnat ovat kuitenkin olleet viime viikkoina selvästi nousussa. Esimerkiksi Yorkissa oli viime viikolla se ikävä tapaus yökerhossa. Se kun kaikki jotka olivat tanssineet _Heaven Is A Place On Earthin_ aikana puhuivat seuraavana päivänä pelkkää hepreaa. Niin että on pakko ruveta harkitsemaan uusia rajoituksia. Tylypahka siirtyy nyt etäopetukseen.”  
  
Ron avasi suunsa, sulki sen ja avasi sen uudestaan. ” _Mitä?_ ”  
  
”Tai ensimmäinen luokka aloittaa siellä ihan normaalisti”, Hermione sanoi, ”tietenkin niin että huolehditaan varotoimista, esimerkiksi että oppilaita kielletään menemästä kahta metriä lähemmäs toisiaan. Sen pitäisi sujua ihan hyvin. Ja onhan siinä silti riskinsä, mutta ekaluokkalaisille on tärkeää päästä sinne paikan päälle, että he tottuvat itsestään liikkuviin portaikkoihin ja että lajitteluhattu voi jakaa heidät satunnaisten luonteenpiirteiden perusteella tupiin, niin että he sitten tietävät keitä ovat koko loppuelämänsä. Kaikki muut aloittavat syksyn etäopetuksessa. Ajattelin että Rose ja Hugo voisivat tulla sinun luoksesi jo tänä iltana. Mutta jos sinulle ei sovi, niin he voivat olla kyllä huomisaamuun asti täällä. Minun pitää olla seitsemältä ministeriössä, niin että voisin ennen sitä lähettää heidät sinne.”  
  
”Mitä?” Ron kysyi ja nousi seisomaan. Lasin takana matkatoimiston nainen oli hävinnyt takasta, mutta Viktor näytti silti onnettomalta.  
  
”Minä en mitenkään voi pitää heitä”, Hermione sanoi. ”Minulla on huomenillalla tapaaminen Ranskan taikaulkoministerin kanssa, ja Saksan taikaministeri vaatii, että Yhdistyneiden Velhokansakuntien seuraavaa kokousta aikaistetaan, niin että se on varmaan ylihuomenna, ja löyhäloitsuhan on nyt aika pahasti leviämässä myös Amerikoissa, ja tiedäthän sinä millainen Yhdysvaltojen taikaministeri on, hän puhuu vain siitä, miten meksikolaiset velhot tulevat Yhdysvaltoihin ja saavat kaikki työpaikat koska osaavat taikoa paremmin, mikä on kyllä ihan totta, mutta sehän johtuu siitä, että Yhdysvalloissa velhokoulutus on yksityistetty ja kilpailutettu eikä kukaan ole viiteenkymmeneen vuoteen tiennyt, mitä olisi tarkoitus opettaa. Ja jästi-Britanniakin on nyt vähän pulassa, kun heidän pääministerinsä tajusi kesken EU-eron olevansa velho eikä enää muista mitä oli tekemässä. Ja nyt jästien oikeistopuolueet syyttävät velhoja sekä Brexitistä että siitä ettei se ole vielä toteutunut, ja suoraan sanottuna se tilanne on aika huolestuttava. En todellakaan haluaisi että tässä joudutaan takaisin keskiajalle. Minulla on itse asiassa kokous siihen liittyen kymmenen minuutin päästä.” Hermione oli hetken hiljaa. Ron kuuli omat sydämenlyöntinsä ja ikkunalasin läpi Viktorin kiroilun. Äänenvaimennusloitsua pitäisi varmaan vähän vahvistaa. ”Mutta toki jos sinulla on jotain tärkeää meneillään, niin minä yritän järjestää niin että voisin pitää lapset täällä.”  
  
”Ei minulla ole mitään erityistä”, hän sanoi Hermionelle. ”Lapset voivat tulla vaikka saman tien.”  
  
”Hienoa”, Hermione sanoi. ”Minä nyt tästä sitten menenkin. Oli mukava kuulla sinusta.”  
  
”Samoin”, Ron sanoi ja odotti sitten hiljaa, kunnes Hermione katkaisi puhelun. Erityisesti puheluiden loput tuntuivat olevan nykyään vaikeita. Hänen teki mieli samaan aikaan kysyä Hermionelta kaikki mahdollinen ja sanoa että itse asiassa hän oli hiukan pahoillaan, ja että hän toivoi Hermionelle kaikkea hyvää, ja että kai Hermione tiesi ettei hän ollut tarkoittanut ihan kaikkia niistä asioista, joita hän oli sanonut silloin vuonna 2009, ja erityisesti hän ei ollut tarkoittanut sitä juttua, minkä hän oli sanonut silloin yhtenä yönä yhden jälkeen, kun he olivat pakanneet tavaroita vanhasta kodistaan ja lapset olivat olleet Kotikolossa ja hän oli jo juonut pari olutta ja kaikki oli tuntunut erityisen vaikealta. Tai vaikealta se oli kyllä tuntunut sen jälkeenkin. Mutta silti hän toivoi, että olisi osannut hoitaa koko eron vähän paremmin.  
  
Hän mietti vielä sitä, miten toivoi että uskaltaisi sanoa Hermionelle, että toivoi ettei olisi sanonut että Hermione oli tukahduttanut hänen seksuaalisuutensa ja tuhonnut hänen uransa ja ripustanut aina pyykit väärin. Sitten hän tajusi, että Viktor ilmeili hänelle ikkunalasin läpi.  
  
”Helvetti”, Viktor sanoi, kun Ron meni takaisin olohuoneeseen. ”Kreikkaan ei voi matkustaa mutta rahojakaan ei saa takaisin, niin että minun piti valita joku toinen kohde niistä rantalomapaikoista mitä heillä nyt oli tarjolla. Me menemme Skotlantiin.”  
  
”Skotlantiin?”  
  
”Toiset vaihtoehdot olivat Islanti tai Siperia.”  
  
”Skotlanti on oikein hyvä”, Ron sanoi ja työnsi kädet taskuihin. ”Tylypahkassa siirrytään etäopetukseen ja Hermione lähettää lapset tänne.”  
  
”Mitä?” Viktor kysyi ja rypisti otsaansa juuri sillä tavalla, josta Ron vähiten piti. ”Milloin?”  
  
Ron avasi suunsa mutta ei ehtinyt sanoa mitään, kun takka sylkäisi tuhkat matolle ja heitti sitten perään Hugon ja Rosen. Molemmat näyttivät vähän kärttyisiltä, ja lisäksi Hugo oli taatusti kasvanut, vaikka Ron oli nähnyt pojan vasta kuukausi sitten.  
  
Viktor vilkaisi lapsia ja sitten Ronia. ”Minä taidan käydä laittamassa vähän vaatteita päälle. Porttiavain Skotlantiin on sitten viidentoista minuutin päästä.”  
  
Ron nyökkäsi ja mietti, ehtisikö tässä vielä juoda teetä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Skotlannissa satoi. Ron oli hiukan pettynyt siitä huolimatta ettei ollut lainkaan yllättynyt. Porttiavain viskasi heidät hotellin parkkipaikalle kahden leijuloitsulla viritetyn mopon väliin. Hugo sanoi että halusi sellaisen mopon synttärilahjaksi, ja Rose sanoi että halusi korotuksen viikkorahaan, ponin ja ensi kesäksi vapaaehtoistyöhön etelä-ranskalaiselle viinitilalle, ja Viktor sanoi että halusi villasukat.  
  
Kun he lopulta pääsivät sisälle hotelliin, vastaanottovirkailija kertoi ettei heille ollut huonetta varattuna mutta että oli ollut ihastunut Viktoriin teini-ikäisenä. Ron sanoi että niin hänkin oli ollut, ja kysyi sitten, voisivatko he saada hiukan teetä sillä aikaa, kun vastaanottovirkailija selvittäisi varausasian matkatoimiston kanssa. Mieluiten sokerilla ja ilman maitoa, mutta rehellisesti sanoen ihan mikä tahansa tee kelpaisi nyt. Vastaanottovirkailija sanoi, että oli ostanut kaikki mahdolliset keräilykortit Viktorista ja liimannut ne sänkynsä yläpuolelle. Lapset näyttivät siltä etteivät olleet ikinä hävenneet mitään niin paljon kuin juuri tätä hetkeä juuri nyt, eli sikäli asiat olivat aivan niin kuin ennenkin. Ron oli kuitenkin melko väsynyt, joten hän teki sen mitä ei yleensä mielellään tehnyt. Hän sanoi, että jos vastaanottovirkailija ei nyt heti toisi heille teetä, hän soittaisi eksälleen, joka muuten sattumoisin oli Britannian taikaministeri. Ja sitten kun vastaanottovirkailija olisi tuonut heille teetä, olisi mukavaa jos tämä selvittäisi myös varausasian.  
  
”Kiitos”, Viktor sanoi, kun he hetken päästä istuivat aulan nurkassa keinonahkaisilla tuoleilla ja joivat laimeaa teetä. Viktor tiesi, miten paljon Ron inhosi ihmisten säikyttelemistä Hermionen nimellä.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Ron sanoi niin hiljaa, etteivät lapset kuulleet. Siitä ei olisi kyllä varmaan tarvinnut huolehtia, koska lapset riitelivät siitä, oliko Hermionen vai Ronin syytä että he olivat joutuneet Skotlantiin rantalomalle. ”En tiennyt mitä muuta olisin voinut tehdä. Hermione sanoi että hänen pitää… pelastaa Eurooppa. Tai jotain sellaista.”  
  
”Ymmärrän”, Viktor sanoi. ”Ei se mitään. Kyllähän sinä tiedät, ettei minua haittaa kun he ovat meidän luonamme. Hehän ovat perhettä.”  
  
”Niin”, Ron sanoi, ”mutta meidän piti…” Sitten hän painoi suunsa kiinni. Lapset olivat ilmeisesti päätyneet siihen, että oli kätevämpää syyttää häntä, koska hän nyt sattui olemaan paikalla. Molemmat tuijottivat häntä äkäisinä, ja vastaanottovirkailija tuijotti häntä tiskinsä takaa silmät sirrillään niin kuin olisi miettinyt, mitä Viktor Krum näki hänessä.  
  
Hän hymyili lapsille ja hörppäsi sitten vähän lisää teetä. Asiahan oli niin, että heidän oli ollut tarkoitus viettää viikko ihan kahdestaan rantalomalla ja harrastaa niin paljon seksiä kuin suinkin jaksaisivat. Ehkä he kävisivät välillä uimassa, mutta se ei ollut välttämätöntä. Sillä tavalla he olivat puhuneet tästä lomasta. Ja mitä enemmän he olivat puhuneet, sitä enemmän Ronista oli tuntunut siltä, että seksistä puhumisen oli tarkoitus saada heidät jotenkin unohtamaan, etteivät he olleet harrastaneet sitä juurikaan pariin vuoteen.  
  
Hetken päästä vastaanottovirkailija toi Ronille toisen kupin teetä ja Viktorille suklaaleivoksen. Viktor antoi leivoksen Ronille, ja hän puolitti sen ja antoi sen Roselle ja Hugolle, jotka sanoivat että muuttaisivat pois kotoa heti kun pystyisivät. Ron sanoi että heidän pitäisi varmaan jutella siitä Hermionen kanssa, ja lapset menivät hiljaisiksi ja ryhtyivät syömään suklaaleivosta.  
  
”Teille tosiaan on huone varattuna”, vastaanottovirkailija sanoi Viktorille. ”Mutta matkatoimisto ei maininnut mitään lapsista.”  
  
”Ehkä me voisimme saada kaksi huonetta”, Ron sanoi. ”Toinen meille ja toinen lapsille. Raha ei ole ongelma.” Tietenkin raha oli ongelma, mutta hän neuvottelisi siitä Hermionen kanssa myöhemmin.  
  
Viktor vilkaisi häntä niin kuin olisi miettinyt mitä ihmettä hänen päässään liikkui. ”Ei lapsia voi laittaa eri huoneeseen.”  
  
”Hugo voi tulla teidän huoneeseenne”, Rose sanoi. ”Mutta minä tarvitsen oman huoneen. Minähän olen jo melkein aikuinen.”  
  
”Sinä olet viisitoista”, Viktor sanoi. ”Saat oman hotellihuoneen sitten kun olet kaksikymmentäyksi.”  
  
”Meillä olisi kyllä yksi perhehuone”, vastaanottovirkailija sanoi ja tuijotti Viktoria.  
  
”Emme me halua perhehuonetta”, Ron sanoi ja potkaisi Viktoria nilkkaan.  
  
”Perhehuone kuulostaa hyvältä”, Viktor sanoi ja potkaisi Ronia takaisin. Viktor potki aina lujempaa, mutta toisaalta tämä olikin entinen ammattiurheilija.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Ron sanoi. Ehkä Viktor oli unohtanut, että heidän oli tarkoitus harrastaa seksiä.  
  
”Voisinko saada vielä allekirjoituksen tähän?” vastaanottovirkailija kysyi ja ojensi käsivarttaan Viktorille.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Perhehuoneessa oli kerrossänky ja kaksi erillistä sänkyä. Rose sanoi ettei missään tapauksessa nukkuisi yläsängyssä, ja Hugo sanoi ettei siis ollut lainkaan huolissaan, mutta yksi kaveri oli kertonut, että kerrossängyt saattoivat hajota kesken yön ja alapuolella nukkuva ihminen rusentui kuoliaaksi ilman että yläsängyssä nukkuva edes heräsi.  
  
”Kuka kaveri se oli?” Ron kysyi. ”Ja kuka hänen isänsä on?” Mutta Hugo ei suostunut kertomaan vaan alkoi huutaa Roselle jostain, mitä Rose oli ilmeisesti tehnyt viime kesänä.  
  
Kun lapset olivat vihdoin asettuneet sänkyihinsä ja pelasivat pikkuruisilla tableteillaan oudon väkivaltaisia pelejä, Ron ja Viktor menivät kävelylle. Sade oli pahentunut ja tuntui nyt tulevan vaakasuoraan, niin että sateenvarjoloitsu auttoi vain puoliksi. He kävelivät polkua hotellin taakse ja sitten villiintyneen puutarhan poikki kallioille, jotka putosivat harmaaseen vellovaan mereen. Lokkeja oli paljon ja kaikilla oli jotain asiaa.  
  
”Harmi ettei päästy Kreikkaan”, Viktor sanoi ja kiskoi tuulitakin vetoketjua ylemmäs.  
  
”Niin”, Ron sanoi. ”Harmi ettei päästy lomalle kahdestaan.”  
  
Viktor huokaisi syvään ja kiersi sitten käsivarren hänen ympärilleen ja veti hänet kylkeään vasten. He olivat kutakuinkin saman pituisia, joten olkapäissä oli aina vähän asettelemista, mutta hän työnsi silti kätensä Viktorin tuulitakin alle eikä väistänyt, kun Viktor tönäisi häntä kylkeen.  
  
”Hitto miten kylmät sormet”, Viktor sanoi.  
  
”Kohta ne lämpenevät.”  
  
”Ikävää ettei saatu omaa huonetta, mutta eihän lapsia tosiaan voi jättää yksin.”  
  
Ron puraisi alahuultaan.  
  
”Muuten”, Viktor sanoi hitaasti ja tuijotti merelle, ”pakkasitkohan sinä mukaan yhtään, tuota noin –”  
  
”Kyllä minä pakkasin villasukkia.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Viktor sanoi. ”Tarkoitin kyllä liukuvoidetta.”  
  
Ron selvitti kurkkuaan. ”Ahaa. En tosiaan tainnut ottaa sitä.”  
  
”En minäkään”, Viktor sanoi.  
  
Ron nyökkäsi. ”Kyllä täällä on varmaan joku kauppa, mistä sitä voi ostaa.”  
  
”Ei sitä voi missään tapauksessa ostaa _jostain kaupasta_ ”, Viktor sanoi. ”Sehän on seuraavana päivänä uutisissa.”  
  
”Jos minä käyn ostamassa. Ei kukaan tunne minua.”  
  
”Sellaisia asioita voi ostaa vain bulgarialaisesta mustasta pörssistä”, Viktor sanoi. ”Meidän pitää tilata sitä pöllöpostilla.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Ron sanoi ja mietti sitä purkkia, joka heillä oli kotona kylpyhuoneen peilikaapissa. He olivat ostaneet sen bulgarialaisesta mustasta pörssistä ehkä vuonna 2015, ja se oli ollut pelottavinta mitä Ron oli tehnyt sen jälkeen kun oli päässyt pois koulusta eikä ollut enää jatkuvasti joutunut hengenvaarallisiin tilanteisiin. Hänen kyllä pitäisi tarkistaa sen liukuvoidepurkin päiväys sitten, kun he palaisivat kotiin. Tai ehkä hän tarkastaisi päiväyksen sitten, kun he seuraavan kerran aikoisivat käyttää voidetta.  
  
”Täällä on tavallaan aika kaunista”, Viktor sanoi.  
  
”Niin on”, Ron sanoi, ja sitten tuuli kääntyi niin, ettei sade tullut enää suoraan heidän niskaansa vaan päin naamaa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
2\. luku  
  
  
  
”Äiti on televisiossa”, Hugo sanoi.  
  
Ron avasi silmänsä niin hitaasti kuin kehtasi. Mäntykatto oli noin puolen metrin päässä hänen naamastaan. Eilen illalla hänellä oli ollut hiukan vaikeuksia kömpiä yläsänkyyn lyömättä päätään kattoon. Hän ei ollut kovin ketterä, mutta toisaalta olihan hän kuitenkin jo neljäkymmentävuotias. Viktor sanoi hänelle toisinaan, että hänen pitäisi ruveta venyttelemään, mutta se tuntui niin epämiellyttävältä.  
  
”Huomenta”, Viktor sanoi alapediltä.  
  
Ron kierähti kyljelleen ja yritti nähdä Viktorin naaman tipahtamatta sängyltä. ”Huomenta.”  
  
”Miksi äidin pitää aina olla televisiossa?” Hugo sanoi. Hän istui pikkuruisen television edessä ja mulkoili kuvaruutua, jossa Hermione näköjään puhui muiden Yhdistyneiden Velhokansakuntien maiden johtajille. Hermionella oli se oranssi jakkunsa, jonka tämä oli ostanut eron jälkeen. ”Kenenkään muun äiti ei ole aina televisiossa.”  
  
”Kenenkään muun äiti ei ole taikaministeri”, Rose sanoi. Hän istui sängyllään jalat ristissä ja teki loitsuja ilmaan.  
  
”Rose”, Ron sanoi ja kääntyi takaisin selälleen sängyllä. Hän ei ollut ihan varma, miten pääsisi alas sängystä. Vasen lonkkakin tuntui erityisen jäykältä tänä aamuna. Se johtui varmaan meri-ilmasta. ”Eikö ollut puhetta, että ei tuntemattomia loitsuja ennen aamupalaa?”  
  
”Siitä oli puhetta joskus _kolme vuotta sitten_ ”, Rose sanoi. ”Ja minä tiedän kyllä mitä teen.”  
  
Ron painoi silmät vielä hetkeksi kiinni. ”Mitä sinä siis tarkalleen ottaen teet?”  
  
”Koodaan”, Rose sanoi. ”Maryn ja Janetten instastoori ei näy kunnolla puhelimella.”  
  
”Minä taisin lukea artikkelin”, Ron sanoi hitaasti, ”että on vähän vaarallista sekoitella taikuutta ja jästiteknologiaa, jos ei ihan tiedä mitä tekee. Siinä voi tulla vaikka… oikosulkuja.”  
  
”Varmaan se onkin vaarallista jos on _neljäkymmentävuotias_ ”, Rose sanoi ja hyppäsi pois sängyltä. ”Voidaanko jo mennä aamupalalle?”  
  
”Merlin”, Ron sanoi.  
  
”Totta kai”, Viktor sanoi ja nousi pois alasängyltä. Koko kerrossänky heilahti mutta ei sentään romahtanut. ”Ja sitten me voisimme kaikki mennä reippaalle lenkille.”  
  
”Ei urheilua”, Rose sanoi.  
  
”Minä en lähde mihinkään”, Hugo sanoi.  
  
”Eikö voitaisi vaan mennä Lontooseen?” Rose kysyi.  
  
”Minulla alkaa muuten kymmenen minuutin päästä muodonmuutosten tunti”, Hugo sanoi. ”Se on etänä. Voinko minä mennä kylpyhuoneeseen? Lupaan että muutan sen sitten takaisin entiselleen.”  
  
”Minulla on pimeyden voimilta suojautumista”, Rose sanoi. ”Minun pitää ehkä harjoitella teillä.”  
  
”Minun pitää saada teetä”, Ron sanoi ja ryhtyi kömpimään alas yläsängyltä. Se olikin vielä vaikeampaa kuin hän oli kuvitellut. Kun hän lopulta sai jalkansa lattialle, Rosen koodi nosti hänen hiuksensa pystyyn, Hugo yritti muuttaa televisiota joksikin mistä ei aivan saanut selvää, ja Viktor taisi nauraa hänelle.  
  
”Käydään me aamupalan jälkeen juoksemassa”, Viktor sanoi. ”Sillä aikaa kun lapsilla on koulua.”  
  
Ron inhosi juoksemista melkein enemmän kuin mitään muuta, paitsi ehkä hämähäkkejä. ”Hyvä idea”, hän sanoi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän oli kyllä inhonnut juoksemista ennenkin, mutta nyt vaikutti aika selvältä, että hän oli vakavasti aliarvioinut kuinka inhottavaa se saattoi pahimmillaan olla. Sade tuntui tulevan joka puolelta, hänen kenkänsä olivat läpimärät ja yksi lokki oli jo paskonut hänen olkapäälleen. Sitä paitsi hän olikin paljon huonommassa kunnossa kuin oli luullut olevansa, ellei se sitten johtunut puuskittaisesta vastatuulesta, joka tarttui hänen takkiinsa niin että hän pelkäsi lentävänsä pois polulta. Ainoa asia mikä lohdutti oli se, että Viktor juoksi hänen vieressään eikä edes näyttänyt turhautuneelta hänen hitaasta tahdistaan.  
  
Silloin kun he olivat ruvenneet seurustelemaan, kukaan ei ollut meinannut uskoa sitä. Toisinaan hän ei ollut itsekään uskonut. Siinä vaiheessa hän oli asunut Kotikolossa omassa vanhassa huoneessaan, ja vaikka hän oli kyllä sanonut itselleen että se oli väliaikaista, hänestä oli tuntunut että ehkä se ei ollutkaan. Ehkä hän olisi siellä elämänsä loppuun saakka. Ja oli aivan mahdollista, että koko ero oli ollut hirveä virhe. Eroaminen oli kyllä tuntunut ainoalta vaihtoehdolta muutama kuukausi sitten. Mutta nyt kun asiaa mietti, niin hän oli kaksikymmentäyhdeksänvuotias, asui vanhempiensa yläkerrassa ja riiteli äitinsä kanssa siitä, osasiko hän pestä omat pyykkinsä ja miksi niin monet hänen sukistaan olivat menettäneet parinsa. Joka toisella viikolla lapset olivat hänen luonaan, ja silloin hän lohdutti lapsia jotka ikävöivät äitiään ja arvaili, mitä Hermione mahtoi tehdä.  
  
Ehkä oli ollut hätiköityä erota. Olisi ainakin pitänyt mennä terapiaan ensin. Mutta hänellä oli kamala aavistus, että terapiassa hän olisi joutunut tunnustamaan että säilytti muutamia vanhoja huispausaiheisia keräilykortteja sukkalaatikossa, ja että toisinaan, kun Hermione oli poissa, hän otti Viktor Krum -kortin laatikosta, lukittautui sen kanssa kylpyhuoneeseen ja kiinnitti sen pyykkipoikaloitsulla suihkuverhoon. Sitä hän teki vieläkin ja siitä tuli melkein kamalampi olo nyt, kun hän joutui tekemään sitä vanhempiensa kylpyhuoneessa. Mutta toisinaan hänellä oli myös melko vapaa olo – sellainen että ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan hän ei ollut ihan varma, kuka oli, ja että millainen hänen elämästään tulisi, ja että ehkä siitä saattaisi tulla vaikka ihan hyvä.  
  
Sitten hän tapasi Viktorin. Se tapahtui yhdellä niistä viikoista, kun lapset olivat Hermionen luona ja hän oli Kotikolossa ja pelasi vanhempiensa kanssa iltaisin Räjähtävää näpäystä. Mutta juuri sinä iltana hän lähti sittenkin käymään Lontoossa, ja siellä hän meni sille yhdelle homoklubille, jota oli ajatellut jo pitkään vähän sillä tavalla, että sinne hän ei kyllä ikinä uskaltaisi mennä. Varmaankaan hän ei kuuluisi sinne. Ja kun hän sitten oli siellä, selvisi kyllä varsin nopeasti, että ei hän kuulunutkaan. Se ei ollut oikea paikka kaksikymmentäyhdeksänvuotiaille, jotka olivat juuri eronneet ja joilla oli kaksi pientä lasta ja epämääräinen aavistus siitä, että oma seksuaalinen identiteetti oli yhä aika hukassa. Hän yritti tanssia koska muutkin tanssivat, mutta ei löytänyt seksuaalista identiteettiään vaan törmäsi jonkun rintalihaksiin ja sitten baaritiskiin ja loukkasi itsensä sen verran pahasti, että avulias baarimikko laittoi häneen ainakin viisi laastariloitsua ennen kuin päästi hänet menemään.  
  
Hän oli jo narikassa ja odotti takkiaan, joka flirttaili toisen takin kanssa, kun Viktor tuli juttelemaan hänelle.  
  
”Hei”, Viktor sanoi ja pysähtyi hänen viereensä.  
  
Hän vilkaisi Viktoria. Sitten hän vilkaisi takkiaan. Sitten hän vilkaisi taas Viktoria. Hän oli melko varma, että leveähartainen, ihanan kulmikas mies, joka seisoi hänen edessään kohtuullisen tiukassa mustassa neulepaidassa ja pieni sänki leualla, oli Viktor Krum. _Viktor Krum._ Siis se Viktor Krum, jonka kuvalle hän oli runkannut ainakin viimeiset pari vuotta, mikä oli sivumennen sanoen tuhonnut hänen avioliittonsa.  
  
Hän oli tosiaan myös juonut muutaman oluen ennen kuin oli uskaltanut mennä tanssilattialle etsimään seksuaalista identiteettiään.  
  
”Helvetti”, hän sanoi ja tuijotti miestä, joka luultavasti oli Viktor Krum, ja joka näytti hiukan vaivaantuneelta mutta ei kuitenkaan kävellyt pois.  
  
”Mehän olemme tavanneet”, Viktor sanoi ja vilkuili hiukan hänen ohitseen. ”Tylypahkassa. Vuosia sitten. Sinä olit Hermionen kaveri. Mitä sinä… mitä Hermionelle muuten kuuluu?”  
  
”Minä jätin hänet”, Ron sanoi.  
  
Viktor näytti hiukan yllättyneeltä. ”Vai niin. No sepä… se ei varmaan ollut kovin mukavaa. Toivottavasti –”  
  
Mutta Ron ei saanut tietää, mitä Viktor toivoi, koska juuri silloin hänen takkinsa löi häntä hihalla naamaan. Hän otti sen ja yritti työntää kättään kaula-aukkoon ja sitten kaulaansa hihaan, mutta lopulta hän sai takin päälleen ja uskalsi taas katsoa Viktoria. Viktorillakin oli nyt takki päällään. Se oli erittäin hyvännäköinen takki. Siis erittäin hyvännäköinen. Hän ei ollut koskaan aiemmin nähnyt yhtä hyvännäköistä takkia. Erityisen hyvännäköiseltä se näytti Viktorin hartioitten kohdalla.  
  
”Join pari kaljaa”, hän sanoi Viktorille, ”mutta en ole lainkaan humalassa.”  
  
”Selvä”, Viktor sanoi ja katseli häntä.  
  
”Siis en juuri ollenkaan”, hän sanoi.  
  
”En minäkään”, Viktor sanoi. ”Mennäänkö samaa matkaa?”  
  
”Minne?” hän kysyi mutta seurasi kuitenkin Viktoria. Viktor käveli ulos kadulle ja lähti sitten kävelemään sitä jompaankumpaan suuntaan. Ron ei ollut ihan varma kumpaan mutta ei sillä ollut niin väliäkään. Viktor käveli yllättävän hitaasti ollakseen ammattiurheilija, ja niinpä hän pystyi jotenkuten pysymään Viktorin tahdissa. He kävelivät vierekkäin, ja siis hän todellakin käveli Viktor Krumin vieressä jalkakäytävällä jossain päin Lontoota, ja siis nimenomaan _sen Viktor Krumin._ Sitten kun hän kertoisi Hermionelle niin Hermione ei takuulla uskoisi -  
  
Hitto. Tietenkään hän ei kertoisi Hermionelle. Hehän olivat eronneet. Sen takia hän oli täällä.  
  
”Onko sinulla nälkä?” Viktor kysyi.  
  
”Ei”, Ron sanoi.  
  
”Okei”, Viktor sanoi ja oli hetken hiljaa. ”Mentäisiinkö kuitenkin johonkin syömään?”  
  
”Sopii”, Ron sanoi. Hän seuraisi Viktoria minne vain, paitsi tanssilattialle, koska siitä hänellä oli huonoja kokemuksia.  
  
He menivät pikkuruiseen hampurilaisravintolaan, jossa he istuutuivat kauimmaisen nurkkapöydän ääreen. Se oli kutakuinkin kahden askeleen päässä tiskistä, ja tiskin takana oleva tyttö jauhoi purukumia ja vilkuili heitä uteliaalla katseella. Tyttö ei varmaan kuitenkaan tiennyt, kuka Viktor oli, koska tämä oli ihan selvästi jästiravintola. Ron olisi halunnut kysyä tytöltä, tunnistiko tämä Viktorin, mutta jostain syystä se tuntui huonolta idealta. Ehkä tyttö tuijotti heitä siksi, että he olivat ainoat asiakkaat ravintolassa. Tai ehkä Ronilla oli taas salaattia naamassa. Tai ehkä tyttö mietti, olivatko he homoja.  
  
Hän melkein tukehtui limsaansa, ja kun hän lopulta lakkasi yskimästä, Viktor katseli häntä kauniilla silmillään jotka olivat kiinni miehekkäissä kasvoissa.  
  
Hän oli tosiaan tavannut Viktorin homobaarissa. Ei sillä että hän kuvittelisi että Viktor oli… Tai että hän itsekään oli… Vaikka kyllähän hän tavallaan oli jotain sellaista, siksi hän oli sinne baariin mennytkin. Mutta _Viktor…_  
  
”Tuota noin”, hän sanoi ja toivoi ettei hänen hampaissaan ollut majoneesia. ”Voinko minä kysyä jotain?”  
  
Viktor nyökkäsi.  
  
Ron suoristi selkänsä. Tuntui kyllä tosi röyhkeältä, mutta jos hän ei nyt kysyisi, hän ei kysyisi sitä ikinä. ”Käytkö usein täällä?”  
  
”Täällä?” Viktor toisti ja kuulosti vähän hämmästyneeltä.  
  
”Siis siellä”, Ron sanoi nopeasti. ”Siellä… mistä me tulimme.”  
  
”Ahaa”, Viktor sanoi. ”Toisinaan.”  
  
Ron tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Aina kun olen Lontoossa”, Viktor sanoi vähän hiljaisemmalla äänellä. ”En viitsi Bulgariassa. Siellä minä… se menisi heti lehtiin.”  
  
Ron nyökkäsi hitaasti.  
  
”Ja joku soittaisi minun äidilleni”, Viktor sanoi, ”ja sitten mummolleni, ja isomummolleni, ja isomummoni siskolle, ja hän on tosi konservatiivinen ja lisäksi hänellä on sydänvika, niin että se saattaisi hyvinkin olla hänen loppunsa. Mutta hänellä on viisi kissaa ja me kaikki olemme aika huolissamme, että mitä kissoille käy jos hän kuolee yllättäen. Toivomme ettei hän enää ottaisi lisää, mutta hänellä ei ole minkäänlaista itsehillintää kissojen suhteen.”  
  
”Sepä ikävää”, Ron sanoi. Hänellä oli vähän epätodellinen olo, niin kuin hän olisi kipeä tai leijuisi tai olisi unessa tai istuisi hampurilaisbaarissa keskellä yötä ja katselisi Viktor Krumia, joka ilmeisesti oli homo.  
  
”Niinpä”, Viktor sanoi. ”Kissat voivat kuitenkin elää jopa kaksikymmentä vuotta. Ennen kuin sellaisen ottaa, pitäisi ihan tosissaan kysyä itseltään, pystyykö huolehtimaan siitä. Niin, ja minulla on tietenkin aika paljon serkkuja, ja serkkujen serkkuja, ja vanhoja tuttavia, ja uusiakin, ja kaikenlaisia puolituttuja, enkä haluaisi että he lukevat iltalehdestä jutun siitä, mitä minä olen käynyt homobaarissa.”  
  
”Aivan”, Ron sanoi.  
  
”Mutta siellähän minä siis käyn”, Viktor sanoi ja hieroi leukaansa. ”Ihan vain viettämässä iltaa. Tai toisinaan etsimässä seuraa.”  
  
”Aivan”, Ron sanoi uudestaan. Hampurilainen maistui yllättäen niin kuivalta, että oli vaikea saada nielaistua.  
  
”Sinäkin tosiaan olit siellä tänään”, Viktor sanoi ja vilkaisi ikkunasta ulos. Oli näköjään alkanut sataa. Ihmiset kävelivät sateenvarjojensa kanssa sikin sokin ihan niin kuin yleensäkin, ja Ronin hengitys tarttui kurkkuun ja sydän tuntui pysähtyvän. ”En ole nähnyt sinua siellä aiemmin”, Viktor sanoi ja katsoi häntä.  
  
”En minä ollut käynytkään siellä aiemmin”, hän sanoi ja katsoi käsiään. ”Menin tänään, koska… halusin nähdä millaista siellä on.”  
  
”Ai”, Viktor sanoi ja nojasi taaksepäin tuolissaan.  
  
”Niin”, Ron sanoi ja hieroi otsaansa. _Hitto._ ”Minä, siis, tuota… minähän olin naimisissa aika pitkään, ja… olen jo aika vanha tällaiseen, mutta olen, tuota noin… olen vähän miettinyt, että ehkä minä…”  
  
”Niin”, Viktor sanoi.  
  
Ron huokaisi syvään.  
  
”Et sinä ole _vanha_ ”, Viktor sanoi. ”Ethän sinä voi olla edes… kuinka vanha sinä olet, kolmekymmentä?”  
  
”Kaksikymmentäyhdeksän.”  
  
”En usko että näihin juttuihin on yläikärajaa.”  
  
Ron nielaisi. ”Näihin juttuihin –”  
  
Viktor nyökkäsi.  
  
”Kuule”, Ron sanoi ja keräsi kaiken rohkeutensa. Viimeksi hän oli tarvinnut sitä erotessa, ja siihen se kaikki oli varmaan kulunutkin. Mutta Viktor katsoi häntä ystävällisellä katseella, ja niinpä hän löysi jostain vielä hiukan rohkeutta. ”Oli tosi kivaa että tulit… juttelemaan minulle”, hän sanoi.  
  
Viktor oli hetken hiljaa. ”Minne sinä olet menossa täältä?”  
  
”Kotiin”, Ron sanoi ja nielaisi muutaman kerran. ”Minä asun taas kotona. Vanhempieni luona. Vanhassa huoneessani. Ihan vain koska eron takia kaikki on nyt vähän sekaisin. Se on vain väliaikaista.”  
  
”Niin, tietenkin”, Viktor sanoi hitaasti. ”Minulla on huone hotellista. Jos haluat, voisit tulla sinne.”  
  
Ron yritti piilottaa naamansa limsamukiin, mutta limsa olikin jo loppu.  
  
”Ei tarvitse…” Viktor veti syvään henkeä. ”Voidaan vaikka katsoa telkkaria.”  
  
”Katsoa telkkaria?”  
  
Viktor nyökkäsi.  
  
He katsoivat telkkaria. Hotellihuone oli pieni mutta sänky oli valtava, niin että kun he lopulta asettuivat siihen makaamaan, Ronista tuntui että hän voisi pyöri unissaan sinne tänne eikä silti osuisi Viktoriin. Hän makasi sängyn reunalla kyljellään ja katseli Viktorin niskaa verhojen läpi tulevassa himmeässä valossa. Kadulla autot ajoivat ohi. Jos oikein kovasti kuunteli, kuuli miten televisio surisi. Hän kuuli myös oman sydämensä. Se kuulosti toiveikkaalta. Sitten jossain vaiheessa Viktor kääntyi selälleen ja sitten toiselle kyljelleen niin että oli nyt kasvot häneen päin, ja hän mietti pitäisikö hänen puolestaan kääntyä poispäin, mutta hän ei tehnyt sitä. Hän pidätti hengitystään kunnes hänelle tuli vähän huono olo, ja sitten hän yritti vain rentoutua, niin kuin ei olisi maannut Viktor Krumin kanssa samassa sängyssä.  
  
Hän nukahti ennen pitkää. Aamulla hän heräsi siihen, että Viktor istui sängyn laidalla ja veti housuja jalkaan. Aamuaurinko tuntui liian kirkkaalta ja oli sellainen olo kuin jokin olisi loppunut, eikä hän ollut vielä ehtinyt edes tajuta, mitä se jokin oli. He pesivät hampaat vierekkäin kylpyhuoneessa ja puhuivat säästä. Kaikki sanat takertuivat kurkkuun, ja sitten myös hammastahna.  
  
”Ron”, Viktor sanoi, kun he olivat lähdössä. ”Jos haluaisit tavata uudestaan –”  
  
”Kyllä minä haluan”, hän sanoi.  
  
Hän suuteli Viktoria ensimmäisen kerran kolmen päivän päästä. Silloin he tapasivat hiljaisessa kahvilassa jästi-Lontoossa ja lähtivät kävelylle puistoon, ja jokainen askel tuntui siltä kuin jalkapohjissa olisi ollut liimaa ja sitten kuitenkin luissa sähköä. Hän oli niin hermostunut ettei melkein pystynyt puhumaan. Sitten sellaisessa suojaisassa kohdassa puistoa Viktor sanoi jotain hänen kauluksestaan ja rupesi oikaisemaan sitä, ja hän tarttui Viktora olkapäistä ja suuteli suulle ja luuli hetken kuolevansa, mutta sitten Viktor suutelikin häntä takaisin.  
  
”Hei, Ron?”  
  
Hän ei vieläkään ollut ihan varma, miten oli uskaltanut tehdä sen. Sitten hän oli mennyt takaisin Kotikoloon ja pelannut Räjähtävää näpäystä vanhempiensa kanssa ja miettinyt koko ajan että Viktor Krum oli suudellut häntä, siis suudellut, siis Viktor Krum, siis _häntä._ Vähään aikaan hän ei ollutkaan paljon murehtinut sitä, oliko homo vai mikä ihme hän oikein oli, vaan oli keskittynyt siihen, mitä Viktorin kanssa oli meneillään. Se oli alkanut tuntua vakavalta yllättävän nopeasti. Hän oli lähtenyt käymään Viktorin luona Bulgariassa, ja siellä hän oli istunut Viktorin bokserit jalassa Viktorin parvekkeella ja juonut liian laimeaa teetä ja miettinyt, että he taisivat olla yhdessä, hän ja Viktor Krum. Hänen elämässään oli toki tapahtunut omituisia asioita ennenkin, mutta tämä oli ehdottomasti niistä omituisin. Välillä hän oli aivan paniikin partaalla, ja välillä hänestä tuntui, että hän oli koko elämänsä odottanut tätä ja vihdoin se oli alkamassa.  
  
”Ron”, Viktor sanoi ja tarttui häntä olkapäästä. ”Mitä sinä mietit?”  
  
Hän hidasti kävelyyn. Hitto että hän olikin hengästynyt. Skotlannin tuuli löi häntä kasvoihin, sade tuntui epämiellyttävän märältä, ja hänen sukissaan oli varmaan tuopillinen vettä. Hän ei ollut ihan varma miten pitkään he olivat juosseet.  
  
”Sori”, hän sanoi ja pysähtyi hengittämään.  
  
”Me juoksimme melkein viisi kilometriä”, Viktor sanoi ja katseli häntä vähän huolestuneen näköisenä. ”Sinä et ole vuosiin juossut niin pitkään valittamatta.”  
  
”Minä mietin meitä”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Meitä?”  
  
”Niin. Sitä miten me tapasimme.”  
  
Viktor painoi kädet lanteille ja tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä. ”Pitäisikö huolestua?”  
  
”Ei missään tapauksessa”, hän sanoi. ”Se tuntui silloin ihan uskomattomalta. Välillä se tuntuu vieläkin ihan uskomattomalta.”  
  
Viktor oli hetken hiljaa, huokaisi sitten syvää ja tarttui häntä olkapäästä. Hän antoi kääntää itsensä Viktoria kohti ja sulki sitten silmänsä, kun Viktor painoi kämmenet hänen poskilleen ja suuteli häntä suulle.  
  
”Meidän pitää juosta takaisinkin”, Viktor sanoi. ”Kestätkö sinä?”  
  
”Taikuus on keksitty”, Ron sanoi. ”Ilmiinnytään.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Illalla Ron lahjoi lapset pelaamaan Räjähtävää näpäystä hänen ja Viktorin kanssa. Televisiosta tuli taas velhouutisia, ja Hermione oli niissä kaikissa. Sitten tuli vielä joku ajankohtaisohjelma, jossa Hermione keskusteli taikavähemmistöjä koskevan lainsäädännön tulevaisuudesta jonkun professorin ja aktivistin kanssa. Lapset eivät valittaneet lainkaan siitä, että heidän äitinsä oli televisiossa, mutta ehkä se johtui siitä, että heillä oli niin kiire hävitä Viktorille pelissä. Ron yritti olla hymyilemättä ja katseli Viktoria, joka oli käärinyt hihansa ja ihan selvästi piilotteli riemuaan siitä, että oli voittamassa. Silloin vuosia sitten kun he olivat muuttaneet yhteen, hän oli yhdessä vaiheessa koettanut tehdä kotitöistä leikkimielisen kilpailun, mutta Viktor oli osoittautunut ihan liian kilpailuhenkiseksi sellaiseen. Sitten vähän myöhemmin Ron oli oppinut ajattelemaan, ettei se ehkä ollutkaan huolestuttavaa, vaikka he riitelivät toisinaan kotitöistä. Ehkä elämä vain oli sellaista. Ehkä hänen ja Hermionen riidat tiskaamisesta eivät olleetkaan johtuneet siitä että suhde oli huono, mutta ehkä ne olivat tuntuneet niin pahalta siksi, että hän oli halunnut eroon myös koko suhteesta.  
  
Nyt Viktor vilkaisi häntä kesken voittokierteen ja hän hymyili Viktorille ja mietti, että hänellä oli tosiaan käynyt tuuri. Sitten hän ryhtyi miettimään, oliko Viktor mahtanut tilata sitä liukuvoidetta. Hän itse ei kyllä ollut tilannut.  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
3\. luku  
  
  
  
”Hei, Ron”, Viktor sanoi.  
  
Ron nousi istumaan ja löi päänsä mäntykattoon.  
  
”Huomenta”, Viktor sanoi. ”Lapset ovat poissa.”  
  
Ron oli yhtäkkiä aivan hereillä. ”Miten niin poissa? Olenko minä hukannut heidät? Mitä minä sanon Hermionelle? Ja eihän täällä edes ole mitään, minne he –”  
  
Viktor tarttui häntä ranteesta. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja laskeutui takaisin patjalle. Se oli tosiaan tuntunut hiukan kovalta, joten hän oli tehnyt siihen jokusen pehmennysloitsun. Varmaan sen takia nyt tuntuikin siltä, että patja oli imaissut hänet niin syvälle ettei hän ikinä pääsisi ylös sängystä.  
  
Ja lapsetkin olivat kadonneet. Merlin mikä aamu.  
  
”Tarkoitin että he ovat ulkona”, Viktor sanoi. ”Poissa täältä huoneesta.”  
  
”Vai niin”, Ron sanoi. Hän oli kyllä helpottunut. Hän oli myös vielä hiukan uninen. ”Miksi?”  
  
”Rosella on huispausharjoitukset etänä ja Hugolla on pimeyden voimilta suojautumista. Lupasin että hän voi harjoitella lokkeihin.”  
  
” _Mitä?”_  
  
”Niin minäkin ensin ajattelin, mutta hän lupasi ettei satuta niitä. Mutta joka tapauksessa he ovat nyt melkein tunnin poissa.” Viktor oli hetken hiljaa. ”Ajattelin siis herättää sinut.”  
  
”Mitä kello on?” Ron kysyi. Kotona hän heräsi aina ennen seitsemää. Mutta se johtui siitä, että joku heidän kahdestakymmenestä kissastaan tuli herättämään hänet kun halusi aamupalaa, ja sitten loput yhdeksäntoista tulivat perässä. Ne tiesivät, että hän taipui helpommin kuin Viktor. Toisinaan hän mietti, oliko ollut huono idea suostutella Viktor adoptoimaan ne kaikki. Mutta hänellä oli ollut niin huono omatunto. Viktorin isotäti oli kuollut sydänkohtaukseen vain pari viikkoa sen jälkeen, kun Viktor ja hän olivat käyneet siellä kylässä ensimmäistä kertaa.  
  
”Vartin yli yhdeksän”, Viktor sanoi. ”Sinä kuorsasit.”  
  
”Enkä kuorsannut”, Ron sanoi. Hän kuorsasi vain jos joku kissoista nukkui hänen päällään.  
  
”Onko sinulla nälkä?” Viktor kysyi ja katseli häntä jotenkin omituisesti. Kyllähän Viktor tiesi että hänellä oli aina nälkä. ”Tai haluatko teetä? Lapset ovat nyt tosiaan poissa vähän aikaa.”  
  
”Voisin kyllä ottaa teetä. Ja ehkä pari voileipää.”  
  
”Ron”, Viktor sanoi ja tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä. ”Lapset eivät ole täällä.”  
  
Ron kömpi alas yläsängystä. Se sujui jo vähän paremmin kuin eilen. Samalla hän mietti, millaisen voileivän haluaisi.  
  
Sitten hän tajusi, että lapset olivat poissa.  
  
”He eivät ole täällä”, hän sanoi Viktorille.  
  
Viktor nyökkäsi.  
  
”Me olemme kahdestaan.”  
  
”Niin olemme”, Viktor sanoi.  
  
Ron selvitti kurkkuaan ja katsoi Viktoria. Viktorilla oli päällään pyjama, jonka Ron oli antanut hänelle heidän viisivuotispäivänään. Se oli napitettu ihan ylös saakka. Viktor paleli helposti nukkuessaan, erityisesti varpaat menivät usein niin kylmiksi että Ron huolestui ihan tosissaan. Tähän asti ne olivat kuitenkin aina lopulta sulaneet.  
  
”Mutta jos sinulla on nälkä…” Viktor sanoi.  
  
”Ei minulla ole niin nälkä”, Ron sanoi. Kyllä hänellä oli. Mutta saattaisi mennä päiväkausia ennen kuin he olisivat taas kahdestaan.  
  
”Onhan meillä tässä vielä aikaa. Me olemme olleet täällä vasta päivän.”  
  
”Totta”, Ron sanoi ja huokaisi. ”Ei minulla ole nälkä. Lapset ovat kerrankin muualla vähän aikaa. Varmaan meidän kannattaisi –”  
  
”Niin”, Viktor sanoi. ”Voisin kyllä pestä hampaat ensin.”  
  
He pesivät hampaat vierekkäin kylpyhuoneessa. Viktor oli varmaan käynyt jo aiemmin suihkussa, koska kylpyhuone oli lämmin ja kostea, ja höyry tarttui kiinni peiliin niin että oli vaikea nähdä omia kasvojaan. Se oli ehkä aivan hyvä, koska Ronista tuntui että hän itse näytti hiukan hermostuneelta. Viktor puolestaan näytti komealta niin kuin aina. Ja rauhalliselta, niin kuin he eivät olisi aikoneet kohta harrastaa seksiä.  
  
Ron teki hammasharjaan vähän liian tehokkaan huuhteluloitsun ja joutui sitten pyyhkimään hammastahnaa leuastaan. Nyt Viktor varmaan tajuaisi, että häntä hermostutti.  
  
”Ron?”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Viitsisitkö ojentaa tuon pahvimukin?”  
  
Ron antoi pahvimukin hyllyltä Viktorille. Viktor joi kolme mukillista vettä, pesi kasvonsa, hankasi peiliin kohdan josta pystyi katsomaan itseään ja kysyi Ronilta, näyttikö hän Ronin mielestä vanhemmalta kuin ennen.  
  
”Pitäisikö meidän harrastaa seksiä?” Ron kysyi.  
  
Viktor rypisti otsaansa peilille, kohottautui hitaasti seisomaan ja kääntyi kohti Ronia.  
  
”Kun lapset kerran ovat nyt hetken poissa”, Ron sanoi. ”He kyllä saattavat tulla takaisin melkein milloin vain.”  
  
”Eivät he ihan heti tule”, Viktor sanoi.  
  
”Meillä olisi siis ehkä puoli tuntia aikaa. Se varmaan riittäisi.”  
  
Viktor nyökytteli päätään.  
  
”Merlin”, Ron sanoi. Hän tosiaan kuulosti nyt hermostuneelta, mutta sille ei mahtanut mitään. Viimeksi kun he olivat yrittäneet harrastaa seksiä, pyykkäysloitsu oli räjähtänyt kesken kaiken ja heittänyt kaikki heidän sukkansa olohuoneen ikkunasta ulos. Kun he olivat noukkineet sukkia nostoloitsulla alakerran naapurin parvekkeelta, hänestä oli tuntunut että Viktor näytti vähän helpottuneelta. Mutta ehkä se oli johtunut siitä, etteivät sukat olleet lentäneet sen kauemmas.  
  
”Merlin?”  
  
Ai niin. Hän oli unohtanut jatkaa sitä lausetta. ”Minusta meidän pitäisi nyt harrastaa seksiä.” Helvetti. Nyt hän kuulosti ihan liian vakavalta. ”Jos haluat.” Ja nyt hän taas kuulosti siltä kuin ei olisi oikeastaan halunnut itse. ”Minä tietenkin haluan”, hän sanoi, ja se kuulosti siltä kuin hän ei todellakaan olisi halunnut. ”Siis ihan oikeasti. Minä –”  
  
Viktor suuteli häntä. Hän suuteli takaisin ja mietti, oliko Viktor vaihtanut hammastahnaansa.  
  
”En ole muistanut tilata sitä liukuvoidetta”, Viktor sanoi. ”Oletko sinä?”  
  
”En.”  
  
”Hammaslankaakin pitäisi tilata. Se unohtui.”  
  
”Hyvänen aika.”  
  
”Niinpä”, Viktor sanoi. ”Mutta mehän voisimme tehdä jotain mihin ei tarvita sitä.”  
  
”Siis liukuvoidetta.”  
  
”Niin”, Viktor sanoi.  
  
Ron nyökkäsi. Sitten kun ei keksinyt mitä sanoisi, hän suuteli Viktoria uudestaan, ja Viktor suuteli takaisin. Jos he suutelisivat tarpeeksi, niin varmaan asiat siitä sitten edistyisivät ihan normaalisti. Hän voisi vaikka ruveta avaamaan Viktorin pyjamapaidan nappeja. Niitä oli kaksikymmentäviisi, hän oli kerran laskenut. Toisinaan hän mietti, miksi oli ostanut Viktorille juuri sen pyjaman. Mutta se oli kyllä kauniin tummanpunainen ja etumukseen oli kirjailtu kultainen lohikäärme.  
  
Hän avasi ylimmän napin. Viktor tarttui häntä olkapäistä ja käänsi heidät niin että hän oli selkä seinää vasten ja Viktorin reisi oli mukavasti hänen jalkojensa välissä. Tietenkin välissä oli myös hänen bokserinsa ja Viktorin villahousut, mutta tunnelma oli selvästi tiivistymässä. Loma teki selvästi heille hyvää. Hän avasi toisenkin Viktorin napeista, ja tuntui siltä että sormet alkoivat vetristyä.  
  
” _Isä!_ ”  
  
Hän avasi silmänsä. Viktor nojasi vähän kauemmas hänestä vaikka piti yhä kättä hänen niskassaan.  
  
” _Isä_ ”, Hugon ääni kuului jostain kauempaa, ”missä sinä _olet?_ Minulla on täällä lokki! Minä en siis todellakaan tehnyt sille yhtään mitään, mutta minusta tuntuu että se on kuollut! Voitko sinä tulla katsomaan sitä? Isä? Mitä sinä –”  
  
Sitten alkoi kuulua jotain, mikä kuulosti kovasti lokilta, tai tarkemmin sanoen lokilta, joka lenteli ympäriinsä heidän hotellihuoneessaan.  
  
” _Isä_ ”, Hugo huusi, ”minulla on täällä lokki ja se on _elossa_ , tule tappamaan se!”  
  
”Meidän on varmaan paras mennä”, Viktor sanoi ja laittoi pyjamannapit takaisin kiinni.  
  
”Älä ikinä hanki lapsia”, Ron sanoi niin hiljaa kuin pystyi ja suuteli Viktoria vielä nopeasti suulle. Ihan selvästi hammastahna oli vaihtunut. Hänen pitäisi kysyä siitä myöhemmin, Viktor oli nimittäin vannonut jo kuusi vuotta ettei ikinä enää vaihtaisi hammastahnaa. Edellisessä kuulemma oli ollut outo jälkimaku.  
  
”Yritetään myöhemmin uudestaan”, Viktor sanoi, avasi kylpyhuoneen oven ja väisti lokkia, joka lensi suoraan sisään ja törmäsi Ronin vasempaan olkapäähän.  
  
Lokin tainnuttamiseen meni viisitoista minuuttia. Sitten he veivät sen ulos ja yrittivät herättää sitä toiset viisitoista minuuttia, ennen kuin päättivät haudata sen. Hugo kaivoi pienen haudan ja Hugon pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen opettaja lähetti heille räyhääjän, jossa kysyi, mihin ihmeeseen Hugo oli kadonnut kesken etätunnin, ja että jos Hugo tosiaan oli kiireinen isänsä ja Viktor Krumin kanssa niin kuin tämä oli väittänyt, voisiko Hugo mahdollisesti kertoa Krumille, että pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen opettajalla oli ollut juliste Viktorista loitsittuna kiinni sängyn pohjaan, josta opettaja sitten oli katsellut Viktorin kauniita silmiä samalla kun oli piilotellut sänkynsä alla. Ron aikoi juuri sanoa räyhääjälle, että hän oli myös katsellut Viktorin silmiä, ja että Viktor itse asiassa katsoi myös _hänen_ silmiään, mutta silloin lokki heräsi henkiin.  
  
Kun Rose tuli huispausharjoituksista, Ron ja Viktor olivat jo puhdistaneet toisensa kaikesta lokinpaskasta, ja nyt Hugo ihan tosiaan oli tappanut lokin. Ron oli siitä vähän järkyttynyt mutta ei aikonut jäädä murehtimaan asiaa. Rose haukkui heidät kaikki idiooteiksi ja sanoi, että jos äiti olisi täällä niin lokki olisi varmasti vielä elossa. Siinä hän oli tietenkin aivan oikeassa.  
  
Ron joutui juomaan kolme kuppia teetä, ennen kuin hänestä alkoi taas tuntua normaalilta. Siinä hän sitten istui hotellin aulassa, väisteli vastaanottovirkailijan kysymyksiä siitä miten hän oli tavannut Viktorin, ja pohdiskeli neljännen teekupin kanssa, milloin hän ja Viktor mahtaisivat harrastaa seksiä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Silloin kun hän ja Viktor olivat ruvenneet harrastamaan seksiä, hänestä oli tuntunut ettei hän tiennyt siitä yhtään mitään. Se oli ollut aika epäreiluakin. Hän oli kaksikymmentäyhdeksänvuotias eikä ollut elämässään ollut sängyssä kuin yhden ihmisen kanssa, ja nyt hänellä sitten oli poikaystävä eikä hän tiennyt yhtään mitä halusi sängyssä, vaikka oli jo näin vanha. Tai oli hänellä kyllä vähän ajatuksia. Hän oli haaveillut monenlaisista jutuista silloin kun oli ollut vielä Hermionen kanssa, ja nyt hän vihdoin pääsisi toteuttamaan ne kaikki. Se olisi varmasti ihan mahtavaa, kunhan hän vain jotenkin ensin pääsisi alkuun. Onneksi Viktor varmaan tiesi tästä kaikesta paljon enemmän kuin hän. Ainakin Viktorilla oli kokemusta.  
  
Mutta kun he sitten olivat kesken Viktorin huispauskauden walesilaisessa hotellihuoneessa loppusyksyllä 2009 ja suutelivat tosi pitkään sängyllä ja kylpyamme alkoi laulaa _Eternal Flamea_ sokerisella äänellä ja Viktor pujotti etusormen seksikkäästi Ronin boksereitten vyötärönauhan alle ja Ron ajatteli että nyt se vihdoin tapahtuisi, Viktor pysähtyikin ja kysyi, mitä Ron halusi.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi Viktorilta.  
  
”Mitä sinä haluat?” Viktor kysyi uudestaan. Siihen aikaan Ron ei ollut vielä yhtään tottunut siihen, mitä Viktorin ääni teki hänelle, ja nyt hän oli jo valmiiksi selällään sängyllä ja Viktorin etusormi oli parin tuuman päässä hänen kalustaan. Hän kiemurteli vähän ja odotti, mutta niin Viktorkin teki. Ilmeisesti Viktor tosiaan halusi, että hän vastaisi kysymykseen.  
  
”Seksiä”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi. ”Seksi olisi oikein mukavaa.”  
  
”Niin”, Viktor sanoi eikä kuulostanut yhtään yllättyneeltä, ”mutta mitä tarkalleen ottaen?”  
  
Ron avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Hän oli ajatellut kaikenlaista, niin kuin vaikka että Viktor voisi riisua hänet ja nostaa pöydälle ja sitten ottaa hänet takaapäin vahvasti mutta pehmeästi, sillä tavalla miehekkäästi mutta herkästi niin kuin lyhytelokuvissa, joita hän oli katsonut viime aikoina. Hotellihuoneessa ei tosin ollut pöytää, mutta ehkä he voisivat soveltaa. Ja hän oli ajatellut sellaistakin, että Viktor nostaisi hänet ylös seinää vasten ja pitelisi yhdellä kädellä samalla kun painaisi toisen käden hänen kasvoilleen, ja sitten Viktor asettelisi itsensä hänen sisäänsä ja panisi häntä sitä seinää vasten kunnes he molemmat tulisivat, ja sitten seinä kaatuisi hänen takanaan ja – tai tuo taisikin olla jo suoraan siitä elokuvasta, minkä hän oli katsonut tässä yhtenä yönä, kun hänellä oli ollut ikävä Viktoria. Tai sitten he voisivat kokeilla sitä yhtä juttua, jonka hän oli nähnyt siinä ranskalaisessa taide-elokuvassa. Se oli vaikuttanut motorisesti haastavalta, mutta Viktorhan oli urheilija.  
  
”Ron?” Viktor kysyi ja veti sormensa pois Ronin alushousujen sisältä. Sitä Ron ei missään tapauksessa halunnut, mutta tuntui äkkiä yllättävän vaikealta kertoa, mitä hän sitten halusi.  
  
”Voisimmeko me vain…” Hän nielaisi muutaman kerran. ”Jos me voisimme vain harrastaa seksiä?”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Viktor sanoi vakavasti. Hitto että hän pitikin Viktorista. Viktor ei ikinä nauranut hänelle silloin kun hänellä oli naurettava olo, ja sen sijaan Viktor nauroi hänen vitseilleen ainakin joka toisella kerralla. Kohta he harrastaisivat seksiä. Hänellä oli kyllä todellakin käynyt tuuri, kun hän oli saanut sellaisen poikaystävän kuin Viktor. Hän ei edes oikein tiennyt miten se oli tapahtunut.  
  
Mutta kun he sitten harrastivat seksiä, se ei ollutkaan ihan sellaista kuin hän oli kuvitellut. Viktor ei nostanut häntä seinälle eikä oikeastaan yhtään mihinkään. Sen sijaan Viktor pujotteli bokserit pois hänen jalastaan ja puristi sormet hänen ympärilleen. Se oli varmaan jonkinlaista esileikkiä. Mutta Viktor riisui omatkin bokserinsa, tarttui Ronin käteen ja asetteli hänen sormensa kalunsa ympärille. Hänen oli vähän vaikea ajatella, koska tosiaan vaikutti siltä, että hän piteli Viktor Krumin kalua kädessään, ja tavallaan oli niin että he runkkasivat toisiaan, ja oli vähän vaikea keskittyä, mutta ihan kohta se seksi varmaan alkaisi. Ja sitten hän laukesi.  
  
Seuraavana aamuna hän yritti hienovaraisesti selvittää, oliko se mennyt jotenkin pieleen. Ehkä hän oli vain tullut liian nopeasti. Viktor oli kyllä tullut melkein heti hänen jälkeensä eikä ollut vaikuttanut pettyneeltä, mutta mistäs sen tiesi. Mutta Viktor ei vieläkään vaikuttanut pettyneeltä. Kun Ron yritti hyvin varovaisesti varmistaa että kai Viktor oli ollut tyytyväinen seksiin, Viktor sanoi että rakasti häntä. Siitä hän hämmentyi pitkäksi aikaa.  
  
Lopulta hän kuitenkin toipui hämmennyksestään. Hän alkoi uskoa, että jotenkin hän oli päätynyt seurustelemaan Viktor Krumin kanssa, ja että Viktor sanoi rakastavansa häntä ja taisi myös tarkoittaa sitä, ja että hänkin rakasti Viktoria. Se oli uskomatonta mutta totta. Siinä vaiheessa oli jo kevättalvi ja hän oli jo muutaman kerran käynyt Bulgariassa ja nähnyt osan Viktorin perhettä, mutta ei isotätiä, joka siis oli yhä elossa. Asiat olivat erinomaisen hyvin. Ja he olivat harrastaneet seksiäkin jo muutaman kerran, siis sellaista seksiä, mitä Ron oli ajatellut että miesten kanssa yleensä harrastettiin. Ei se tietenkään ollut ihan samanlaista kuin elokuvissa.  
  
Ensinnäkään hän ei mitenkään pystynyt tulemaan silloin kun Viktorin… siis silloin kun Viktor oli hänen sisällään. Se ei vain onnistunut, ei vaikka he olivat kokeilleet sitä ainakin kolmesti. Hän oli hiukan pettynyt mutta yritti kovasti olla näyttämättä sitä. Eikä hän ollut etukäteen ajatellut, että Viktor saattaisi haluta, että hän tekisi sen Viktorille. Siis että hän… siis että Viktor olisi alla ja hän päällä, tai yhden kerran Viktor oli kyllä halunnut istuutua hänen syliinsä, jolloin hän oli teknisesti ottaen ollut alla, mutta… mutta asia oli siis niin, että hän oli ilman muuta ajatellut, että hän itse olisi aina se jota… mutta ei se ollutkaan niin. Ilmeisesti Viktor toivoi että osat olisivat toisin päin ainakin toisinaan, eikä hän ollut oikein tottunut siihen ajatukseen vielä, mutta ei missään nimessä halunnut sanoa sitä Viktorille. Viktorhan olisi saattanut pettyä häneen.  
  
Sitten kävi niin, että hän huomasi muuttaneensa osa-aikaisesti Bulgariaan. Hän ei ollut siinä vaiheessa vielä kertonut Hermionelle Viktorille. Oikeastaan hän ei ollut kertonut kenellekään, mutta hänellä oli hammasharja ja kymmenet alushousut ja muutamia parittomia sukkia Viktorin asunnossa, ja lähikaupan myyjä tunsi hänet nimeltä, ja hän tiesi mitkä lattialaatat narisivat ja mitkä eivät ja osasi neuvotella Viktorin kiukkuisen kahvinkeittimen kanssa niinä päivinä joina se suostui puhumaan englantia. Sitten he menivät käymään Viktorin isotädin luona kylässä ja jälkikäteen adoptoivat kaksikymmentä kissaa. Alkoi tuntua siltä että tämä hänen ja Viktorin juttu oli melko pysyvä. Kissat tarvitsivat vakautta elämäänsä ja sitä paitsi hän oli kiintynyt niihin kaikkiin, paitsi Borikseen, joka vihasi häntä. Siitä tuli ihan Koukkujalka mieleen. Mutta Koukkujalasta tuli Hermione mieleen, ja hän yritti olla ajattelematta Hermionea, koska ei tosiaan ollut saanut kerrottua Hermionelle että oli ruvennut seurustelemaan bulgarialaisen miesurheilijan kanssa. Viimeksi kun hän oli yrittänyt, hän oli päätynyt syyttämään Hermionea siitä, että tämä oli varastanut häneltä sen isomummo Adalmiinan teekannun jota hän oli aina vihannut. Seuraavana aamuna hän oli löytänyt teekannun matkalaukustaan. Sen sisällä oli ollut pari paritonta sukkaa. Hän oli ajatellut että pitäisi kyllä pyytää anteeksi Hermionelta, eikä sitten kuitenkaan ollut pyytänyt.  
  
Mutta seksi sujui aivan hyvin. Se ei ollut sellaista kuin hän oli kuvitellut eikä tuntunut siltä kuin hän oli kuvitellut, ja välillä hän mietti, että ehkä hänellä oli ollut niin suuret odotukset homoseksin suhteen siksi, ettei hän ollut halunnut enää olla naimisissa Hermionen kanssa eikä ollut saanut puhuttua siitä. Siinä oli sitten ollut hyvin aikaa kasvatella odotuksia samalla kun vältteli jo olemassa olevien ongelmiensa kohtaamista, ja tietenkin Hermionea, joka onneksi oli tullut töistä kotiin joka ilta vähän myöhempään. Mutta lopulta hänelle oli käynyt hyvin. Hän oli saanut rakastamansa miehen ja kaksikymmentä kissaa. Toisinaan seksi oli vähän hämmentävää tai jopa tylsää tai ei ainakaan kovin hohdokasta, eivätkä galaksit valitettavasti räjähdelleet hänen tajunnassaan, mutta välillä tuntui todella hyvältä.  
  
Lisäksi hän oli onnellinen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Reilut kymmenen vuotta myöhemmin hän istui skotlantilaisen rantahotellin terassilla, pyyhki vaakasuoraan satavaa vettä naamaltaan ja poti huonoa omatuntoa siitä, että oli antanut lapsensa tappaa lokin. Hän oli varma että sellaisesta oli sanottu jotain niissä kasvatusoppaissa, joita Hermione oli lainannut kirjastosta. Tietenkin tappaminen oli ollut täysi vahinko, mutta hän ei ollut ihan varma tekikö se asiaa paljon paremmaksi. Hän olisi halunnut kasvattaa lapsistaan sellaisia ihmisiä, jotka tarkoittivat sitä mitä tekivät.  
  
Kun ovi kolahti hänen takanaan, hän toivoi ettei se olisi Viktor. Hän ei jaksanut puhua seksistä juuri nyt eikä varsinkaan vältellä seksistä puhumista. Hän oli ihan liian väsynyt sellaiseen. Hänestä tuntui, että se lokki oli viime hetkellään katsonut häntä pettyneesti.  
  
”Isä”, Hugo sanoi ja tuli seisomaan hänen viereensä.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi, vilkaisi poikaa ja vilkaisi sitten poikaa uudestaan. ”Mikä hätänä?”  
  
Hugo tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Kaikki on ihan hyvin”, hän sanoi, leijutti lähimmän puutarhatuolin viereensä ja teki sitten siihen kolme kuivausloitsua. ”Haluatko istua minun kanssani tässä katselemassa merta?”  
  
”En minä näe merta”, Hugo sanoi ja kuulosti vähän samanlaiselta kuin silloin, kun kertoi että murot olivat lopussa tai että Ron oli taas tehnyt jotain väärin. Mutta pojan äänessä oli kyllä myös pientä tärinää.  
  
”Se on parin kilometrin päässä”, Ron sanoi ja osoitti parkkipaikan yli, ”tuolla päin. Vastaanottovirkailijalla oli kartta. Kävellään sinne joku päivä.”  
  
”En minä halua kävellä minnekään”, Hugo sanoi ja kuulosti siltä että teki kaikkensa ettei rupeaisi itkemään.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Ron sanoi, ”ei tarvitse kävellä. Ilmiintyminen on keksitty. Istuisit nyt vähäksi aikaa. En tiedä sinusta, mutta minulla on vähän surullinen olo sen lokin takia.”  
  
”Aijaa”, Hugo sanoi mutta istuutui hänen viereensä.  
  
”Se oli tosi kurja juttu”, Ron sanoi, ”mutta ei kenenkään vika. Joskus vaan sellaista tapahtuu. Mehän yritimme kovasti pelastaa sen. Usein käy niin, että vaikka kovasti yrittää pelastaa jonkun, niin sitten vahingossa tappaakin sen.” Hän oli hetken hiljaa. ”Tai oikeastaan niin ei käy kovin usein. Onneksi. Mutta tarkoitin että… me tarkoitimme hyvää, ja se on tärkeintä, vaikka sitten vahingossa tapoimmekin sen.” Nyt Hugon naama oli jo vähän märkä, mutta ehkä se johtui sateesta eikä pelkistä kyynelistä. ”Kuule, haluaisitko soittaa äidillesi?”  
  
”Ei tarvitse”, Hugo sanoi itkuisella äänellä.  
  
Ron pörrötti pojan tukkaa. Se tuntui ihan väärältä eleeltä. Sitten hän taputti Hugon olkapäätä, ja sekin tuntui vähän kömpelöltä. Tilanne oli kohtuullisen turhauttava. Vielä ihan vähän aikaa sitten hän olisi vain nostanut Hugon syliinsä ja luvannut että he voisivat kerätä hiekkaa pihalta ja tehdä mutalinnan kylpyhuoneeseen, ja kaikki olisi ollut kunnossa. Joskus tuntui siltä, että aina kun hän näki poikansa, tämä oli viisi vuotta vanhempi.  
  
”Minä en ihan totta yrittänyt tappaa sitä”, Hugo sanoi ja nojasi hänen käsivarttaan vasten, ja hän kietoi käden pojan ympärille ja sanoi että ei se mitään haitannut. Ei hänkään ollut yrittänyt tappaa sitä. Sitten hän kysyi, haluaisiko Hugo teetä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Illalla häntä väsytti aika paljon siihen nähden, ettei hän ollut saanut koko päivänä juuri mitään aikaan. Hän oli haudannut yhden lokin ja ajatellut seksiä, ja siinä se päivä oli mennytkin. Viktor sentään oli käynyt juoksemassa ja sen jälkeen tehnyt punnerruksia pihalla sateessa melkein pelottavan päättäväinen ilme kasvoillaan. Koko hotellin henkilökunta oli liimautunut ikkunaan katsomaan sitä. Ron oli koettanut suhtautua siihen hölmöyteen kärsivällisesti. Hänkin olisi nimittäin roikkunut siellä ikkunassa, jos ei olisi tiennyt että Viktor nukkuisi hänen huoneessaan, hänen kerrossänkynsä alapedissä, ja saattaisi jopa avata muutaman pyjamapaidan napin, jos olisi oikein lämmin yö. Ja olihan hän ehkä saattanut muutaman kerran vilkaista. Sateessa punnertaminen oli yksi hänen lempiasioitaan, siis silloin kun Viktor punnersi.  
  
Nyt Hugo nukkui jo omassa sängyssään ja rutisti tyynyä niin lujaa että oli hyvä, ettei se ollut lokki. Rosekin oli nukahtanut hetki sitten ja mumisi unissaan jotain diplomatiasta. Toisinaan Ron oli hiukan huolestunut siitä, millaisia vaikutteita lapset mahtoivat saada äidiltään. Mutta nyt hän ei jaksanut huolehtia vaan raahautui viimeisillä voimillaan kylpyhuoneeseen, jossa Viktor oli lankaamassa hampaitaan.  
  
”Näytät väsyneeltä”, Viktor sanoi samalla kun yritti saada hammaslankaa takahampaiden väliin.  
  
”Se johtuu lomasta”, Ron sanoi, sulki vessanpöntön kannen ja istuutui siihen pesemään hampaitaan. ”Merlin mikä päivä.”  
  
”Ehkä huomenna on parempi. Voitaisiin mennä rannalle.”  
  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä.” Huomenna varmaan sataisi, mutta voisivathan he tehdä sateenvarjoloitsun. Tai sadetelttaloitsun. ”Löysitkö hammaslankaa?”  
  
Viktor vilkaisi häntä ja keskeytti sitten lankaamisen. ”En.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Viktor kuitenkin katsoi häntä edelleen. Hän vilkaisi peiliin, mutta hänellä ei edes ollut hammastahnaa leuassa. Sitten hän tuli ajatelleeksi jotain. ”Tilasitko sinä sitä?”  
  
”Tilasin”, Viktor sanoi miehekkäällä, matalalla ja vähän huolestuneella äänellä.  
  
Ron nielaisi. Hitto. Ehkä Viktor oli samalla tilannut liukuvoidetta ja oli nyt jo valmiiksi pettynyt Roniin, joka oli niin väsynyt että istui vessanpöntöllä pesemässä hampaitaan eikä edes ehdotellut seksiä. ”Mistä sinä tilasit sitä?” hän kysyi, vaikkei tavallaan halunnut tietää.  
  
”Bulgarialaisesta mustasta pörssistä”, Viktor sanoi ja kuulosti onnettomalta, mikä sai Ronin vain huolestumaan lisää, Viktor nimittäin rakasti bulgarialaista mustaa pörssiä. Kaikki tuotteet olivat parempia siellä, jos vain maksoi riittävästi. Erityisen paljon Viktor piti niistä violeteista käsipyyhkeistä, joissa ei ollut edes lappua. Toisinaan he arvailivat huvikseen, missä ne oli tehty.  
  
”Bulgarialaisesta mustasta pörssistä”, Ron toisti. Hammastahnaa valui leualle. Hän pyyhkäisi sen pois. Kohta hän joutuisi sanomaan, että oli aivan mahtavaa että Viktor oli tilannut sitä liukuvoidetta, ja että hän odotti todella innokkaasti, että he pääsisivät harrastamaan seksiä kun olivat nyt kerran täällä seksilomalla, mutta tänään hän ei kyllä millään jaksaisi. Hän oli nähnyt tänään liikaa kuolemaa eikä mitenkään pystyisi keskittymään seksiin.  
  
”Niin”, Viktor sanoi.  
  
Ron huokaisi syvään. Joskus oli parempi vain kohdata asiat, joita pelkäsi. Niin hän opetti lapsille ja itse yritti vältellä sitä viimeiseen saakka. ”Tilasitko myös liukuvoidetta?”  
  
”En”, Viktor sanoi.  
  
Ron avasi suunsa. Se oli virhe, koska hammastahnaa valui taas leualle.  
  
”Unohdin sen ihan kokonaan”, Viktor sanoi ja alkoi langata hampaitaan hyvin intensiivisen näköisesti. Vertakin näkyi vähän. ”Oli niin paljon kaikenlaista mielessä.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Ron sanoi. ”Ei minua haittaa.”  
  
Viktor rypisti otsaansa.  
  
”Tai siis tietenkin haittaa”, Ron sanoi, ”en tarkoittanut ettei haittaisi, tarkoitin vain, että… että kyllä minä nyt maltan odottaa vielä yhden päivän, tai muutaman, tai vaikka vähän useammankin, tai… tai en minä tuotakaan tarkoittanut, vaan että…”  
  
Viktor suoristi selkänsä ja laittoi hammaslangan roskiin. Ron lakkasi pesemästä hampaitaan ja yritti olla nielaisematta hammastahnaa. Hän oli nyt sanonut kyllä jotain väärin, mutta pahinta oli, ettei hän ymmärtänyt mitä hänen sen sijaan olisi pitänyt sanoa. Seinien läpi kuului, miten ulkona tuuli yltyi ja lokit huusivat, siis ne jotka olivat selvinneet päivästä hengissä. Kaikki tuntui yhtäkkiä aika synkältä.  
  
”Minä olen miettinyt yhtä juttua”, hän sanoi, ja hänen oma äänensä kuulosti oudon ohuelta ja pelästyneeltä, vähän niin kuin vuosia sitten, kun hän oli sanonut Hermionelle, että halusi erota. Se oli ollut hirveä tilanne. Tämäkin oli hirveä, mutta ei sentään ihan niin hirveä. Hän rakasti Viktoria ja oli aivan varma, että Viktor rakasti häntä. Mutta yhtä toista juttua hän oli välillä miettinyt. ”Haluatko sinä harrastaa seksiä minun kanssani?”  
  
”Totta kai”, Viktor sanoi heti. Viktorin ikenet vuotivat verta. Lokit kuulostivat siltä kuin olisivat halunneet tappaa heidät, eikä Ron edes tajunnut, miten ne saattoivat tietää että he olivat täällä. Viktor veti henkeä syvään ja miehekkäästi. ”Haluatko sinä harrastaa seksiä minun kanssani?”  
  
”Haluan”, Ron sanoi. ”Kyllä minä haluan.” Sitten hän jäi tuijottamaan Viktoria.  
  
”Oletko ihan varma?” Viktor kysyi.  
  
”Oletko sinä varma?”  
  
Viktor vilkaisi ovea, kattolamppua, kylpyammetta ja omia jalkojaan ja istuutui sitten lattialle. ”En”, Viktor sanoi. ”Muistatko milloin me olemme viimeksi…”  
  
”En”, Ron sanoi. ”En minäkään ole ihan varma.”  
  
Viktor nyökkäsi. ”Se taisi olla silloin, kun me löysimme sen viskipullon komerosta.”  
  
”Sehän oli maaliskuussa.”  
  
”Ja sitä edellinen kerta oli silloin, kun me ostimme kaksi viskipulloa ja piilotimme toisen komeroon.”  
  
”Se oli joskus viime syksynä”, Ron sanoi, käveli lavuaarin luo ja sylki sinne sen osan hammastahnasta, jota ei ollut ehtinyt niellä ja joka ei ollut valunut leukaa ja kaulaa pitkin t-paidalle. ”Kai sinä tajuat, että minä rakastan sinua.”  
  
”Minäkin rakastan sinua”, Viktor sanoi ja kuulosti hyvin väsyneeltä. ”En tajua mikä minua vaivaa.”  
  
”En minäkään tajua mikä minua vaivaa”, Ron sanoi. ”Enkä minä murehdi sitä mitenkään koko aikaa. Tai välillä minua kyllä huolestuttaa, että miksi me emme harrasta seksiä ja tarkoittaako se nyt että meillä menee jotenkin huonosti, ja kaikkea sellaista. Mutta sitten minä muistan taas, miten onnellinen olen sinun kanssasi. Ehkä meillä on vain ollut kiire. Ja onhan elämässä muitakin tärkeitä asioita.”  
  
”Niin”, Viktor sanoi.  
  
Ron veti syvään henkeä. ”Ehkä meidän pitäisi mennä terapiaan.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
4\. luku  
  
  
  
”Mistä te haluaisitte jutella?” terapeutti kysyi. Hänellä oli jatkuvasti nenälle valuvat silmälasit ja vasemman olkapään takana seinällä juliste, jossa myssypäinen mies iski silmää ja miehen pään päällä luki _PUHUMINEN EI OLE KOSKAAN TAPPANUT KETÄÄN_. Terapeutti työnsi silmälasit paremmin nenälleen ja hätisteli syrjään massiivista nenäliinapinoa, joka leijui aggressiivisesti ilmassa.  
  
Ron vilkaisi Viktoria ja Viktor vilkaisi häntä, ja sitten he molemmat katsoivat taas tietokonetta, jonka näytöllä terapeutti nojasi lähemmäs heitä kysyvä katse valuvien silmälasien takana. Ehkä he voisivat vielä perua koko jutun. Ron voisi vaikka tehdä huomaamattoman käyttöjärjestelmänpäivitystaian. Hän oli opetellut sellaisen siitä _Velho-Tekniikan Maailman_ numerosta, jossa oli esitelty Windows 10:n päivitysongelmien lisäksi leivänpaahdin ja hehkulamppu. Hän oli kokeillut taikaa jo kolmesti ja jokaisella kerralla tietokone oli tehnyt päivitystä ainakin puoli päivää. Jälkikäteen he sanoisivat terapeutille, että nettiyhteys oli ikävä kyllä katkennut ja etäterapiatapaaminen oli siksi jäänyt kesken, ja että he eivät enää tarvinneetkaan terapiaa, heidän asiansa nimittäin olivat ihan hyvin, ja jos eivät sittenkään olleet, he eivät missään tapauksessa halunneet puhua siitä.  
  
”Kumpi haluaisi aloittaa?” terapeutti kysyi ja vilkuili heitä web-kameran kautta sen näköisenä kuin ei olisi ollut lainkaan yllättynyt siitä, ettei kumpikaan heistä sanonut mitään. ”Ron?”  
  
Ron ei missään tapauksessa halunnut aloittaa. ”Hyvä on”, hän sanoi ja toivoi, ettei hänen tarvitsisi sanoa sen enempää.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Sinä aamuna hän oli herännyt väsyneenä ja hermostuneena, ja sitten hän oli muistanut, miksi oli väsynyt ja hermostunut. Silloin hän tietenkin oli hermostunut vähän lisää. Jos hän muisti oikein eikä ollut esimerkiksi nähnyt karmivaa painajaista, hän ja Viktor olivat eilen illalla päättäneet mennä pariterapiaan. Lisäksi he olivat päättäneet että yrittäisivät hoitaa asian saman tien, siis ainakin varata terapia-ajan, koska muuten se jäisi ja he unohtaisivat koko jutun vähän niin kuin liukuvoiteenkin, ja sitten vierähtäisi taas jokunen vuosi ja lapset kasvaisivat aikuisiksi ja kissatkin kuolisivat ja he jäisivät kahdestaan kotiin, ja millä tolalla heidän parisuhteensa sitten mahtaisi olla? Niin että oli parempi järjestää terapia saman tien.  
  
Ron oli luvannut hoitaa asiaa, ja niinpä hän heti kolmen teekupin jälkeen lähetti pikapulun sille terapeutille, jonka käyntikortin Bill oli sujauttanut hänen takkinsa taskuun jouluna 2007, kun hän oli vähän itkenyt riisipuuroonsa. Hän oli kyllä väittänyt että se johtui allergiasta, mutta oikeasti se oli johtunut siitä, että hän tavallaan rakasti Hermionea mutta ei kuitenkaan oikein halunnut olla Hermionen kanssa naimisissa mutta ei toisaalta halunnut erotakaan, eikä oikein tiennyt mitä halusi, paitsi että olisi kovasti halunnut tietää sen, ja lisäksi hän sai joka joulu lahjaksi villapaidan josta ei pitänyt. Vähemmästäkin alkoi itkettää. Nyt hän ei itkenyt vaan katseli kuinka pulu väisteli katkeria lokkeja samalla kun suuntasi yläilmoihin etsimään suihkuvirtausta, ja mietti että ei tässä onneksi ollut mitään hätää. Kaikki tiesivät että terapiaan oli hirveän pitkä jono. He pääsisivät sinne aikaisintaan lokakuussa, ja ehkä siinä vaiheessa he olisivat jo muistaneet hankkia liukuvoidetta ja kaikki heidän muutkin ongelmansa olisivat ratkenneet.  
  
Puolen tunnin päästä terapeutti lähetti hänelle tekstiviestin, että tälle iltapäivälle sattumoisin oli yksi peruutusaika. Seuraava vapaa aika olisikin sitten vuonna 2022.  
  
Ron kirjoitti vastaukseen että he ottaisivat sen vuoden 2022 ajan, mutta häntä alkoi kaduttaa jo ennen kuin hän kerkesi lähettää viestin. Siinä vaiheessa pulukin palasi ja tuupertui ikkunalaudalle. Hän katseli miten Viktor koetti saada sen tokeentumaan ja mietti, että olisi varmaan aivan hirveää kertoa terapeutille miten pettynyt oli itseensä seksin suhteen. Mutta kyllä hän sen kestäisi. Hän tekisi sen siksi että rakasti Viktoria eikä missään tapauksessa antaisi niin mitättömän asian kuin liukuvoiteen pilata heidän suhdettaan.  
  
Seuraava ongelma oli se, miten he saisivat lapset pysymään poissa hotellihuoneesta terapeutin etävastaanoton ajan. Ron harkitsi ensin hienovaraista hämäysloitsua, mutta sitten hän ottikin toisenlaisen taktiikan ja rupesi oikein hitaasti kertomaan lapsille, miksi hän ja Viktor halusivat olla kahdestaan hotellihuoneessa vartin yli yhdestä vartin yli kahteen. Lapset tekivät aivan niin kuin hän oli arvannutkin eli lakkasivat kuuntelemasta noin kolmannen sanan kohdalla.  
  
Viittä vaille yhdeltä Ron oli harjannut hampaansa kahdesti ja vaihtanut paitaa viisi kertaa, mikä tuntui hiukan surulliselta siksi, että hänellä oli mukana reissussa vain neljä paitaa. Hän oli myös juonut jokusen litran teetä. Hän käveli pientä ympyrää hotellihuoneen lattialla ja vilkuili tuolille aseteltua tietokonetta, joka ei ollut koskaan näyttänyt yhtä uhkaavalta kuin tällä hetkellä. Lisäksi hän vilkuili Viktoria. Viktor näytti komealta ja rauhalliselta ja kuolemanvakavalta niin kuin aikoinaan ennen huispauspelejään, ja silloin kun he olivat menneet ensimmäistä kertaa yhdessä Kotikoloon.  
  
Yhdeltä Ron päätti, ettei tästä tulisi yhtään mitään. Puhuminen ei muutenkaan auttaisi. Kysehän oli seksistä eikä puhumisesta. Varmasti olisi järkevämpää nyt vain karata jonnekin.  
  
Viisi yli yksi Ron päätti, että hän pystyisi tähän. He molemmat pystyisivät tähän. Hän katui sitä kymmenen yli yksi, kun he menivät terapeutin lähettämälle nettiosoitteeseen ja istuutuivat tietokoneen eteen odottamaan. Hän pystyi istumaan paikallaan noin puoli minuuttia, ja sitten olikin pakko mennä hakemaan vielä yksi kuppi teetä. Kun hän tuli takaisin, Viktor oli jotenkin onnistunut löytämään kravatin ja vetämään sen niin tiukalle että oli tukehtumaisillaan, ja siinä menikin sitten mukavasti viimeiset kaksi minuuttia, kun hän yritti pelastaa Viktorin ja olla kaatamatta teetä tietokoneen päälle, mikä toisaalta olisi ratkaissut ainakin yhden ongelman.  
  
Kuusitoista yli yksi Viktor pystyi taas hengittämään eikä kukaan ollut kaatanut tietokoneen päälle teetä, ja sitten ystävällisen näköisen naisen naama ilmestyi tietokoneen näytölle. Nainen työnsi silmälasejaan paremmin nenälle ja kysyi, oliko pulu toipunut.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”No niin, Ron”, terapeutti sanoi, kun Ron oli istunut hiljaa tuolillaan jonkun aikaa. ”Kertoisitko vaikka aluksi, minkä takia te sinun mielestäsi olette täällä?” Nainen työnsi silmälasejaan paremmin nenälle. ”Siis siellä. Siellähän te olette. Ikävä juttu tämä pandemia, mutta mukavaa että terapia voidaan järjestää tällä tavalla etänäkin, ettei teidän tarvinnut odottaa esimerkiksi ensi vuoteen. Eikö vain?”  
  
”Niin”, Ron sanoi.  
  
”Kuulitteko että taikaministeriö on julkaissut uuden rukkassuosituksen?” terapeutti kysyi. ”Minäkin kävin eilen illalla kiireesti ostamassa kymmenen paria rukkasia, ennen kuin ne myydään kaikkialta loppuun. Toivottavasti vain ihmiset nyt tosissaan rupeavat käyttämään rukkasia sellaisissa paikoissa missä ei mitenkään pysty välttelemään muita ihmisiä, niin kuin esimerkiksi paritansseissa. Tietenkään rukkaset eivät suojaa rukkasten käyttäjää löyhäloitsutartunnalta melkein ollenkaan, mutta uusimpien tutkimusten mukaan ne kyllä estävät aika tehokkaasti tartunnan saanutta tarttumasta taikasauvaansa. Suomessahan rukkasia on käytetty jo kesällä ihan ilmaston takia, ja löyhäloitsun aiheuttamat hallitsemattomat taiat ovat olleet siellä selkeästi harvempia kuin sellaisissa maissa, missä ihmisten sormia ei palele kesällä.” Terapeutti rypisti otsaansa. ”Mihin me jäimmekään? Ron?”  
  
”En minä oikein tiedä”, Ron sanoi.  
  
”Ai niin”, terapeutti sanoi, ”me puhuimme siitä, miksi te sinun mielestäsi olette täällä. Tai siis siellä.”  
  
Ron vilkaisi Viktoria. Viktor hieroi kaulaansa. Se oli muuttunut vähän punaiseksi siitä kohdasta, jota kravatti oli kuristanut.  
  
”Viktor ei ostanut liukuvoidetta”, Ron sanoi terapeutille.  
  
Viktor hätkähti ja katsoi ensin Ronia ja sitten tietokonetta. ”Se ei ollut minun vikani. Sitä pitää ostaa bulgarialaisesta mustasta pörssistä.”  
  
”Bulgarialaisesta mustasta pörssistä?” terapeutti toisti.  
  
”Ja Ron olisi aivan hyvin voinut tilata sitä itse”, Viktor sanoi. ”Hän osaa bulgariaa jo jonkin verran, ja lisäksi olen ostanut hänelle viisi sanakirjaa.”  
  
”Viimeksi kun minä yritin tilata hammaslankaa bulgarialaisesta mustasta pörssistä, ne lähettivät meille viisikymmentä kanaa ja kirveen”, Ron huomautti. ”Ja kissat ehtivät tappaa aika monta ennen kuin me ehdimme väliin.”  
  
”Se oli kyllä hirveää”, Viktor sanoi. ”Verta ja höyheniä oli joka paikassa. Minä en oikein kestä verta, joten Ron joutui siivoamaan sen kaiken. Se oli hirveää. Ja sitten vielä pitkän aikaa saattoi käydä niin, että jostain yllättävästä paikasta löytyikin muutama höyhen.”  
  
”Ei niitä nyt niin kovin paljon löytynyt”, Ron sanoi, ”eivätkä ne olleet kovin verisiä.”  
  
”Kerran minä tulin töistä kotiin myöhään illalla ja menin nukkumaan ja käänsin tyynyn ympäri, ja sen alla olikin verta ja höyheniä.”  
  
”Minähän olin sanonut että liinavaatekaapista löytyi kanan pää”, Ron sanoi ja vilkaisi terapeuttia. ”Me emme koskaan löytäneet kaikkia kanoja.”  
  
”Kissat ovat varmaan syöneet osan”, Viktor sanoi. ”Tai ehkä joku on mennyt viemäriin. Se onkin ollut tukossa.”  
  
”Aivan”, terapeutti sanoi ja työnsi silmälaseja paremmin nenälle. ”Minusta jotenkin tuntuu siltä, ettei tämä nyt enää liity siihen, miksi te olette täällä tänään. Mitä sinä sanoitkaan liukuvoiteesta, Ron?”  
  
Ron avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan.  
  
”Minä en ostanut liukuvoidetta”, Viktor sanoi vähän samanlaisella äänellä kuin millä oli esitellyt itsensä Ronin vanhemmille vuonna 2010. Se oli ollut sateinen iltapäivä ja he olivat olleet aivan märkiä, koska olivat ilmiintyneet Kotikolon pihatielle ja sitten seisseet siinä viisitoista minuuttia, koska eivät olleet uskaltaneet mennä sisään. Sitten siinä olikin käynyt niin, että Viktor oli vilustunut ja he olivat joutuneet pysyttelemään Kotikolossa viikon, ja Molly oli tehnyt Viktorille vanhoilla englantilaisilla kurkkupastilliloitsuilla höystettyjä kurpitsakeittoja ja yrittänyt saada Viktorin käyttämään kolmea villapaitaa samaan aikaan. Ainakin he olivat tutustuneet kunnolla. Nykyään aina kun Ron jutteli äitinsä kanssa, äiti kysyi ensimmäisenä, mitä Viktorille kuului, Viktor kun oli niin mukava poika. Sitten äiti kysyi mitä kissoille kuului, ja sitten että oliko viime aikoina satanut.  
  
”Vai niin”, terapeutti sanoi ja katseli heitä. ”Viktor, onko sille jokin erityinen syy, että miksi sinä et ostanut liukuvoidetta? Vai johtuiko se vain bulgarialaisesta mustasta pörssistä niin kuin sanoit?”  
  
Viktor vilkaisi Ronia.  
  
”Minusta tuntuu että hän unohti sen tahallaan”, Ron sanoi. ”Olen pahoillani mutta siltä minusta tuntuu.”  
  
”Meillä oli liukuvoidetta kylppärin kaapissa”, Viktor sanoi hänelle. ”Sinä olisit ihan hyvin voinut pakata sen mukaan.”  
  
”Minä unohdin sen”, Ron sanoi ja nielaisi muutaman kerran. ”Olen pahoillani mutta minusta tuntuu, että ehkä minä unohdin sen tahallani.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Viktor sanoi ja kuulosti jo vähän enemmän itseltään. ”Se oli kyllä jo vanhentunutkin.”  
  
”Me emme tosiaan ole käyttäneet sitä vähään aikaan”, Ron sanoi ja hieroi nenäänsä.  
  
”Vai niin”, terapeutti sanoi. ”Olisiko mahdollista, että liukuvoide symboloisi tässä tapauksessa jotain muuta asiaa?”  
  
Ron vilkaisi jalkojaan. Viktor vilkaisi kylpyhuoneen ovea. Ulkona lokit huusivat. Ne olivat tänään kuulostaneet erityisen murhanhimoisilta.  
  
”Ei esimerkiksi ole lainkaan tavatonta, että pariskunnat haluavat täällä minun vastaanotollani puhua vaikkapa seksistä”, terapeutti sanoi ja korjasi silmälasiensa asentoa. Silmälasit näyttivät pistävän vastaan. ”Se on jopa suorastaan tavallista. Varmaan tekin tiedätte, että on ihan normaalia, että pitkän suhteen aikana tulee kaikennäköistä vastaan. Saattaa vaikka käydä niin, että jossain vaiheessa elämää pariskunnan seksuaaliset halut eivät vain kohtaa. Sellainen voi kestää hetken tai sitten vähän pitempään. Mutta siitäkin on hyvä pystyä puhumaan.” Terapeutti otti taikasauvan ja näpäytti silmälasejaan, jotka rauhoittuivat heti. ”Tai minähän tässä vain arvailen. Ehkä teidän kohdallanne on kyse jostain muusta. Viktor, haluaisitko sinä kertoa, mistä sinä haluaisit jutella tänään?”  
  
”En mistään”, Viktor sanoi ja vilkaisi sitten Ronia. Ron katsoi takaisin. Viktor oli katsonut häntä vähän samanlaisella katseella silloin kun oli vienyt hänet syntymäpäiväjuhlille pubiin kahdenkymmenenviiden serkkunsa kanssa. ”Ron ei enää halua seksiä.”  
  
Ron vetäisi terävästi henkeä. ”Viktor!”  
  
”Sinä puhut siitä vähän väliä”, Viktor sanoi, ”mutta et sitten kuitenkaan ikinä halua sitä.”  
  
”Eihän tuossa ole mitään järkeä”, Ron sanoi. ”Jos minä puhun siitä miten minä haluan harrastaa seksiä, niin tietenkin minä haluan harrastaa sitä. Vai mitä?” Hän vilkaisi terapeuttia, joka kuitenkin vaikutti neuvottelevan silmälasiensa kanssa. Hän kääntyi takaisin kohti Viktoria. ”Vai miksi minä sanoisin, että haluan seksiä, jos en haluaisi sitä?”  
  
”Ehkä sinä toivot etten minä huomaisi, ettet sinä halua sitä”, Viktor sanoi ja tuijotti häntä melkein onnettoman näköisenä.  
  
Hän mietti olisiko liian myöhäistä räjäyttää tietokone ja perua tämä kaikki. Hän ei mitenkään kestänyt sitä, että Viktor näytti noin surulliselta.  
  
”Kyllä minä haluan”, hän sanoi. ”Mutta joskus minusta tuntuu, ettet sinä halua.” Se sai Viktorin näyttämään vielä hiukan surullisemmalta.  
  
”Kyllä minä haluan”, Viktor sanoi. ”Se vain on vähän vaikeaa. Aina on niin kiire. Ja meillä on kaksikymmentä kissaakin, ja minulla on töitä, ja sinulla on töitä, ja keittiöremontti on ollut kesken viisi vuotta.”  
  
”Minä olen sanonut kymmenen kertaa, ettei niitä kaappeja tarvitse maalata”, Ron sanoi. ”Ne ovat ihan hyvät sellaisina kuin ovat. Ja älä syytä kissoja, ei se ole niiden vika.”  
  
”En minä syytä ketään”, Viktor sanoi ja näytti siltä että syytti Ronia.  
  
”Kyllä minä haluaisin seksiä”, Ron sanoi, ”mutta se vain on niin stressaavaa.”  
  
”Ei se ole yhtään stressaavaa”, Viktor sanoi, ”sehän on yksinkertaista.”  
  
”Minä luulin että se olisi yksinkertaista”, Ron sanoi. ”Silloin kun me rupesimme seurustelemaan, minä luulin niin. Mutta ei se ollutkaan. Sinä kysyit mitä minä _halusin._ ”  
  
”Totta kai minä kysyin mitä sinä _halusit”_ , Viktor sanoi. ”Mitä minun sitten olisi pitänyt tehdä, lukea ajatuksia? Sehän on laitonta.”  
  
”Minulla ei ollut yhtään kokemusta miehistä”, Ron sanoi, ”ei ollenkaan, ennen kuin minä tapasin sinut. Mutta sinulla oli, niin että minä tietenkin ajattelin, että sinä tietäisit miten se kaikki tehdään. Mutta sitten sinä halusitkin tietää mitä minä halusin. Ja enhän minä voinut tietää sitä.”  
  
”Miten niin minulla oli kokemusta? Minä olin harrastanut seksiä kolmen miehen kanssa ennen sinua, ja yksi niistä oli minun valmentajani, ja se tapahtui yhdeksänkymmentäluvulla. Mitään mitä tapahtui yhdeksänkymmentäluvulla ei lasketa. Ja kahdella muulla kerralla minä olin vähän humalassa.”  
  
Ron avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. ”Sinä et kertonut minulle tuota.”  
  
”Sinä et kysynyt”, Viktor sanoi. ”Sinä vain halusit että minä tiedän, miten harrastetaan seksiä, ja sitten sinä aina katsoit minua sillä tavalla kuin minä olisin tehnyt sen jotenkin väärin.”  
  
”Enkä katsonut.”  
  
”Sinä näytit aina vähän pettyneeltä.”  
  
”Enkä näyttänyt”, Ron sanoi. Hän kyllä muisti hyvin, miten oli tuijotellut Viktoria vähän pettyneenä ja sitten ollut pettynyt siihen, ettei Viktor huomannut, kuinka pettynyt hän oli. ”En minä ollut yhtään pettynyt.”  
  
”Sinä sanoit ettet tiennyt mitä haluat”, Viktor sanoi, ”mutta jotain sinä halusit, ja se oli aina jotain muuta kuin mitä me teimme.”  
  
”Tuo ei ole totta”, Ron sanoi. Se saattoi hyvinkin olla totta. Hänellä alkoi olla jo aika tukala olo, ja teekin oli loppu. Hän päätti ottaa järeät aseet käyttöön. ”Minä rakastan sinua.”  
  
”Minäkin rakastan sinua”, Viktor sanoi samanlaisella äänellä kuin silloin kerran, kun oli yrittänyt selittää Ronille, miten Ron oli päätynyt vahingossa tilaamaan bulgarialaisesta nettikaupasta sementtiä kissanruuan tilaan. ”Mutta joskus minusta tuntuu, että sinulla oli joku ihmeellinen ajatus homoseksistä päässäsi ja sitten minä en sopinutkaan siihen ja sinä olet ollut vähän pettynyt siitä asti.”  
  
Se nyt ainakaan ei ollut yhtään totta. Ronilla oli kyllä ollut joku ihmeellinen ajatus homoseksistä päässään, mutta Viktor oli sopinut siihen mainiosti, koska hän oli kehitellyt sitä ajatusta nimenomaan Viktorin julistetta katsellessaan, ja tietysti runkatessaan niille keräilykorteille kylpyhuoneessa. Mutta hän ei ollut ihan varma, oliko ikinä kertonut siitäkään Viktorille. Se oli sellainen asia, jota oli vähän vaikea kertoa, niin kuin suurin osa muistakin asioista.  
  
”No niin”, terapeutti sanoi tietokoneen näytöllä. Nenäliinat leijailivat terapeutin naaman edessä, ja Ron tajusi yllätyksekseen, että kurkussa tuntui aika tukalalta. Sitä paitsi hänen vasemman silmänsä ulkonurkka oli hiukan kostea.  
  
”Helvetti”, Viktor sanoi, nosti kravatin lattialta ja niisti nenänsä siihen. ”Tämä on hirveää. En minä halua, että sinä olet pettynyt minuun.”  
  
”En minä ole pettynyt sinuun.”  
  
”Oletpa”, Viktor sanoi ja ojensi kravatin hänelle. Hän kuivasi vasemman silmänsä ulkonurkan sen puhtaaseen päähän.  
  
”No niin”, terapeutti sanoi, ”nythän me olemme päässeet jo vähän vauhtiin. Te siis ilmeisesti haluatte puhua seksistä. Ja jos nyt käsitin ihan oikein, niin tilanne on se, että ette ole juurikaan harrastaneet sitä viime aikoina.”  
  
”Kyllä me maaliskuussa yritimme”, Ron sanoi ja hämmästyi vähän sitä, miten itkuiselta hänen äänensä kuulosti. Ei hän nyt missään nimessä ollut aikonut ruveta itkemään terapiassa.  
  
”Yrititte?”  
  
”Me olimme vähän humalassa”, Viktor sanoi. ”Sen takia se ei onnistunut.”  
  
”Vai niin”, terapeutti sanoi ja nappasi yhden nenäliinoista, kun se yritti liiskaantua näyttöä vasten. ”Haluaisitteko kertoa millä tavalla tarkalleen ottaen se ei onnistunut?”  
  
Viktor pudisteli päätään. Ron niisti nenänsä taskunpohjalta löytyneeseen kuittiin ja leijutti sen sitten roskikseen. Ulkona oli näköjään alkanut sataa. Ikkunan takana istui kolme lokkia katselemassa sisään ja kaikki näyttivät vihaisilta. Vähän samanlainen sää oli ollut silloin maaliskuussa, kun hän oli hörppinyt viskiä ja ajatellut että nyt se onnistuisi. Nyt he harrastaisivat seksiä. Sitten sitä ei tarvitsisi vähään aikaan murehtia, vaan he molemmat tietäisivät, että he olivat ihan tavallinen ja normaali onnellinen pariskunta.  
  
”Me emme, tuota noin”, Ron sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa lokeille, ”me emme saaneet sitä sisälle.”  
  
”Vai niin”, terapeutti sanoi. ”Niin mitä siis ette saaneet minne?”  
  
Ron raapi nenäänsä. ”Viktorin, tuota…”  
  
”Minun penistäni”, Viktor sanoi ja kuulosti vihaiselta niin kuin jouluna 2013, kun kissat olivat pudottaneet suklaavanukaskulhon pöydältä. Viktor oli edelleen varma, että ne olivat tehneet sen tarkoituksella, ja siltä se kieltämättä oli näyttänytkin.  
  
”Vai niin”, terapeutti sanoi mutta kuulosti nyt hiukan kiinnostuneemmalta. ”Ja miltä se sinusta tuntui?”  
  
”No, Ron oli pettynyt ja väitti ettei ollut pettynyt”, Viktor sanoi, ”mutta minä kyllä tunnen hänet.”  
  
”En minä ollut pettynyt”, Ron sanoi. Tietenkin hän oli ollut pettynyt. ”Mutta viime vuosina minusta on tuntunut siltä ettei sinua kiinnosta enää paljoakana. Sinä haluaisit vain… haluaisit tehdä käsijuttuja ja se riittäisi sinulle.”  
  
”Vai niin”, terapeutti sanoi. ”Eikö se siis riitä sinulle, Ron? Miten sinä koet tämän asian?”  
  
”Tietenkin se riittää minulle”, Ron sanoi. Ei se riittänyt. ”Mutta senhän ei kuuluisi mennä niin. Siitä tulee sellainen olo, että minussa on jotain vikaa.”  
  
”Ei sinussa ole mitään vikaa”, Viktor sanoi.  
  
”Minä luulin että se olisi erilaista”, Ron sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. ”Luulin että seksi olisi erilaista.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Silloin kun kissat olivat pudottaneet sen suklaavanukaskulhon lattialle jouluna 2013, he olivat siivonneet sirpaleet ja sitten suklaavanukkaan, syöneet riisipuurosta sen mitä oli jäljellä, ja sitten he olivat menneet sänkyyn. He olivat olleet silloin kahdestaan omassa kodissaan Bulgariassa. He olivat laittaneet makuuhuoneen oven kiinni ja jättäneet kaikki kissat ulkopuolelle, koska olivat yhä olleet hiukan vihaisia, ja sitten he olivat tajunneet, että nyt oli harvinainen hetki. Kukaan ei kävellyt heidän päällään eikä naukunut eikä raapinut heitä silkasta onnesta.  
  
Sitten he olivat harrastaneet seksiä.  
  
Siihen aikaan he tekivät sitä aina toisinaan, joskus kerran kuukaudessa, joskus pari kertaa viikossa. Sinä kesänä oli kerran sattunut niinkin, että he olivat tehneet sen kahdesti saman päivän aikana. Tosin jälkimmäinen kerta oli ollut pelkkiä käsijuttuja, eikä Ron vieläkään tiennyt, olisiko niitä oikeastaan kuulunut laskea. Hän kyllä piti niistäkin. Ja se oli ainakin käytännöllistä. He makasivat sängyssä kasvokkain ja sitten runkkasivat toisiaan mutta eivät samaan tahtiin, koska Viktor halusi vähän tiukemman otteen ja hitaamman tahdin. Sitten jälkikäteen he suutelivat vähän aikaa ja kävivät kusella ja nukahtivat. Lakanat sai siivottua helposti kätevällä loitsulla, jonka Ron oli joutunut opettelemaan jo varhaisessa teini-iässä. Kaiken kaikkiaan se oli hyvin yksinkertaista hommaa ja tuntui aina hyvältä, silloinkin kun siihen ei jaksanut keskittyä.  
  
Mutta silloin jouluna 2013 suklaakulho-onnettomuuden jälkeen he kokeilivat taas varsinaista seksiä. Ron joutui vähän suostuttelemaan Viktoria ja mietti sitten miksi oli tehnyt sen. Hän oli sängyllä kontallaan ja yritti pitää tunnelmaa yllä, vaikka jotenkin oli taas hirveän vaikea saada Viktoria mahtumaan hänen sisälleen, ja Viktorin kalu osui ihan vääriin kohtiin tai ehkä oikeita ei ollutkaan, ja sitten kun se ihan pienen hetken tuntui hyvältä, Viktor laukesikin jo ja pyysi anteeksi, kun se oli mennyt niin nopeasti. Hän sanoi ettei se tietenkään mitään haitannut. Ei se haitannutkaan. Sitten Viktor pujotteli sormet hänen ympärilleen ja runkkasi juuri sillä tavalla josta hän eniten piti ja suuteli samalla hänen selkäänsä, ja kaikki oli ihan hyvin.  
  
Mutta vähän myöhemmin, kun Viktor oli jo nukahtanut ja hän makasi vielä valveilla, hän mietti oliko hänessä kuitenkin jotain vikaa. Hänhän oli haaveillut sellaisista jutuista jo silloin, kun ne olivat vaikuttaneet aivan mahdottomilta. Hän oli lukinnut kylpyhuoneen oven, väittänyt Hermionelle että pesi hampaitaan, ja oikeasti hän oli miettinyt sitä, miten joku komea mies työntäisi hänen sisälleen ensin sormet ja sitten koko kalun. Aluksi se sattuisi hiukan mutta hyvällä tavalla, ja sitten kun sen jonkun komean miehen – jonka hän siis useimmiten kuvitteli Viktoriksi – kalu olisi kunnolla hänen sisällään, se tuntuisi jo uskomattoman hyvältä. Käsittämätön mielihyvän aalto huuhtoutuisi syvältä hänen sisältään aina varpaisiin ja sormenpäihin saakka. Polvet tärisisivät ja korvissa humisisi. Sitten sitä jatkuisi jonkin aikaa, ja joka työnnöllä nautinto vain yltyisi niin ettei hän muistaisi enää edes omaa nimeään, ja sitten lopulta hän laukeaisi niin että silmät sumenisivat.  
  
Sitä hän oli miettinyt ja mennyt sitten avaamaan oven, koska kissat naukuivat sen takana.   
  
  
**  
  
  
”Joskus minusta tuntuu”, Viktor sanoi ja katsoi häntä käsivarret puuskassa rinnan päällä, ”että sinä olet vihainen minulle siitä, että homona olo olikin erilaista kuin sinä luulit.”  
  
”Minä tulin kaapista vasta kolmikymppisenä”, Ron sanoi terapeutille, joka koetti vangita karkailevia nenäliinoja. ”Tai oikeastaan tajusin joutuneeni kaappiin vasta vähän ennen sitä, kun erosin vaimostani.”  
  
”Minusta tuntuu myös, että sinä olet aina vähän niin kuin verrannut minua häneen”, Viktor sanoi ja niisti nenänsä vessapaperin palaseen. Nenäliinat ruudun takana kohahtivat. ”Enkä minä ole ollut ikinä ihan varma, miten minä pärjään siinä vertailussa.”  
  
Ron selvitti kurkkuaan. ”En ole ikinä katunut sitä että me rupesimme seurustelemaan.”  
  
”Mutta sinä ajattelit että seksi olisi erilaista. Eikä se ollutkaan.”  
  
”Totta kai se oli erilaista –”  
  
”Ja sitten sinulla oli niitä keräilykorttejakin”, Viktor sanoi ja vilkuili häntä ja terapeuttia, ”niitä keräilykortteja sukkalaatikossa.”  
  
Ron veti terävästi henkeä.  
  
”Enkä minä ole näyttänyt sellaiselta viiteentoista vuoteen”, Viktor sanoi. ”En minä silloinkaan näyttänyt ihan siltä, siinä oli vähän kuvanmuokkausloitsua mukana. Mutta nykyään minusta ei saisi sellaista edes muokkaamalla. Minähän olen lihonutkin vaikka kuinka paljon sen jälkeen kun lopetin ammattiurheilun.”  
  
”Et sinä ole lihonut.”  
  
”Ja aina kun minä sanon sinulle että olen lihonut, niin sinä vain aina väität, että en minä ole ja että minä näytän hyvältä.”  
  
”Sinä näytät hyvältä”, Ron sanoi ja raapi sitten nenäänsä. ”Sinä ihan todella näytät hyvältä.”  
  
”Ehkä sinä halusit sen miehen joka oli niissä keräilykorteissa”, Viktor sanoi ja hiljensi sitten ääntään, ”tai sellaisen miehen joka haluaisi vain jotain, en minä tiedä, jotain miehekästä seksiä. Ja sitten minä en ollutkaan sellainen.”  
  
”Minä vain…” Ron veti syvään henkeä. ”Minä olen aina jotenkin ajatellut, että se voisi tuntua vähän paremmalta. Tai että muille ihmisille se varmaan tuntuu vielä vähän paremmalta. Mutta ei se missään tapauksessa tarkoita etten olisi tyytyväinen sinuun.”  
  
”Totta kai se tarkoittaa”, Viktor sanoi.  
  
”Minä en ole tyytyväinen itseeni”, Ron sanoi. ”Minun pitäisi olla erilainen. Minä olin jotenkin huono Hermionen kanssa ja sitten kun tajusin että olenkin ehkä homo, ajattelin että se johtui siitä. Mutta ei se ehkä johtunutkaan.”  
  
”Joskus minä mietin”, Viktor sanoi, ”että entä jos sinä teet samalla tavalla minun kanssani. Siis että entä jos sinä et ole tyytyväinen, ja sitten sinä mietit sitä hiljaa etkä puhu siitä ja jonain päivänä sinä vaan lähdet.”  
  
”En minä tekisi niin.”  
  
”Mutta sillä tavalla sinä teit viimeksi.”  
  
”Se oli erilaista”, Ron sanoi, vaikkei oikeastaan tiennyt miksi se oli ollut erilaista.  
  
”Minulla on yksi toinenkin juttu”, Viktor sanoi ja näytti vähän vaivaantuneelta. ”Minä haluaisin koiran.”  
  
”Nyt meiltä alkaa valitettavasti loppua aika”, terapeutti sanoi ja korjaili silmälasejaan paremmin nenälle. ”Haluaisitteko varata seuraavan ajan?”  
  
  
**  
  
  
He varasivat seuraavan ajan keväälle 2022, mutta kuulemma peruutusaikoja saattaisi hyvinkin tulla jo aiemmin. Lisäksi terapeutti antoi heille muutaman tehtävän, jotka tuntuivat äkkiseltään aivan mahdottomilta. Ronin piti miettiä, millaiset odotukset hänellä oli seksin suhteen, kun kerran tuntui siltä, etteivät ne ikinä aivan täyttyneet. Lisäksi hänen piti miettiä, mistä kaikesta hän oikeastaan piti seksissä eikä seksin ajattelussa. Viktorin puolestaan piti aina kertoa Ronille, kun hänelle tuli sellainen tunne, että Ron ajatteli keräilykortteja eikä häntä. Lisäksi hänen piti miettiä, oliko aivan välttämätöntä hankkia koira, jos taloudessa asui jo kaksikymmentä kissaa.  
  
Illalla kun lapset olivat jo menneet nukkumaan, he istuivat vierekkäin hotellin terassilla. Vettä satoi naamaan ja lokit kiertelivät ylhäällä taivaalla ja tarkkailivat heitä.  
  
”Minä ajattelin jotenkin”, Ron sanoi ja katseli parkkipaikkaa, ”että sinun kanssasi se olisi ihan erilaista. Ja tuntuisi ihan erilaiselta. Ja tuntuihan se. Mutta ei… ei ihan siltä kuin olin ajatellut. Vaikka en oikeasti edes tiedä mitä olin ajatellut.”  
  
”Ei minulla oikeasti ollut juurikaan kokemusta ennen sinua”, Viktor sanoi. ”Ne muut jutut olivat niin lyhyitä ja vähän onnettomia. Sinä olit ensimmäinen ihminen jonka kanssa minä seurustelin ihan oikeasti. Ja sinä olit ollut naimisissa kymmenen vuotta ja sinulla oli kaksi lasta, ja aina tuntui siltä että sinä olet jo harjoitellut sitä kaikkea ja minä olin ihan pihalla.”  
  
”En tajua miksei se vain voi tuntua siltä miltä minä kuvittelin”, Ron sanoi. ”Ja miksi se on niin vaikeaa. Ja miksi minä en onnistu laukeamaan sillä tavalla että sinä olet minun sisälläni.” Sitten hän punastui.  
  
”Ehkä sinä et vain tykkää siitä sillä tavalla”, Viktor sanoi. ”Ehkä se ei siksi tunnu hyvältä.”  
  
”Mutta minä haluaisin tykätä siitä sillä tavalla.”  
  
”Minä haluaisin… minä haluaisin että sinä panisit minua.” Viktor veti takin kaulusta ylemmäs. ”Vaikka edes sormilla. Minä pystyn laukeamaan sillä tavalla. Niin kuin tiedät.”  
  
”Siitä vain tulee sellainen olo, että mikä minussa on vikana kun se ei toimi minulle niin”, Ron sanoi. ”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Ei sitä tarvitse pyytää anteeksi”, Viktor sanoi ja katseli taivaalle. ”Luuletko että ne tietävät, että me tapoimme yhden niistä?”  
  
”Se oli Hugo”, Ron sanoi ja vilkaisi myös lokkeja. ”Ehkä meidän kannattaisi mennä takaisin sisälle.”  
  
”Sitten kun me pääsemme kotiin”, Viktor sanoi, ”niin voisimme yhden päivän vaikka vain olla ja siivota ja katsoa telkkaria.”  
  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä.”  
  
”Ja olla miettimättä seksiä.”  
  
”Sopii”, Ron sanoi, ja sitten lokit hyökkäsivät.


	2. Chapter 2

5\. luku  
  
  
  
Seuraavana aamuna ei satanut. Ron heräsi helpottuneena siitä, ettei joutuisi tänään keskustelemaan seksielämästään kenenkään tuntemattoman kanssa – tai jos oltiin ihan tarkkoja, niin luultavasti hän ei keskustelisi siitä kenenkään kanssa. Hän ja Viktor olivat eilisen aikana keskustelleet seksistä yhtä paljon kuin aiempien yhdentoista vuoden aikana yhteensä, niin että varmaan heidän kiintiönsä olisi täynnä vähäksi aikaa.  
  
”Hieno sää”, Viktor sanoi, kun he pesivät hampaita vierekkäin kylpyhuoneessa. ”Tilasin sitä liukuvoidetta.”  
  
Ron hätkähti niin että pudotti hammasharjan lattialle ja sitten astui sen päälle.  
  
”Ajattelin että sitten sitä ainakin on”, Viktor sanoi yhtä tyynesti kuin vuonna 2016, kun he olivat käyneet viikonloppulomalla Viktorin vanhempien luona ja sitten kotiin tullessaan huomanneet, että kissat olivat oppineet käyttämään kylpyhuoneen vaahtoloitsua. ”Sen pitäisi tulla iltapäivällä, niin että älä sitten säikähdä.”  
  
”En minä säikähdä”, Ron sanoi. Bulgarialainen musta pörssi käytti oravia, ja hän pelkäsi niitä. Ne olivat työssään nähneet kaiken eivätkä väistäneet ihmisiä, eivätkä juuri mitään muutakaan. ”Ei sillä liukuvoiteella olisi ollut niin kovin kiire”, hän lisäsi ja leijutti hammasharjan roskikseen. Hänen pitäisi ostaa uusi hotellin vastaanotosta. Siellä olisi takuulla se sama nainen, joka haluaisi tietää, millaisia lahjoja Viktor osti hänelle ja oliko Viktorilla tatuointeja huomaamattomissa paikoissa.  
  
”Ei niin”, Viktor sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä. ”Mutta ei siitä ollut paljon vaivaa. Ja eihän meidän tarvitse käyttää sitä.”  
  
”Tosiaan”, hän sanoi ja katseli kun Viktor harjasi hampaansa loppuun. ”Voisinko minä –”  
  
Viktor ojensi hänelle hammasharjansa ja jäi sitten tuijottamaan hänen otsaansa. ”Sinusta valuu verta.”  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi, tosin se kuulosti vähän epäselvältä, koska hänellä oli suussaan hammastahnaa ja Viktorin hammasharja.  
  
”Se on sen eilisen lokin tekemä haava. Istu alas niin minä katson miltä se näyttää.”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse”, hän sanoi ja näki sitten silmäkulmastaan, miten nenänpäätä pitkin alkoi valua verta. Tämähän oli vakavaa. Viktoria voisi ruveta pyörryttämään, ja sitten Viktor ei pääsisi juoksulenkille ja olisi iltapäivällä ihan onneton kun ei ollut päässyt juoksulenkille, mutta yrittäisi peittää sen, koska ajatteli että oli typerää olla onneton siksi, ettei ollut päässyt juoksulenkille. Ja olihan se. Mutta Ronia ei haitannut. Hänkin oli usein onneton aivan typerien asioiden takia.  
  
Hän istuutui vessanpöntön suljetulle kannelle ja odotti, kun Viktor teki pikaisen haavanpuhdistusloitsun ja sitten laastariloitsun ja sitten toisen laastariloitsun, koska ensimmäinen oli mennyt vähän sivuun. Ilmeisesti Viktorin sauvakäsi jo vähän vapisi. Ron laittoi kätensä Viktorin selälle ja piti sen siellä, ja Viktor hengitti muutaman kerran syvään ja sitten teki vielä yhden laastariloitsun. Tällä kertaa se taisi onnistua. Hän nousi seisomaan ja Viktor istuutui vuorostaan vessanpöntön kannelle, ja hän piti kämmenensä vähän aikaa Viktorin olkapäällä samalla kun tämä hengitteli.  
  
”Ulkona ei taida sataa”, hän sanoi. ”Voitaisiin mennä rannalle.”  
  
Viktor taputti häntä kylkeen. ”Pitää kyllä varoa lokkeja.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
He ostivat hotellin vastaanotosta kaksi sateenvarjoa ja loihtivat ne niin, että ne rupeaisivat uhkailemaan lokkeja heti kun lokit lähestyisivät heitä. Kun he sitten pääsivät ulos, lokkeja ei näkynyt missään. Tyhjä hampurilaiskääre vain pyöri parkkipaikan yli ja invapaikalla torkkuva hevoskotka vilkaisi heitä kuin olisi ihmetellyt, mitä he siinä toljottivat. He eivät tienneet joten jatkoivat matkaa. Vieläkään ei satanut ellei sitten laskettu ilmassa leijuvaa pientä kosteuden aavistusta, joka tiivistyi iholle ja valui villapaidan kauluksesta sisään.  
  
He päättivät että voisivat aivan hyvin kävellä rannalle kun sääkin oli tällainen. Samalla he saisivat raitista ilmaa. Lapset katsoivat heitä samalla tavalla kuin aina silloin, kun tuli puhe jostain mikä liittyi yhdeksänkymmentälukuun. Ron muistutti lapsia siitä, että asiat voisivat olla huonomminkin. Hugo voisi olla taikuuden historian etätunnilla, joka sattumoisin oli jouduttu perumaan tältä aamupäivältä, koska professori Binns oli saanut löyhäloitsutartunnan ja ryhtynyt herättämään kavereitaan henkiin. Ja Rose puolestaan voisi olla pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen tunnilla, ellei olisi sattumoisin käynyt niin, että Tylypahka oli täynnä tuoreita zombeja, joista osan arvomaailma vaikutti huomattavasti radikaalimmalta nyt kuin silloin, kun Binns oli tuntenut heidät ollessaan yhä hengissä. Kukaan ei tiennyt kuinka kauan siitä oli.  
  
”Minä en edes tiennyt, että aaveet voivat saada tartunnan”, Rose sanoi ja kuulosti vähän järkyttyneeltä.  
  
”Löyhäloitsu on vielä niin uusi tauti, että siitä opitaan uutta jatkuvasti”, Ron sanoi. Ei hänkään ollut tiennyt, ja hänkin oli järkyttynyt. Mutta hän voisi miettiä järkytystään sitten joskus myöhemmin, kun olisi kahdestaan Viktorin kanssa. ”Mutta älä murehdi liikaa. En usko että löyhäloitsu on Binnsille hengenvaarallinen.”  
  
”Entä jos me emme pääse ikinä enää Tylypahkaan?” Hugo kysyi ja tuijotti Ronia silmät suurina ja surullisina niin kuin aina silloin, kun oli aika lopettaa _Grand Theft Auton_ pelaaminen kevyesti loihditulla Xboxilla. Hugon peliaika oli rajoitettu puoleen tuntiin kerrallaan, koska pojalle tuli niin helposti matkapahoinvointia.  
  
”Kyllä te pääsette joskus takaisin Tylypahkaan”, Ron sanoi ja astui vahingossa sivuun polulta, joka kulki kanervikkojen halki. Hänen jalkansa upposi mutalätäkköön polveen saakka, ja Viktor tarttui häntä kyynärpäästä ja vetäisi hänet takaisin polulle.  
  
”Mutta entä jos emme pääse?” Hugo kysyi. ”Entä jos Tylypahkassa on tästä eteenpäin pelkkiä opettajia? Ja zombeja?”  
  
”Kyllä ne saavat zombit pois sieltä”, Ron sanoi ja mietti pitäisikö huomauttaa, että oli epäkohteliasta sanoa Binnsin ystäviä zombeiksi. Kaikki he kuolisivat joskus.  
  
”Mutta entä jos eivät saakaan?” Hugo kysyi.  
  
”Minulla on nälkä”, Rose sanoi.  
  
”Minua väsyttää”, Hugo sanoi. ”Entä jos ne zombit valtaavat Tylypahkan ja syövät kaikki opettajat, mitä sitten tapahtuu?”  
  
”Eivät ne syö opettajia”, Ron sanoi ja vilkaisi Viktoria sivusilmällä. Viktor kohautti olkapäitään. _Helvetti._ ”Luultavasti ne eivät syö opettajia. Ei murehdita sitä nyt. Ihan kohta ollaan rannalla, ja sitten –”  
  
”Minä kuulin että Anton Flint sai löyhäloitsutartunnan”, Hugo sanoi. ”Ja hän muutti koko perheensä poneiksi.”  
  
”Ei siinä niin käynyt”, Rose sanoi. ”Minä kuulin että hän muutti itsensä poniksi ja söi kaikki isänsä viherkasvit ja sai jonkun myrkytyksen ja melkein menetti häntänsä.”  
  
”Ei siinä niin käynyt”, Hugo sanoi. ”Isä?”  
  
”Niin?” Ron kysyi. Viktor vilkaisi häntä vähän huolestuneesti.  
  
”Entä jos minä saan löyhäloitsun?”  
  
Hän huokaisi vaivihkaa. ”Sitten me viemme sinut Pyhään Mungoon ja he laittavat sinut kuntoon saman tien.”  
  
”Entä jos Pyhää Mungoa ei enää ole? Jos sille on käynyt niin kuin Tylypahkalle, että siellä on pelkkiä zombeja?”  
  
Ron mietti hetken. ”Sitten me soitamme sinun äidillesi.”  
  
Sen jälkeen Hugo rauhoittui. Rose puhui vähän siitä, miten ärsyttävää oli, että huispausharjoituksia pidettiin etänä, ja että otteluja ei missään nimessä voitaisi pitää sillä lailla, ja jos niin kuitenkin kävisi, niin hän kyllä lopettaisi. Ron oli ihan varma, ettei Rose lopettaisi, mutta sanoi että tietenkin Rose voisi lopettaa, jos haluaisi. Viktor sanoi että vuoden 2001 maailmanmestaruuskilpailut oli melkein jouduttu perumaan, ne nimittäin oli yritetty järjestää Suomessa toukokuussa ja yllättäen olikin tullut lumimyrsky. Rose huomautti, ettei ollut vielä edes syntynyt silloin. Ron katseli taivaalle ja luuli hetken näkevänsä auringon pilkahtavan pilvien takaa, mutta se olikin vain lokin siipi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kaikkien odotusten vastaisesti ranta oli oikein mukava. Kun he olivat selvinneet kanervikosta ja kiivenneet muutaman kallion yli ja yhden ali ja sitten laskeutuneet alas kiemurtelevaa polkua joka kulki jyrkähköä rinnettä pitkin, he pääsivät kauniille hiekkarannalle, jossa tuulikaan ei ollut aivan yhtä kylmää ja kosteaa kuin matkan varrella. He seisoivat hetken hietikolla, ja sitten Viktor alkoi riisua vaatteitaan. Ron tuijotti vähän aikaa kunnes sitten tajusi mitä tapahtui.  
  
”Ei siellä ole kylmä”, Viktor sanoi, käveli vedenrajaan pelkissä uimahousuissa ja työnsi varpaansa veteen. ”On siellä kylmä”, hän sanoi, ”mutta lämmitysloitsu auttaa.”  
  
Ron katseli, miten Viktor teki reilut viisi lämmitysloitsua ja yritti sitten uudestaan. Tällä kertaa Viktor käveli aaltoihin vyötäröä myöten ennen kuin kääntyi ympäri ja viittoi heitä tulemaan lähemmäs.  
  
”En minä taida”, Ron sanoi. ”Minulle voi tulla flunssa.”  
  
Viktor hymyili hänelle pää vähän kallellaan. ”Mehän tulimme rantalomalle.”  
  
Niin hän sitten meni veteen. Se oli hirveää. Hän pelkäsi koko ajan että jäätyisi, vaikka lämmitysloitsut kyllä auttoivat, niin ettei hän tuntenut kylmyyttä eikä mitään muutakaan polvista ylöspäin. Hän ui Viktorin perässä rannan suuntaan ja piti silmällä lapsia, jotka pyörittelivät heille silmiään kunnes ilmeisesti kuvittelivat, että he olivat liian kaukana nähdäkseen sen. Sitten lapset kävivät jonkin lyhyen neuvottelun keskenään ja huusivat heille, että heidän pitäisi tehdä lisää lämmitysloitsuja.  
  
Kun Ron oli lämmitysloitsuttanut lapset niin huolellisesti että nämä valittivat paahtuvansa, hän meni takaisin veteen. Se ei enää tuntunutkaan yhtään hirveältä. Vähän toki huolestutti, että entä jos jostain tulisi hai tai meduusa tai kraken tai lokki, mutta onneksi niin ei käynyt. Lapset kiljuivat vähän aikaa ja syyttivät häntä siitä, että hän oli päättänyt lähteä rantalomalle _Skotlantiin_ , ja että eikö äiti ollut sanonut hänelle miten tyhmä idea se oli, ja sitten tuli vähän isompi aalto ja lapset kiljuivat kun se pyyhkäisi heitä kaulaan asti, ja sitten tuli toinen, ja kolmas, ja Hugo kysyi osasiko Viktor surffata. Viktor sanoi ettei osannut. Ron oli melkein varma, että Viktor valehteli, koska tämä hallitsi melkein kaiken urheiluun liittyvän paitsi tankotanssin. He olivat yrittäneet käydä kansalaisopiston kurssilla viime vuonna mutta olivat joutuneet jättämään sen kesken. Nyt hän oli Viktorin valheesta kiitollinen, hän ei nimittäin missään nimessä halunnut kertoa Hermionelle että oli antanut heidän nuorimman lapsensa jäädä surffilaudan alle.  
  
Iltapäivällä he ilmiintyivät takaisin ja söivät hotellin ravintolassa. Tarjoilijatyttö loihti puhelinnumeronsa Viktorin lautasliinaan ja Viktor antoi lautasliinan Ronille, ja Ron mietti, mitä oikein tekisi tytön numerolla. Sitten hän keksi että voisi soittaa yöllä ja pyytää tuomaan kuumavesipullon tai hampurilaisen, tai jotain muuta mitä yöllä teki yleensä mieli. Hän pohti kaikkea mitä yöllä saattaisi tehdä mieli, eikä oikein keksinyt mitään mikä ei olisi liittynyt ruokaan, ja sitten ilmastointikanavasta lennähti pöllö, jonka kirjeessä sanottiin, että Tylypahkassa asiat olivat taas kunnossa ja loppupäivän opetus menisi ihan lukujärjestyksen mukaisesti. Pöllö näytti siltä, että se oli kuollut jo jonkin aikaa sitten.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Tylypahkan zombie-ongelma on tosiaan saatu ratkaistua”, vähän kalpeannäköinen toimittaja sanoi televisiossa. Viereisellä sohvalla Hermione istui sen näköisenä että toivoi olevansa jossain muualla. Ron tunsi sen ilmeen hyvin, eikä se ollut juurikaan vuosien varrella muuttunut. ”Valtakunnan taikaministeri Hermione Granger on ystävällisesti täällä studiossa meidän kanssamme valmiina kommentoimaan asiaa. Hyvä taikaministeri, onko tilanne Tylypahkassa nyt tosiaan ohi?”  
  
”Kuten me kaikki tiedämme”, Hermione sanoi kasvojensa eteen lepattaneelle mikrofonille, ”Tylypahka on tällä hetkellä kokonaan etäopetuksessa. Linnassa on ainoastaan opettajia. Tämän iltapäivän zombie-tilanne oli valitettava, mutta haluaisin muistuttaa, että se ei missään vaiheessa aiheuttanut minkäänlaista uhkaa lapsille.”  
  
”Mutta onko tilanne nyt siis _ohi?_ ” toimittaja kysyi.  
  
”Viimeisimmän saamani tiedon mukaan Tylypahkassa ei tällä hetkellä ole yhtään zombia”, Hermione sanoi. ”Löyhäloitsupandemia kuitenkin edelleen jatkuu, joten missään tapauksessa tässä ei vielä olla normaalitilanteen puolella.”  
  
”Tuleeko tästä jotain seuraamuksia? Kiristetäänkö varotoimia? Ja jatkaako professori Binns opettajana? Onko sopivaa, että opettajana on joku, jonka lähipiiri ilmeisesti koostuu lähes pelkästään vuoden 1783 vampyyrikapinan osallistujista?”  
  
”Britannian velholainsäädäntö on vuonna 1783 ollut pahasti epäoikeudenmukaista lukuisien taikaolentojen kohtelun osalta”, Hermione sanoi. ”Mitä professori Binnsiin tulee, hän on tällä hetkellä kohtuullisen järkyttynyt jouduttuaan hautaamaan kaikki ystävänsä uudestaan.”  
  
Toimittaja avasi suunsa. Hermione rypisti otsaansa. Toimittaja vilkaisi kameraan ja sitten uudestaan Hermioneen. ”Ehkä voisitte kommentoida lyhyesti vielä löyhäloitsuepidemian kulkua. Tartuntamäärät ovat tosiaan olleet kasvussa elokuun alusta lähtien ja tiettävästi jo seitsemäntoista pehmolelua on muutettu eläviksi. Pitääkö tästä olla huolissaan?”  
  
”Tietysti vähän pitää olla huolissaan”, Hermione sanoi, ”mutta pehmolelut eivät aiheuta vakavaa vaaraa kenellekään, jos niitä lähestyy varovasti ja kunnioittavasti. Kaikkien pitäisi nyt pitää huoltaa varotoimista parhaan kykynsä mukaan, välttää lähikontaktia silloin kun se on mahdollista, ja käyttää rukkasia suositusten mukaisesti.”  
  
”Ihmiset ovat tosiaan melko hämmentyneitä sen suhteen, mitä nyt saa tehdä ja mitä ei”, toimittaja sanoi. ”Kuinka te itse vietätte vapaa-aikaanne tällä hetkellä?”  
  
Hermionen kasvoilla oli _mihin helvettiin minä olen lupautunut_ -ilme. Se ilme hänellä oli ollut monesti ennenkin, erityisesti sen jälkeen kun he olivat menneet naimisiin. Avioliiton myöhemmiltä vuosilta Ronilla ei oikein ollut muistikuvia. Hän ei varmaan ollut kovin usein miettinyt, mitä Hermione mahtoi ajatella.  
  
”Minulla ei ole tällä hetkellä erityisen paljoa vapaa-aikaa”, Hermione sanoi ja hymyili vähän, ”mutta vietän sen lähipiirini kanssa.”  
  
”Kiitos haastattelusta”, toimittaja sanoi ja kääntyi kohti kameraa. ”Kohta on vuorossa säätiedotus, mutta ensin urheilu-uutisia. Cardiffissa on pelattu tänään huispausottelu koleassa säässä. Myös Sheffieldissä on pelattu huispausta. Manchesterissakin on pelattu huispausta. Birminghamissa on ollut huispausliigan alkueriä ja Lontoossa kaksi eri huispausjoukkuetta on tänään tehnyt pelaajavalintojaan ensi vuodelle. Lisäksi näemme videon, jossa toimittajamme kokeilee etähuispausta, ja kuulemme Henkipään Harpyijan valmentajan mietteitä tulevasta huispauskaudesta.”  
  
Ron kääntyi katsomaan Viktoria, joka tuijotti televisioruutua mietteliään näköisenä. Sitten toimittaja alkoi puhua säästä, ja Viktor vilkaisi Ronia. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Vaikuttiko Hermione sinusta oudolta?”  
  
Viktor rypisti otsaansa.  
  
”Hän sanoi että viettää vapaa-aikaa lähipiirinsä kanssa. _Lähipiirinsä_ kanssa –”  
  
”Älä viitsi”, Viktor sanoi.  
  
”Ja hän hymyili. Kai sinä näit sen?”  
  
”On hän hymyillyt ennenkin.”  
  
”Ei tuolla tavalla”, Ron sanoi. Häntä huolestutti yhtäkkiä kummallisen paljon. ”Entä jos hänellä on joku vakava juttu?”  
  
”Ethän sinä edes tiedä onko hänellä mitään juttua”, Viktor sanoi. ”Ehkä hän on saanut ystäviä. Tai mennyt käymään vanhempiensa luona.”  
  
Ron vilkaisi televisiota, jossa toimittaja esitteli Britannian sateista karttaa. Ehkä Hermione oli tosiaan mennyt käymään vanhempiensa luona. Ronkin toivoi että olisi voinut käydä siellä. Hän oli aina pitänyt Hermionen vanhemmista ja Hermionen vanhemmat olivat pitäneet hänestä, vaikkei hän ollut koskaan tajunnut miksi. Se oli aina tuntunut vähän ansaitsemattomalta, ja niinhän se lopulta oli ollutkin. Mutta Hermionen äiti oli opettanut hänelle matematiikkaa ja Hermionen isä oli tehnyt hänelle omenapiirakkaa.  
  
”Hei”, Viktor sanoi ja kosketti hänen polveaan.  
  
Hän puristi Viktorin käden omaansa. Lapset olivat vielä iltapäivän viimeisillä oppitunneilla mutta tulisivat varmaan ihan kohta. ”Hermionella on varmaan joku”, hän sanoi ja koetti miettiä sitä eikä Hermionen vanhempia. Joskus hän yritti kysellä lapsilta, mitä Hermionen vanhemmille kuului, mutta hänestä tuntui, että Rose tajusi mitä hän teki ja sääli häntä.  
  
Viktor taputti hänen rannettaan.  
  
”Ei sillä että se haittaisi”, hän sanoi ja huokaisi syvään. ”Onhan minullakin joku.”  
  
”Kyllä sinä saat olla mustasukkainen.”  
  
”En minä ole mustasukkainen”, hän sanoi. Tietenkin hän oli mustasukkainen. ”Minä olen vähän mustasukkainen.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Viktor sanoi. ”Hyvä jos Hermione on tavannut jonkun. Toivottavasti hän on onnellinen.”  
  
”Kyllä minäkin toivon että hän on onnellinen. Tietenkin toivon. Minä vain…”  
  
”Joskus minä mietin”, Viktor sanoi ja piteli Ronin kättä nyt molempien käsiensä välissä niin kuin olisi epäillyt, että Ron vetäisi sen pois, ”että miltä se on mahtanut tuntua. Se kun sinä lähdit.”  
  
Ron huokaisi syvään. Televisiossa toimittaja puhui edelleen siitä, missä kaikkialla sataisi tällä viikolla. Se oli ollut sateinen päivä keväällä 2009. Melkein kaikki päivät olivat olleet sateisia, mutta se oli ollut erityisen sateinen, ja hän oli tullut kotiin ja katsellut miten Hermione teki töitä keittiön pöydän ääressä. Kaikki oli tuntunut väärältä ja hän oli ollut hirvittävän väsynyt ja hyvin pettynyt itseensä mutta myös väsynyt siihen, että joutui olemaan pettynyt itseensä. Tuntui siltä että hän oli jo ikuisuuden sinnitellyt tässä suhteessa vaikka se tuntui kutakuinkin yhtä hyvältä kuin liian pieni kumisaapas joka oli unohtunut sateeseen viikoksi. Oli niin paljon kaikenlaista mikä heidän suhteessaan oli pielessä, ja hän oli odottanut ja odottanut eikä ollut maininnut Hermionelle mitään, ja mikään ei ollut korjaantunut. Ja nyt hän ei enää jaksanut.  
  
Hän sanoi Hermionelle että halusi erota. Hermione kääntyi katsomaan häntä niin kuin hän ei olisi puhunut englantia.  
  
Ensin Hermione oli hyvin rauhallinen. Hermione sanoi, että Ron olisi voinut mainita jotain tästä kaikesta aiemmin, mikä tietenkin oli tavallaan ihan totta. Mutta kyllä Ron tiesi muutenkin, ettei se olisi auttanut mitään. Kun hän sanoi sen ääneen, Hermione meni jotenkin vieläkin rauhallisemmaksi. Sitten kun hän kerran oli päässyt vauhtiin, hän kertoi Hermionelle niistä kaikista jutuista, jotka heidän suhteessaan olivat pielessä, kunnes Hermione otti takkinsa ja lähti ulos talosta. Juuri silloin molemmat lapset alkoivat itkeä. Ronkin itki vähän, mutta lähinnä hänellä oli helpottunut olo, että se oli sittenkin mennyt niin helposti.  
  
Sitten Hermione tuli takaisin. Lapset alkoivat taas itkeä. Hermionekin oli tainnut itkeä kävelyllä mutta oli nyt vain vihainen, ja Ron oli vihainen siitä, että tuntui että hänenkin piti olla vihainen itselleen. Hän ei halunnut olla vihainen itselleen, joten hän yritti olla vihainen Hermionelle. Se onnistui yllättävän hyvin, koska hän tosiaan oli jo jonkin aikaa kasannut mielessään kaikkia pieniä asioita, joita Hermione teki väärin tai joiden takia he nyt vain eivät yksinkertaisesti sopineet yhteen. Se keskustelu jatkui pitkälle aamuyöhön ja jossain vaiheessa hän mietti, että ei hän ihan tällä tavalla tätä ollut aikonut hoitaa. Hermione itki välillä ja hänkin itki ja lapset itkivät ja sitten kuulosti siltä että naapurikin alkoi itkeä. Hän nukkui olohuoneen sohvalla ja Hermione käveli ympäri makuuhuonetta ja oli taas aamulla pelottavan rauhallinen.  
  
Ron muutti Kotikoloon. Hermione jäi heidän taloonsa lasten kanssa. Kaikki tuntui samaan aikaan mahdottomalta ja väistämättömältä. Ja kaikkeen meni hirveästi aikaa. Tavarat piti jakaa ja lapsista piti edelleen huolehtia ja käytännön järjestelyjä piti tehdä, mutta kun hän ja Hermione tapasivat, yleensä ennen pitkää kävi ilmi, ettei hän sittenkään ollut vielä kertonut kaikkea, mihin oli pettynyt heidän suhteessaan ja Hermionessa ja mitä ei ollut vielä tullut sanoneeksi. Muutaman yön hän nukkui taas olohuoneen sohvalla ja aamulla tuntui siltä kuin olisi ollut krapula. Jälkikäteen hän mietti, että Hermione ei ollut tainnut sanoa hänelle yhtään niin pahoja asioita kuin mitä hän oli sanonut Hermionelle. Ehkä hän ei ollutkaan ihan niin hyvä tyyppi kuin oli luullut.  
  
”Hei”, Viktor sanoi ja silitti hänen olkapäätään. Televisiossa kerrottiin, että Shetlannin pohjoiskärjessä oli kohta, jossa saattaisi lauantaina paistaa aurinko.  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoi. ”En minä tiedä miltä se on tuntunut. Mutta on ihan hirveä ajatella että sinä olisit huolissasi sellaisesta.”  
  
Viktor katseli häntä.  
  
”En minä tee sinulle niin”, hän sanoi. ”En ikinä tekisi sinulle niin.”  
  
”Joskus tuntuu”, Viktor sanoi hitaasti, ”että me olemme olleet niin pitkään yhdessä, että minä alan kuvitella tietäväni, mitä sinä ajattelet.”  
  
”Niin sinä kyllä yleensä tiedätkin.”  
  
”Mutta en aina. En haluaisi huomata, että sinä oletkin ollut tyytymätön minuun jo tosi pitkään.”  
  
”En minä…” Ron veti syvään henkeä. ”Minun olisi pitänyt puhua Hermionelle niistä jutuista. Tietenkin. Olisi pitänyt kertoa hänelle niistä jutuista mitkä minua vaivasivat, eikä vain odottaa että ne katoaisivat itsestään.”  
  
”Minua aina vähän nolottaa kun näen hänet”, Viktor sanoi. ”Tai hermostuttaa tietenkin myös, koska hän on taikaministeri, ja koska hänellä oli kokonainen elämä sinun kanssasi ja kaksi lasta ja minä en tiedä siitä mitään. Mutta myös nolottaa. Tuntuu että rikoin jotain.”  
  
”Et se ollut sinä”, Ron sanoi ja vilkaisi televisiota. Sitten hän vilkaisi televisiota uudestaan ja puristi Viktorin kättä.  
  
”Ja puoli kymmeneltä Pansy Parkinson haastattelee Harry Potteria ja Draco Malfoyta”, juontaja sanoi televisiossa ja hymyili leveästi. ”Harry Potterhan muistetaan siitä, että hän päihitti Voldemortin yhdeksänkymmentäluvulla, ja että aivan hiljattain hän ilahdutti taikaministeriön lakiasiain osaston lehdistötilaisuuden yleisöä kävelemällä Draco Malfoyn etäpuheenvuoron aikana olohuoneen poikki pelkät bokserit jalassa ja suklaajäätelöä syöden. Herra Potter työskentelee auroriosaston johtajana ministeriössä, mutta televisioesiintymisensä jälkeen hän on ollut myös kysytty hahmo jäätelömainoksiin. Herra Potter ja Herra Malfoy juttelevat siis Pansy Parkinsonin kanssa tänään puoli kymmeneltä tällä kanavalla siitä, millaista on rakastua pandemian aikana. Ja seuraavaksi jääkarhujen sielunelämää –”  
  
”Merlinin parrat”, Ron sanoi ja sulki television.  
  
”Sinä ja Harryhan olitte hyviä ystäviä koulussa”, Viktor sanoi.  
  
”Olemme me vieläkin hyviä ystäviä”, Ron sanoi ja yritti muistaa, milloin oli viimeksi laittanut Harrylle viestin. Bulgariasta oli niin pitkä matka ja pöllö oli vanhentunut viime vuosina aivan hirveästi. Se ilmeisesti pelkäsi kissoja. Ja WhatsAppkin toimi toisinaan vähän huonosti.  
  
Tai jos hän oli ihan rehellinen, niin varmaan hän ja Harry olivat hiukan etääntyneet toisistaan eron jälkeen. Harry ei ollut ikinä sanonut siitä mitään, eikä Ronkaan ollut sanonut mitään, ja sitten hän oli aina miettinyt, mitä Harry mahtoi ajatella siitä, että hän oli noin vain yllättäen jättänyt Hermionen, joka kuitenkin oli myös Harryn lähestulkoon paras ystävä. Ja hän oli ollut kiireinenkin, koska oli tavannut Viktorin ja ruvennut seurustelemaan ja kaiken aikaa oli pitänyt tulla ulos kaapista uudestaan ja uudestaan ja se oli vienyt voimia, ja sitten oli ollut se muutto Bulgariaan, ja he olivat adoptoineet niitä kissojakin. Hän oli varma, että Harry ymmärsi.  
  
Nyt hän ei kuitenkaan ollut varma, ymmärsikö itse. Hän oli saanut äsken sellaisen käsityksen kuin Harry olisi ruvennut seurustelemaan Draco Malfoyn kanssa. Hänen varmaan pitäisi laittaa Harrylle viesti.  
  
”Ehkä sinä voisit laittaa Harrylle viestin”, Viktor sanoi.  
  
”Ei nyt sentään”, Ron sanoi. ”Katsotaan vain illalla se ohjelma.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän todellakin toivoi, että ohjelma soveltuisi lapsille. Hän ei mitenkään saanut häädettyä lapsia ulos huoneesta, ja sitä paitsi tuntui vähän uskaliaalta häätää lapset Skotlannin yöhön. Ehkä lokit palaisivat. Niinpä he kaikki neljä istuivat Viktorin sängyllä ja tuijottivat televisiota, joka huokaili raskaasti mutta toimi kuitenkin.  
  
”Tervetuloa”, Pansy Parkinson sanoi. Ron ei ollut nähnyt Pansya koulun jälkeen vaikka oli kyllä kuullut, että Pansylla oli joku televisio-ohjelma. Tämä se ilmeisesti oli. Pansy istui valtavalla sohvalla ja näytti hämmentävän nuorelta, mikä puolestaan tuntui vähän epäreilulta. Mutta ehkä se johtui valoista eikä siitä, ettei Pansylla ollut lapsia jotka olivat pieninä sairastaneet keskimäärin kaksikymmentä parkuflunssaa vuodessa.  
  
”Kiitos”, Harry ja Draco sanoivat vähän vuorotellen. He istuivat sohvan toisessa reunassa lähekkäin niin kuin olisivat olleet yhdessä tai jotain.  
  
”Tehän olette olleet yhdessä nyt muutaman kuukauden”, Pansy sanoi eikä kuulostanut yhtään ilkeältä, toisin kuin teini-ikäisenä. Tai Ron ei kyllä yhtään muistanut, miltä Pansy oli kuulostanut teini-ikäiseltä, mutta hän kuvitteli että ilkeältä. Sellainen muistikuva hänellä oli kaikista luihuisista ja erityisesti Dracosta, joka kietoi nyt kätensä Harryn olkapäiden ympärille suorassa tv-lähetyksessä. ”Haluaisitteko kertoa yleisölle, miten siinä niin kävi?”  
  
”Emme oikeastaan”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Mehän työskentelimme molemmat ministeriössä”, Draco sanoi. ”Minä olin oikeastaan jo vähän pidemmän aikaa ollut kiinnostunut Harrysta, mutta olin kuvitellut, että Harry ei pitänyt minusta.”  
  
”Se oli totta”, Harry sanoi ja rypisti sitten otsaansa. ”Mutta olin väärässä.”  
  
”Sitten löyhäloitsu-epidemia yhtäkkiä kiihtyi ja siinä ihan alkuvaiheessa me molemmat jouduimme karanteeniin, kun ministeriössä oli se ikävä uima-allastapaus”, Draco sanoi. ”Siellähän on yksi huone joka on edelleen veden vallassa, ja kylpyankkoja jotka eivät vain suostu lähtemään.”  
  
”Draco rupesi lähettämään minulle työhön liittyviä tekstiviestejä”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Ja vähän muitakin”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Ei siis mitään flirttailua.”  
  
”Minä yritin kovasti flirttailla.”  
  
”Se oli ihan asiallista viestittelyä”, Harry sanoi, ”mutta siitä se sitten lähti.”  
  
”Meidänhän on tänään tarkoitus puhua siitä, miten monella tavalla elämä voi yllättää”, Pansy sanoi kameralle, ”niin kuin esimerkiksi pandemialla. Ja sitten on tarkoitus puhua myös vähän parisuhteista ja seksuaalisesta identiteetistä ja että voiko käsitys itsestä muuttua vielä nelikymppisenä, ja mitä nykyvelho odottaa parisuhteelta, ja kuinka hankalaa on rakkauden, työn ja pandemian yhdistäminen. Mutta ihan aluksi minun on pakko kysyä –”  
  
”Jos et nyt kuitenkaan kysyisi”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”- siitä lehdistötilaisuudesta”, Pansy sanoi. ”Siinähän tosiaan kävi niin, että sinä, Draco, olit pitämässä ministeriön työhösi liittyvää lehdistötilaisuutta kotoa käsin, ja sinä, Harry, puolestasi kävelit huoneen poikki pelkät bokserit jalassa ja söit suklaajäätelöä. Ja sitten vielä pysähdyit hetkeksi katselemaan Dracoa ennen kuin ilmeisesti tajusit, mitä Draco oli tekemässä.”  
  
”Hän oli kyllä kertonut minulle siitä lehdistötilaisuudesta”, Harry sanoi. ”Se ei ollut missään nimessä hänen vikansa. Minä vain unohdin.”  
  
”Siitä asti te olettekin olleet velhokansan suosikkipuheenaihe heti epidemian ja _Koko Velho-Britannia leipoo_ -ohjelman yhdeksännen kauden lisäksi. Harry, sinusta on lisäksi tullut cornwallilaisen jäätelöyrityksen _Järjettömän Jäädykkeen_ uusi mainoskasvo. Ja jos joku katsojistamme ei ole vielä nähnyt videota joka teki Harry Potterista ja Draco Malfoysta pandemia-ajan kuuluisimman pariskunnan, se löytyy Velhoyleisradion arkistosta, jossa sitä on katsottu jo melkein yhtä monta kertaa kuin videota, jossa Prinsessa Diana maistaa vahingossa Bertie Bottin joka maun rakeita. Lisäksi me katsomme sen nyt.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
6\. luku  
  
  
Seuraava päivä oli lauantai. Ron avasi silmänsä ja tuijotteli vähän aikaa mäntykaton tuttuja kuvioita. Lapset tuhisivat vielä sängyissään ja verhojen läpi kuultava auringonvalo oli hailakkaa kuin kaksikymmentä vuotta vanha lakana. Ronilla oli sellainen olo, että tästä saattaisi tulla hyvä päivä, tai jos ei hyvä, niin ainakin ihan kohtalainen.  
  
”Ron”, Viktor kuiskasi, ja Ron kiipesi pois sängystä ja hiipi Viktorin perässä kylpyhuoneeseen. Lapset eivät onneksi heränneet. Viktor lukitsi oven ja katsoi Ronia. Lavuaarissa nukkui orava.  
  
”Se oli niin väsynyt”, Viktor sanoi.  
  
Ron nyökkäsi ja yritti olla ajattelematta, että parin askeleen päässä hänestä nukkui bulgarialainen mustan pörssin orava. Silmät kiinni ja häntä kippuralla se näytti ystävälliseltä, mutta hän oli jo neljäkymmentävuotias eikä häntä huijattu niin helpolla.  
  
Sitten hän muisti, mitä orava oli ollut tuomassa. ”Sekö sitten –”  
  
Viktor otti liukuvoidetuubin peilikaapin päältä, piti sitä hetken ja laittoi sen sinne sitten takaisin.  
  
”Hieno juttu”, Ron sanoi. ”Nyt me sitten voisimme…”  
  
”Niin”, Viktor sanoi ja raapi nenäänsä.  
  
Ron vilkaisi oravaa. Se oli alkanut kuorsata. Suupielistä näkyi pikkuruiset kulmahampaat, joista toisessa taisi olla vähän verta.  
  
”Mitähän me tekisimme tänään?” Viktor kysyi eikä vaikuttanut lainkaan pohtivan sitä, että orava saattaisi yhtäkkiä pompahtaa pois lavuaarista ja iskeä hampaansa jommankumman heistä kurkkuun. Ron puolestaan mietti, tappaisiko se heidät ensin ja söisi vasta sitten vai ehkä kuitenkin toisin päin. ”Ron?”  
  
”Onkohan sillä nälkä?” hän kysyi ja yritti kuulostaa rauhalliselta.  
  
Viktor tarttui häntä olkapäistä ja talutti niin kauas kuin mahdollista. Hän kyllä tiesi, että Viktor pärjäsi oravien kanssa paremmin kuin hän. Varmaan se johtui siitä, että Viktor puhui sujuvaa bulgariaa. Hänellä sen sijaan oli yhä keski-englantilainen aksentti eikä hän lisäksi muistanut juuri lainkaan sanoja.  
  
”Se vastaanottotiskin nainen sanoi, että kymmenen kilometrin päässä on kylä”, Viktor sanoi. ”Voitaisiin ilmiintyä sinne. Siellä on kuulemma joku museo ja ainakin kaksi ravintolaa.”  
  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä”, Ron sanoi ja vilkuili oravaa. Kotona hän ei yleensä ollut niistä niin huolissaan, koska kissat varmaan päihittäisivät tarvittaessa yhden oravan. Paitsi Boris. Boris takuulla liittoutuisi oravan kanssa ja päästäisi sen yöllä sisään kun he muut nukkuisivat.  
  
Viktor silitti hänen käsivarsiaan. ”Ne ovat tosi hyvin koulutettuja.”  
  
”En minä ole huolissani”, Ron sanoi ja yritti lakata miettimästä oravaa.  
  
”Minä pelastan sinut jos se yrittää purra”, Viktor sanoi ja laittoi käden varovaisesti hänen niskaansa. Hän hengitti syvään. Ehkä jos hän sulkisi silmänsä -  
  
Viktor suuteli häntä. Hän suuteli takaisin. Ilmastointiloitsu hurisi ja pysähteli välillä, varpaita paleli niin kuin aina Skotlannissa, ja hän toivoi että olisi ottanut mukaan vähän enemmän villapaitoja. Viktor kietoi toisen kätensä hänen selkänsä ympärille ja veti häntä lähemmäs, ja hän antoi painaa itsensä ihan kiinni Viktorin rintakehään.  
  
”Mennäänkö aamupalalle?” Viktor kysyi ja suuteli häntä vielä suupieleen ennen kuin nojasi kauemmas.  
  
”Lapset eivät ole vielä heränneet.”  
  
”Mennään nyt kahdestaan ja sitten uudestaan heidän kanssaan.”  
  
Ron nielaisi. Sehän kuulosti järjettömältä, eikä hän sitä paitsi ollut ihan varma, pystyisikö juomaan niin paljoa teetä. Mutta Viktor katsoi häntä silmissään vähän sama katse kuin silloin jouluna 2013, kun Viktor oli ensimmäistä kertaa neulonut hänelle lapaset ja oli hetken pelännyt, että ne olivat liian pienet.  
  
”Hyvä idea”, hän sanoi ja taputti Viktorin käsivartta. Viktor hymyili, ja orava tuijotti heitä lavuaarista.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän joi vähän liikaa teetä, ja sitten he kävivät herättämässä lapset ja tulivat toiselle aamupalalle, ja hän joi lisää teetä. Siinä vaiheessa hotellin ravintolassa oli jo muitakin, eli se lontoolainen pariskunta, jonka he olivat koko lomaviikon aikana nähneet ehkä kerran. Nyt pariskunta istui toisessa reunassa ruokasalia ja keskusteli vaimeaan ääneen siitä, mahtoiko Viktor olla Viktor Krum. Lapset näyttivät siltä että kärsivät sanoinkuvaamattomasta henkisestä nöyryydestä ja Viktor näytti vähän kyllästyneeltä varsinkin silloin, kun pariskunta veti keräilykortit esiin. Mutta aamupala oli erinomainen, ja tee maistui aivan teeltä.  
  
Aamupalan jälkeen he ylipuhuivat lapset lähtemään läheiseen kylään. Vastaanoton nainen neuvoi heille oikean kohdan kartasta ja he ilmiintyivät sinne kaikki neljä samalla kertaa, etteivät vain joutuisi eroon toisistaan tai kadottaisi lapsia. Kylä osoittautui yhdeksi kaduksi ja noin kymmeneksi taloksi, eikä missään näkynyt yhtään ihmistä, mutta yhden talon edessä seisoi lammas ja katseli heitä pää kallellaan.  
  
”Merlin mikä paikka”, Rose sanoi.  
  
”Täällä on kuulemma museo”, Viktor sanoi ja lähti kävelemään päättäväisesti lampaan ohi.  
  
He löysivät museon noin parin minuutin etsiskelyn jälkeen ja koputtelivat oveen, kunnes unisen näköinen nainen avasi sen. Nainen tuijotti heitä vähän aikaa ja kysyi sitten Viktorilta oliko tämä Viktor Krum, ja Viktor kertoi olevansa tosiaan Viktor Krum, ja että he haluaisivat tulla museoon. Nainen oli hiukan yllättynyt. Kuulemma museossa ei ollut käynyt lähestulkoon ketään pandemian alettua eikä oikeastaan sitä ennenkään, mutta ne ajat tuntuivat jo niin kaukaisilta ettei niitä oikein enää edes muistanut. Mutta olipa mukavaa että vihdoinkin saatiin kävijöitä. Kahden aikuisen, kahden lapsen ja yhden lampaan liput tekisivät yhteensä kaksi kaljuunaa ja viisi sirppiä.  
  
He vilkaisivat olkansa yli ja kertoivat sitten naiselle, ettei lammas ollut heidän. Nainen sanoi, että hinta olisi silti sama. Kun he olivat maksaneet ja kävelivät naisen ohi synkeännäköiseen saliin, lammas seurasi heitä.  
  
Kävi ilmi että kyseessä oli kidutusmuseo. Lapset olivat innoissaan, mutta Ronin nuoruudessa kidutus oli ollut niin ajankohtainen aihe, että nyt se jo vähän kyllästytti. Hän olisi toivonut jotain tuoreempaa. Mutta hän ei viitsinyt valittaa. Oli mukavaa viettää aikaa koko perheen kesken, ja vaikka hänellä oli tavallaan ikävä kissoja, ei lammaskaan ollut hassumpi. Se seisoi hänen vieressään ja määki hiukan paheksuvasti, kun lapset halusivat kokeilla kidutussimulaattoria.  
  
Museon jälkeen he menivät syömään. He valitsivat kahdesta ravintolasta sen, joka oli lähempänä, ja sitä paitsi kauempana olevan terassilla näytti olevan jo kaksi ihmistä, joten se oli aika lailla täynnä. Lammas ei päässyt sisälle ravintolaan, joten he jättivät sen oven ulkopuolelle. Hugo halusi nauravia nakkeja ja Rose lentäviä lihapullia, ja Ron aikoi ensin sanoa ei, mutta ei sitten raaskinutkaan. Ehkä tämä olisi juuri sellainen onnellinen kesäpäivä, jota lapset muistelisivat vanhempana, kun olisivat muuttaneet omilleen ja menneet yliopistoon ja ruvenneet käyttämään huumeita. Vähän myöhemmin häntä kyllä kadutti, kun nakit nauroivat kaikelle mitä hän teki ja lihapullat lensivät viereisen pöydän alle. Viktor pyydysti lihapullat ja tainnutti nakit ja sitten he kaikki söivät ateriansa loppuun, ja hän mietti, että ainakin hän oli onnistunut saamaan hyvän miehen.  
  
Kylässä ei ilmeisesti ollut muuta tekemistä kuin syöminen ja kidutuksen kokeileminen täysin turvallisessa simulaatiossa, joten syötyään he menivät seuraavaan ravintolaan jälkiruualle. Ravintolan omistaja kysyi, oliko lammas heidän, ja että oliko Viktor mahdollisesti Viktor Krum. He söivät isot jäätelöannokset ja kuuntelivat paikallisradion selostajaa, joka pohdiskeli, oliko seutu hiljentynyt löyhäloitsun myötä vai kenties jo 1970-luvulla, ja oliko itse asiassa onni, että joku oli taikonut kunnantalon violetiksi, nythän se nimittäin erottui aika mukavasti viereistä hautausmaata vasten. Sitä paitsi kunnantalon maalaamisesta oli puhuttu paikallispolitiikassa kolmekymmentä vuotta eikä vieläkään ollut edes saatu päätettyä, pitäisikö se maalata vai ei, saati sitten että oltaisiin päästy puhumaan väristä. Sitten selostajan ääni katkesi hetkeksi, ja kun tämä ryhtyi jälleen puhumaan, kyse ei ollutkaan kunnantalosta vaan siitä, että kuulemma bulgarialainen entinen huippuhuispaaja Viktor Krum oli nähty kylänraitilla juuri äskettäin, ja oliko joku mahdollisesti kadottanut lampaansa?  
  
He ilmiintyivät takaisin hotellille. Siinä vaiheessa alkoi sataakin. Lapset linnoittautuivat huoneeseen kännyköittensä kanssa eivätkä edes näyttäneet yhtään kyllästyneiltä, ja Ron kävi palauttamassa lampaan, joka oli kaikkoontumishetkellä jotenkin onnistunut lyöttäytymään heidän mukaansa. Nyt se jäi hiukan yksinäisen näköisenä seisomaan keskelle kylänraittia, ja taloissa ihmiset availivat ikkunoita ja huutelivat toisilleen, ettei tuo Viktor Krum näyttänyt yhtään samanlaiselta kuin niissä keräilykorteissa. Ron ilmiintyi takaisin ja päätti että ottaisi kylvyn ja joisi ainakin litran teetä, mutta Viktor tulikin häntä vastaan huoneen ovella ja sanoi lähtevänsä juoksemaan. Viktorilla oli jo trikootkin jalassa. Ron mietti hetken ja sanoi sitten että tulisi mukaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Oletko sinä muuten miettinyt niitä juttuja?” Viktor kysyi, kun he olivat juosseet vähän matkaa. ”Niitä juttuja joita se terapeutti pyysi sinua miettimään?”  
  
Ron puraisi itseään huuleen. Olihan hän hiukan yrittänyt miettiä. Hän olikin vähän pelännyt, että Viktor haluaisi keskustella asiasta, ja lisäksi hän oli pelännyt, ettei Viktor ottaisi asiaa puheeksi ja että hän joutuisi tekemään sen itse. Eikä hän ollut ihan varma, oliko juoksulenkki paras mahdollinen tilanne jutella vaikeista aiheista kuten seksistä, mutta toisaalta jos puhuminen kävisi liian vaikeaksi, hän voisi vedota siihen ettei saanut henkeä.  
  
Varmuuden vuoksi hän päätti pelata itselleen vähän aikaa. ”Oletko sinä?”  
  
”En tiedä kannattaako meidän sittenkään hankkia koiraa”, Viktor sanoi. ”Kissat eivät välttämättä pitäisi siitä.”  
  
”Minustakin tuntuu siltä”, Ron sanoi ja katseli kaukaisuuteen. Siellä ei näkynyt juuri mitään muuta kuin harmaita nummia ja yksinäisiä kallioita. Merituulen kyllä pystyi aistimaan, kun se osui naamaan niin kuin märkä hansikas. Hän oli kokenut sen hiukan eron jälkeen, kun oli jotenkin tullut odottaneeksi, että Hermione pesisi hänen pyykkinsä niin kuin aina tähänkin saakka. Hänellä oli varmaan se hanska edelleen jossakin vähän niin kuin muistona. ”Kyllä minä tykkään monista jutuista mitä me teemme.”  
  
”Niinkö”, Viktor sanoi eikä kuulostanut yhtään vakuuttuneelta. Viktor ei myöskään kuulostanut hengästyneeltä, ja Ron taas kuulosti siltä kuin olisi juossut jo ainakin kaksi kilometriä, minkä hän sattumoisin oli tehnytkin.  
  
”Esimerkiksi –”, hän aloitti ja veti sitten syvään henkeä. Ja sitten hän veti henkeä uudestaan. Ja uudestaan. ”Esimerkiksi niistä käsijutuista.”  
  
”Niinkö?”  
  
”Tai tavallaan ne tuntuvat vähän tylsiltä. Sillä tavalla ajatuksena. Mutta kyllähän se tuntuu tosi hyvältä, kun sinä… kun sinä runkkaat minua.”  
  
”Niinkö?”  
  
”Ja minusta on kivaa tehdä sitä sinulle. Jos vain osaisin lakata ajattelemasta, ettei se ole tarpeeksi.” Hän oli vähän aikaa hiljaa ja sanoi itselleen, että vaikka tosiaan alkoi jo vähän ahdistaa, hänen ei kannattanut yrittää juosta karkuun. Viktor vain innostuisi. Paljon parempi tapa olisi teeskennellä kompastuvansa ja sitten leikkiä kuollutta. ”En tajua mikseivät ne muut jutut voi tuntua hyvältä.”  
  
Viktor oli hetken hiljaa niin ettei kuulunut muuta kuin tuulen ujellus nummilla ja Ronin läähätys. ”Niin mitkä jutut?”  
  
”Se että kun minulla on jotain…” Hän voisi tosiaan leikkiä kuollutta, mutta sitten hän joutuisi käymään tämän keskustelun joskus myöhemmin, ja sitä paitsi Viktor saattaisi huolestua tosissaan ja toimittaa hänet Mungoon. ”Kun minulla on jotain perseessäni.”  
  
Viktor tuijotti häntä hetken ja teki sitten jotain mitä hän ei olisi koskaan Viktorilta uskonut – hidasti juoksusta kävelyyn. Hän juoksi vielä vähän matkaa, mutta sitten häneltä loppui happi. Hän istuutui alas kanervikkoon ja juoksuverkkarit kastuivat kosteissa mättäissä, mutta hän ei jaksanut enää piitata. Hänen elämänsä oli kerta kaikkiaan liian vaikeaa. Hän oli ensin elänyt traumaattisen nuoruuden, sitten pilannut avioliittonsa ehkä puoliksi tahallaan, eikä hän edes pystynyt harrastamaan normaalia homoseksiä niin että se olisi tuntunut hyvältä. Se ei ollut _reilua._  
  
Viktor pysähtyi hänen viereensä mutta ei istuutunut kanervikkoon. Hän vilkaisi Viktorin reisilihaksia tiukkojen trikoiden läpi ja sitten siitä vielä ylemmäs. Viktor ei näyttänyt yhtään turhautuneelta mutta ei myöskään kovin yllättyneeltä.  
  
”En ole ikinä tajunnut, miksi se on sinulle niin tärkeää”, Viktor sanoi.  
  
”En minäkään enää tiedä”, Ron sanoi. Hän halusi vain samaa kuin kaikki muutkin. Hän halusi, että hänen uskomattoman hyvännäköinen poikaystävänsä panisi häntä ja että se tuntuisi hyvältä.  
  
”Ehkä se on joku fyysinen juttu. Ehkä sellainen ei vain sovi sinulle.”  
  
”Ehkä sinun kullisi ei mahdu minuun”, Ron sanoi ja heittäytyi selälleen makaamaan. Kanervat tuntuivat yllättävän mukavilta ja taivas oli hyvin kaukana. Lokit vähän huolettivat, mutta onneksi hänellä oli paljon muitakin huolia. ”Mutta luulisi että se toimisi edes sormilla. Ja kyllähän se joskus tuntuu hyvältä, ihan pienen hetken, mutta sitten lähinnä se kuitenkin vain sattuu. Ja olemmehan me yrittäneet.”  
  
”Minusta olisi kiva tehdä vain sellaisia juttuja, jotka oikeasti tuntuvat sinusta hyvältä.”  
  
”Mutta kun minä haluaisin että se tuntuisi hyvältä.”  
  
”Se ei taida olla ihan sama asia”, Viktor sanoi ja katseli häntä alaviistoon. ”Etkö sinä kastu siellä?”  
  
”En”, hän sanoi. Hän oli ihan läpimärkä muttei tiennyt, oliko se vettä vai hikeä. ”Tule tänne.”  
  
Viktor räpytteli silmiään. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Tule tänne”, Ron sanoi uudestaan ja sitten vähän yllättyi, kun Viktor istuutui kanervikkoon häneen viereensä. Hän pidätti hengitystään ja Viktor asettautui makaamaan hänen rinnalleen. Heidän välissään oli ihan vain muutama kanerva. Viktorin piukean trikoon peittämä reisi hipaisi häntä polveen.  
  
”Sinulla on uusia pisamia”, Viktor sanoi.  
  
”Sinä näytät ihan helvetin hyvältä”, Ron sanoi.  
  
”Enkä näytä.”  
  
Ron puraisi alahuultaan. ”Näytät niin hyvältä että haluaisin vaan että panisit minua.”  
  
Viktor tuijotti häntä hetken ja näytti sitten päättävän jotain. Hän vain toivoi, ettei se ollut jotain sellaista niin kuin silloin, kun Viktor oli päättänyt että he adoptoisivat kaksikymmentä kissaa. Rakkaudesta ja velvollisuudentunnosta. Niin Viktor oli sanonut, mutta juuri nyt Ron oli sitä mieltä, että kymmenenkin uutta kissaa olisi vähän liikaa.  
  
”Kerro siitä”, Viktor sanoi vähän käheällä äänellä. Ron mietti oliko käheä ääni löyhäloitsun oire, ja sitten hän mietti mitä oli mahtanut miettiä ennen kuin oli ruvennut miettimään kissoja, ja sitten hän muisti.  
  
”Haluaisin että panisit minua”, hän sanoi, ja äkkiä hänen omakin äänensä kuulosti vähän käheältä. Toivottavasti he kumpikin eivät saisi löyhäloitsua. Sehän olisi lapsien kannalta aivan hirveää. Sitten hän tajusi että Viktor silitti hänen vatsaansa läpimärän neulepaidan yli. ” _Merlin._ Me olisimme… me olisimme varmaan kotona.”  
  
”Kotona?”  
  
”Keittiössä.”  
  
”Keittiössä?” Viktor kysyi ja kuulosti vähän huvittuneelta.  
  
”Niin. Sinä olisit siellä tekemässä paahtoleipiä, ja sitten minä tulisin ja kysyisin että mikä siinä kesti, ja sinä suuttuisit vähän ja –”  
  
”Suuttuisin?”  
  
”Ole nyt hiljaa”, Ron sanoi, mutta ei hän tarkoittanut sitä. Hän sulki silmänsä ja keskittyi siihen, miten Viktor kuori hänen neulepaitansa ylös vatsaa pitkin ja suuteli häntä navan alle. ”Sinä suuttuisit vähän ja kääntäisit minut ympäri ja… nostaisit minut keittiön pöydälle.”  
  
Nyt Viktor takuulla nauroi hänen vatsaansa vasten. Hän aikoi protestoida mutta ei ehtinyt, koska Viktorin nauru siirtyi vähän alemmas. Hän pidätti hengitystään ja Viktor veti hänen juoksuverkkarinsa alas polviin. Hänellä ilmeisesti jo vähän seisoi, koska verkkarit meinasivat jäädä jumiin. Hän koetti auttaa mutta Viktor työnsi hänen kätensä pois, kiskoi verkkarit hänen nilkkoihinsa taakse ja jätti ne sinne, ja tarttui sitten hänen ranteeseensa ja nosti sen niskaansa.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet?” hän kysyi. Hän kuulosti siltä ettei muistanut miten hengitetään, mutta toisaalta hän olikin juuri juossut pari kilometriä.  
  
”Kerro sinä minulle”, Viktor sanoi. ”Mitä minä teen? Siellä keittiössä?”  
  
”Sinä pidät minua vatsallani”, Ron sanoi. ”Keittiön pöydällä. Ja riisut minulta housut. Ja sitten sinä…” Viktor puristi sormet kevyesti hänen kalunsa ympärille ja otti sen sitten suuhunsa. ”Sitten sinä työnnät etusormen minun… minun perseeseeni.”  
  
Viktor ei vastannut siihen mitään.  
  
”Ja se tuntuu ihan helvetin hyvältä. Sitten sinä… sinä varmaan pyörität sitä siellä, tai jotain sellaista, ja sitten työnnät toisenkin, ja se on vähän ahdasta mutta tuntuu niin hyvältä, ja sitten kun minä yritän kiemurrella niin sinä vaan… tartut minua lantiolta ja pidät minut paikallani. Ja sitten minä… tai siis… minä voisin jo tulla siitäkin, mutta sinä käsket minun pysyä paikallani ja asettelet… asettelet kalusi siihen ja työnnät sen sisään, ja minä… se tuntuu ihan liian isolta aluksi, mutta minä makaan siinä pöydällä enkä voi mennä minnekään, ja sinä vedät sen ulos ja työnnät takaisin sisään, ja sitten vähän lujempaa, ja sinä puristat minua lantiosta ja minä ajattelen että en mitenkään voi tulla sillä tavalla, sinun pitää runkata minua samalla, mutta sinä tartut minun käsiini niin etten minä voi edes koskea itseeni ja sanot että minä en missään tapauksessa saa vielä tulla, sinä kiellät sen, ja sitten sinä vain jatkat ja minä…”  
  
Hän laukesi Viktorin suuhun.  
  
Kun hän oli vähän aikaa maannut siinä selällään kanervikossa, hän tajusi, että hänellä oli ihan helvetin kylmä ja että hänen verkkarinsa olivat nilkoissa ja reidet tahmeat ja kalu varmaan jäätyisi kohta, ja varsinkaan sellaista asiaa hän ei halunnut lähteä selvittelemään Pyhään Mungoon. Lisäksi Viktor oli työntänyt niitä uskomattoman piukeita juoksutrikoitaan pari senttiä alemmas niin että oli saanut käden sisään, ja hänen piti vähän räpytellä silmiään että hän näki edes vilauksen Viktorin kalusta sieltä kanervikkojen takaa. Hän ojensi omaa kättään Viktorin suuntaan ja Viktor keskeytti runkkauksen hetkeksi niin että sai hänen sormensa aseteltua omiensa alle. Hän oli aina tykännyt Viktorin kalusta. Alkuvuosina hän oli miettinyt että se varmaan todisti että hän tosiaan oli homo, mutta nyttemmin asia ei tuntunut ihan niin suoraviivaiselta. Hän ei myöskään ollut ihan varma, mitä väliä sillä oli.  
  
Viktor tuli hänen käteensä, ja hän suuteli Viktoria muutamaan kertaan ja pyyhki kätensä kanerviin. Sitten he tekivät muutaman puhdistusloitsun ja sen jälkeen muutaman lämmitysloitsun ja yhden tehokkaan sateenvarjoloitsun, koska jossain vaiheessa sitä kaikkea oli alkanut sataa. Kanervikko tuntui nyt varsin pehmeältä eikä lainkaan niin kylmältä kuin äsken, ja hän makasi selällään kylki Viktorin käsivartta vasten ja mietti mitä tapahtuisi, jos lokit löytäisivät heidät.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Illalla hän laittoi Harrylle tekstiviestin. Lapset istuivat Rosen sängyllä ja tuijottivat televisiosta elokuvaa, joka vaikutti aika väkivaltaiselta ja pelottavalta ja varmaan soveltui kenelle tahansa teini-ikäiselle melko huonosti, mutta ei kuitenkaan yhtä huonosti kuin Ronin nuoruus. Viktor ja orava pelasivat shakkia. Ilmeestä päätellen Viktor oli voittamassa. Ron toivoi, että Viktor antaisi oravan voittaa, koska muuten he eivät varmaan näkisi aamua. Mutta hän oli väsynyt ja hämmentävän tyytyväinen ja lisäksi hänellä oli sellainen olo kuin hän olisi ihan vasta muutama tunti sitten harrastanut aivan mukavaa seksiä, ja niinpä hän ei viitsinyt sanoa mitään.  
  
Harry vastasi vähän sen jälkeen, kun Viktor oli sittenkin hävinnyt oravalle ja puhui nyt sille bulgariaa kiihkeästi ja hyvin syyttävällä sävyllä. Ron otti kännykkänsä ja hiipi käytävään, mutta käytävän toisesta päästä ne toiset hotellissa asuvat vieraat vilkuilivat häntä ovenraosta, ja niinpä hän meni terassille. Sade tuli joka suunnasta ja tuntui paljon kylmemmältä kuin olisi pitänyt olla mahdollista näin syyskuun alussa, mutta onneksi taikuus oli keksitty.  
  
Hän soitti Harrylle ja kysyi, mitä tälle kuului. Harry kertoi hänelle muutoksista auroriosastolla ja uudesta työpöydästä ja putkiloitsuremontista ja lontoolaisista puluista ja siitä miten James oli saanut löyhäloitsutartunnan ja sitten lopulta mainitsi, että oli ruvennut seurustelemaan Draco Malfoyn kanssa.  
  
Se oli pitkä puhelu. Jälkikäteen Ron mietti että ehkä ystävien kanssa olisi hyvä jutella vähän useammin. Hän oli melkein kertonut Harrylle pariterapiasta mutta ei sitten ollut kuitenkaan uskaltanut, koska Harry kuulosti niin onnelliselta ja rakastuneelta ja toisaalta häkeltyneeltä. Ron kyllä ymmärsi sen hyvin. Harry varmaan häkeltyi joka päivä kun muisti seurustelevansa Draco Malfoyn kanssa. Oli vaikea kuvitella, miten Harry oli päätynyt sellaiseen tilanteeseen, mutta onneksi Ron oli kuullut sen tarinan jo kahdesti, nimittäin juuri äsken Harrylta itseltään ja eilen Pansy Parkinsonin keskusteluohjelmassa.  
  
Kun Ron meni takaisin hotellihuoneeseen, Viktor katsoi elokuvaa lasten kanssa ja orava nukkui Viktorin tyynyllä. Liukuvoidepurkki oli yhä peilikaapin päällä. Ron sujautti sen matkalaukkuunsa ja ryhtyi sitten katsomaan elokuvaa muiden kanssa. Lapset yrittivät selittää hänelle, kuka oli tappanut kenet ja minkä takia, ja Viktor lupasi että lähettäisi oravan takaisin Bulgariaan ennen kuin he menisivät nukkumaan. Se vain oli ollut niin kovasti loman tarpeessa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
7\. luku  
  
  
  
”Minä en halua mennä kotiin”, Rose sanoi.  
  
”Minäkään en halua mennä kotiin”, Hugo sanoi.  
  
”Äiti tekee vain koko ajan töitä tai on Pansy Parkinsonin kanssa”, Rose sanoi.  
  
Ron katsoi Viktoria. Viktor tuijotti takaisin ja orava istui Viktorin olkapäällä.  
  
”Mitä?” Ron kysyi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Siihen saakka sunnuntaiaamu oli mennyt aivan hyvin. He olivat heränneet myöhään, syöneet niin paljon aamiaista että kokki oli pitänyt hälyttää tekemään sitä heille lisää, ja sitten he olivat vähän onnistuneet pakkaamaan tavaroitaan, ennen kuin olivat tajunneet että loma oli tosiaan lopussa. Tai eihän lapsilla mitään lomaa ollut ollutkaan, hehän olivat etäopetuksessa, ja sää näytti menevän vain myrskyisämmäksi, ja Ronilla oli kummallisen kova ikävä kissoja, jopa Borista. Mutta silti tuntui jotenkin haikealta.  
  
Juuri nyt hän ei kuitenkaan ollut haikea vaan hämmästynyt. Hän oli melko varma, että Rose oli vain hetki sitten sanonut, että Hermione vietti aikaa Pansy Parkinsonin kanssa. Nyt Rose ei suostunut sanomaan enää mitään paitsi että yritti kiristää Viktorilta uutta luudanvartta tai edes jäätelöä, ja Viktor vilkuili Ronia niin kuin olisi ollut vähän huolestunut siitä, mitä Ron aikoi tehdä seuraavaksi.  
  
Ron ei aikonut tehdä yhtään mitään. Hermionen asiat eivät olleet kuuluneet hänelle yhteentoista vuoteen ja hän tiesi sen oikein hyvin. Olisi ollut ihan älytöntä ja tavallaan aika epäreilua järkyttyä siitä, että Hermione vietti aikaa jonkun sellaisen ihmisen kanssa, josta hän itse ei ollut koskaan pitänyt ja jota hän ei myöskään tuntenut, ja vieläpä naisen, ja että jos hän oli ymmärtänyt Rosen äänensävyn oikein, Hermione ja Pansy Parkinson taisivat tavata toisiaan melko intiimeissä merkeissä. Eikä se kuulunut hänelle lainkaan. Hänen puolestaan Hermione sai harrastaa seksiä ihan kenen kanssa halusi. Eikä hän missään tapauksessa ollut tullut ajatelleeksi, että jos Hermione ja Pansy Parkinson tosiaan seurustelivat tai jotain sellaista, niin tarkoittiko se, että hän itse oli ollut niin surkea puoliso, että Hermione oli sen jälkeen luopunut miehistä kokonaan ja ruvennut lesboksi.  
  
”Ron”, Viktor sanoi kärsivällisellä äänellä, ”hengitä vähän.”  
  
Hän vilkaisi Viktoria ja sitten oravaa. Kyllä hän nyt hitto vie hengitti muutenkin. Mutta oliko se niin outoa, että kun kuuli yllättäen että ex-vaimo oli ruvennut seurustelemaan naisen kanssa, niin siitä vähän hämmentyi. Ei hänellä siis ollut mitään naisia vastaan, eikä juuri ketään muutakaan. Mutta tätä asiaa oli vähän vaikea käsitellä.  
  
Viktor kietoi käsivarren hänen ympärilleen ja veti hänet sitten kohti ovea. ”Mennään juomaan teetä”, Viktor sanoi.  
  
Hän seurasi Viktoria hotellin ravintolaan ja katseli, kuinka Viktor tilasi ison mukillisen teetä. He istuutuivat nurkkapöytään ja katselivat lokkeja ikkunan läpi, ja hän koetti keskittyä teehen, mutta se oli vaikeaa. Entä jos se Hermionen ja Pansy Parkinsonin juttu oli vakava? Entä jos Hermione haluaisi muuttaa Pansyn luokse? Mitä lapsille sitten kävisi? Tietenkin lapset asuivat normaalisti lukuvuoden ajan Tylypahkassa ja joululomalla usein Kotikolossa ja kesäisin lapset olivat aika usein Ronin ja Viktorin luona Bulgariassa, tai se nyt vähän riippui siitä kuinka paljon kansallisia ja kansainvälisiä kriisejä milloinkin oli menossa. Mutta entä jos Hermione ja Pansy menisivät naimisiin? Mitä sitten tapahtuisi? Ja kutsuttaisiinko Ronia edes häihin? Ja kutsuisivatko lapset Pansya äidiksi? Entä jos lapset viihtyisivät sen jälkeen paremmin Hermionen kuin Ronin luona? Ja mitä jos Hermione ja Pansy eroaisivat, ei kai siitä tulisi lapsille traumoja?  
  
Tee loppui yllättäen. Ron veti syvään henkeä ja tajusi, että Viktor katseli häntä huolestuneesti ja että ikkunan taakse oli kerääntynyt lokkeja.  
  
”Minusta tuntuu että Hermione seurustelee Pansy Parkinsonin kanssa”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Siltähän se vähän kuulosti”, Viktor sanoi eikä kuulostanut yhtään siltä kuin olisi ollut huolissaan Hermionen ja Pansyn naimisiinmenosta ja asumisjärjestelyistä ja avioerosta ja lapsien traumoista ja kesälomista.  
  
”Mutta eikö ole vähän outoa, jos hän on ruvennut seurustelemaan naisen kanssa?”  
  
Viktor hieroi nenänpieltään ja vilkuili lokkeja. ”Tuota…”  
  
”Ei siis sillä että siinä olisi mitään väärää”, Ron sanoi nopeasti. ”Mutta olinko minä niin huono aviomies, että häneltä meni maku miehiin ihan kokonaan?”  
  
Viktor oli hetken hiljaa. ”En usko että niillä asioilla on suoraa yhteyttä”, Viktor sanoi lopulta, ”mutta olithan sinä ilmeisesti hiukan huono. Ainakin sitten erovaiheessa.”  
  
Ron painoi silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni. Tuntui siltä että hänelle oli tulossa päänsärky, tai ehkä hän oli saanut löyhäloitsutartunnan. Sekin oli tavallaan Hermionen vika. Hän ei nyt ihan heti keksinyt että miten, mutta kyllä hän ennen pitkää keksisi.  
  
”Kuule”, Viktor sanoi hitaasti, ”minä kyllä tiedän, että on outoa kun eksä rupeaa seurustelemaan jonkun muun kanssa. Minäkin näin ihan hiljattain velhojen Facebookista että se minun vanha valmentajani on mennyt naimisiin, ja kyllähän se jotenkin kirveli. Vaikka en todellakaan ole ollut kiinnostunut hänestä yhdeksänkymmentäluvun jälkeen, emmekä me edes seurustelleet, se oli vain sellainen, tuota noin, seksiä pukuhuoneen suihkussa -tyyppinen juttu. Ja sinun ja Hermionen juttu on paljon tuoreempi eikä hän ole sen jälkeen tainnut olla vakavammin kenenkään kanssa, tai ainakaan hän ei ole kertonut siitä. Niin että ei ihme että sinä olet nyt vähän järkyttynyt.”  
  
Ron nyökkäsi. Hän tosiaan taisi olla vähän järkyttynyt. Kunpa teetä olisi ollut vielä jäljellä.  
  
”Mutta jos hän on onnellinen”, Viktor sanoi, ”niin hyvä hänelle. Vai mitä?”  
  
”Niin”, Ron sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. Niinhän se tietenkin oli.  
  
”Hänellä on nyt varmaan ollut aika rankka vuosikin, kun on ollut tämä pandemia.”  
  
”Niin”, Ron sanoi ja tuijotti tyhjää teekuppiaan. ”Niinpä.”  
  
”Minun pitikin puhua sinulle myös yhdestä toisesta jutusta”, Viktor sanoi ja tarttui hänen käteensä. ”Haittaisiko sinua, jos orava tulisi meidän kanssamme porttiavaimella Bulgariaan? Minua vähän huolestuttaa, että onko sillä burn out.”  
  
”Kyllä se voi tulla meidän kanssamme”, Ron sanoi ja mietti Hermionea, ”mutta ole kiltti ja pidä huolta, ettei se pure minua. Minun tekisi jotenkin mieli jutella Hermionen kanssa.”  
  
”Se on varmaan aika hyvä idea”, Viktor sanoi samanlaisella äänellä kuin silloin, kun oli ensin puoli vuotta puhunut että työhuoneen seinät voisi maalata siniharmaiksi, ja värimalleja ja sisustuslehtiä oli lojunut pitkin lattioita ja pöytiä ja sängyssäkin, ja sitten viimein Ron oli hoksannut kysyä, haluaisiko Viktor mahdollisesti että työhuoneen seinät maalattaisiin siniharmaiksi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän lähetti Hermionelle tekstiviestin. Sitten hän lähetti Hermionen poliittiselle avustajalle Emmalle tekstiviestin, ja Emma soitti hänelle ja kysyi mitä hänelle kuuluu. Hän kertoi että oli Viktorin kanssa rantalomalla Skotlannissa, ja sen jälkeen he puhuivat vähän aikaa Emman elämästä. Emma oli hiljattain muuttanut uuteen asuntoon ja ryhtynyt harrastamaan taidemaalausta. Se kuulemma rentoutti, mutta teoksista tuli yllättävän väkivaltaisia.  
  
”Minä haluaisin jutella Hermionen kanssa”, Ron sanoi lopulta. ”Millainen päivä hänellä mahtaa olla?”  
  
”Hermione on parhaillaan etäaamupalalla Yhdysvaltojen velhoulkoministerin kanssa”, Emma sanoi. ”Mutta hänellä on kyllä lounastauko myöhemmin. Minä voisin sanoa hänelle, että soittaa sinulle pikimmiten.”  
  
”Se olisi mukavaa”, Ron sanoi. Häntä vähän hermostutti jo. ”Tavallaan minusta olisi kyllä kivointa tavata hänet kasvokkain. Mutta me voimme tietenkin sopia siitä keskenämme.”  
  
”Minä vihjaan hänelle jotain siihen suuntaan”, Emma lupasi ja lähetti terveisiä kissoille ja Viktorille. Hän lähetti terveisiä Emman kissalle. Sitten hän odotteli vähän aikaa, että Hermione soittaisi hänelle. Viktor painosti häntä juttelemaan bulgariaksi oravalle ja hän yritti lopulta, mutta orava tuijotti häntä siihen malliin, että ilmeisesti hänen bulgariansa ei ollut viime aikoina juurikaan parantunut. Lapset olivat pihalla tuijottamassa kännyköitään raittiissa syyssateessa ja matkalaukut oli melkein pakattu, ja sitten hiukan puolenpäivän jälkeen Hermione soitti hänelle.  
  
He sopivat, että ilmiintyisivät molemmat sinne länsi-walesilaiselle parkkipaikalle, jossa olivat syöneet makkaravoileipiä vuonna 2002, kun olivat olleet road tripillä ja lampaat olivat yllättäen katkaisseet tien. Ron sanoi Viktorille että tulisi ihan kohta takaisin, ja Viktor käski hänen vältellä lokkeja.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Länsi-walesilaisella parkkipaikalla satoi. Yhtään autoa ei onneksi näkynyt missään ja lampaitakin vain muutama. Ron seisoi siellä kädet taskuissa muutaman minuutin, kunnes Hermione ilmestyi jakkupuvussa ja tukka pörrössä ja kasvoillaan sellainen ilme, että jokin poliittinen asia oli nyt kyllä jäänyt kesken. Ron tunsi sen ilmeen hyvin, ja vatsanpohjaa kouraisi jokin mikä tuntui vähän ikävältä. Tai ehkä se oli pelkoa.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Hei”, Hermione sanoi ja käveli hänen luokseen. Eron jälkeen Hermione oli leikannut hiuksensa lyhyiksi ja värjännyt vaaleanpunaisiksi ja ottanut jokusen lävistyksen, mutta jo aikoja sitten lävistyskorut olivat kadonneet näkyvistä ja hiuksetkin olivat kasvaneet takaisin entisenlaiseksi tummaksi pörröksi. Nykyään Hermione kyllä näytti jotenkin itsevarmemmalta ja onnellisemmalta kuin koskaan silloin, kun oli ollut Ronin kanssa. Joskus Ron ihmetteli, mistähän se mahtoi johtua.  
  
”Tämä on vähän noloa”, hän sanoi, ”joten minä sanon sen saman tien.”  
  
Sitten hän tuli ajatelleeksi, että ehkä hän aikoi sanoa väärän asian.  
  
Hermione tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä ja odotti ihan selvästi, että hän sanoisi jotain. Lampaat alkoivat kerääntyä heidän ympärilleen. Sade yltyi ja meni sisään villapuseron kaula-aukosta, ja hän tajusi, että ehkä nyt olisi hyvä hetki sanoa Hermionelle jotain sellaista, mitä hän oli aikonut sanoa jo pitkään. Jos hän ei nyt sanoisi sitä, niin saattaisi hyvinkin mennä yksitoista vuotta, ennen kuin hänellä olisi edes tämän verran jonkinlaista pakokauhuista rohkeutta.  
  
”Minä olen pahoillani”, hän sanoi ja nieleskeli vähän, kun sadevettä meni suuhun, ”olen pahoillani siitä miten hoidin sen koko… erojutun. Ja niistä asioista mitä sanoin silloin. Ja siitä että olin… että olin sellainen kuin olin. Etten puhunut sinulle niistä asioista mitkä vaivasivat ja lähdin sillä tavalla yllättäen.”  
  
Hermione tuijotti häntä. Sitä hän oli vähän pelännytkin. Hän raapi nenänpieltään ja vilkuili lampaita.  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Hermione sanoi hitaasti. ”Tai siis… toki minä toivoisin että se olisi… mennyt jotenkin eri tavalla. Mutta ei varmaan ollut ihan kokonaan sinun vikasi.”  
  
”Kyllä se oli aika lailla minun vikani”, Ron sanoi ja veti sitten syvään henkeä. ”Ei ehkä se ettei se meidän juttumme toiminut. Mutta se että minä lähdin sillä tavalla.”  
  
”En minä ole ollut vihainen enää pitkään aikaan”, Hermione sanoi. ”En ainakaan viiteen vuoteen.”  
  
Ron koetti miettiä, kuinka monta vuotta eron jälkeen Hermione siis oli ollut vihainen hänelle, mutta hän ei ollut koskaan oikein ymmärtänyt matematiikkaa. Sitä ei opetettu Tylypahkassa. ”Minä myös sanoin silloin aika monta juttua, joita en tarkoittanut yhtään. Niin että… anteeksi.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Hermione sanoi ja näytti vähän kiusaantuneelta, mutta ei mitenkään erityisen pahalla tavalla. ”Tämänkö takia sinä halusit tavata? Minä jo vähän mietin, että onko lapsille sattunut jotain, mutta sitten ajattelin että kyllähän sinä olisit kertonut siitä Emmalle.”  
  
”Lapset ovat ihan kunnossa”, Ron sanoi. ”Tai Hugo kyllä tappoi lokin, mutta varmaan hän toipuu siitä. Hugo siis, ei lokki, se on nimittäin jo haudattu. Ja olen aika varma että se tappamisjuttu oli ihan vain vahinko.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Hermione sanoi mietteliään näköisenä.  
  
”Minä oikeastaan ajattelin kysyä”, Ron sanoi ja katseli pilviä taivaalla, ”että oletteko sinä ja Pansy Parkinson… että oletteko te…”  
  
”Mistä sinä sen kuulit?”  
  
”Rose kertoi”, hän sanoi. _Merlinin parrat_ , se oli siis totta. ”Tai hän sanoi, että sinä vietät paljon aikaa Pansy Parkinsonin kanssa, ja minä ajattelin…”  
  
”Kyllä me seurustelemme”, Hermione sanoi sillä äänellä, jota käytti aina kun yritti kuulostaa erityisen urhealta. ”Se on vielä ihan uusi juttu. Ja minä yritän ottaa rennosti.”  
  
”Sinä siis tosiaan tykkäät –”  
  
”Pansy Parkinsonista”, Hermione sanoi ja nauroi vähän. ”Niinpä, eikö ole hullua? Mutta niin siinä vain kävi.”  
  
”On se kyllä vähän hullua”, Ron sanoi. ”Toivottavasti kaikki menee hyvin.”  
  
”Minäkin toivon sitä”, Hermione sanoi. ”Minulla on vähän… vaikeuksia olla hermoilematta. Minun edellinen pitkä suhteenihan loppui aika kurjasti.”  
  
”Niinkö?” Ron kysyi.  
  
Hermione katsoi häntä aika terävästi.  
  
”Ai niin”, hän sanoi. ”Anteeksi.”  
  
Mutta se olikin viimeinen kerta, kun hän pyysi anteeksi sen keskustelun aikana. He juttelivat vielä hetken säästä ja lapsista ja Viktorista ja kissoista ja bulgarialaisesta mustasta pörssistä. Ron ei maininnut liukuvoidetta, eikä Hermione kertonut, oliko vaihtanut naisiin sen takia että oli ollut niin pettynyt Roniin. Ron mietti pitäisikö kysyä, mutta sitten hän ajatteli että se olisi vähän epäkohteliasta, eikä asia sitä paitsi kuulunut hänelle lainkaan. He juttelivat vielä hetken Emman uudesta asunnosta, ja sitten Hermionen piti mennä puhumaan valtion virkamiehille siitä, miten Britannia parhaiten selviäisi pandemian aiheuttamasta kriisistä, ja Ronin piti mennä lounaalle.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hänelle tuli ikävä lapsia heti, kun nämä olivat kadonneet hotellin takkaan. Hän soitti Hermionelle, että kai lapset olivat päässeet perille, ja Hermione vakuutti, että lapset olivat ihan kunnossa ja pelkästään hiukan nokisia. Puhelun jälkeen hän muistutti itseään siitä, että lapset olisivat Hermionen luona vain muutaman päivän ja tulisivat sitten hänen ja Viktorin luokse. Hermione ei oikein ehtinyt työkiireiltään keskittyä lasten etäkoulunkäyntiin, ja Ronin työ puolestaan oli sen verran rentoa, että joinain päivinä hän ei edes itse muistanut, missä olikaan töissä.  
  
Hän ja Viktor hyvästelivät vastaanottovirkailijan, joka näytti vähän itkuiselta mutta sanoi kyllä, että se oli pelkkää allergiaa. Sitten porttiavain olikin jo valmis, ja Ron tarttui Viktorin olkapäähän ja orava tarttui Viktorin toiseen olkapäähän, ja he kaikki kolme matkustivat Bulgariaan ihan oman kotinsa eteen. Orava vilkuili hetken heidän taloaan mutta livahti sitten tiehensä, kun Boris irvisti sille ikkunasta. Ron ei ollut koskaan rakastanut Borista niin paljon kuin juuri sillä hetkellä, eikä koskaan enää tulisi rakastamaankaan.  
  
He avasivat oven ja kantoivat matkalaukkunsa eteiseen. Kissat pyörivät jaloissa. Kaikki tuntui olevan kunnossa, seinät olivat ehjinä eikä mikään ollut räjähtänyt. Keittiön kaappeja oli selvästi availtu, mutta siitä Ron aikoi syyttää Borista. He kiersivät talon ympäri ja kävivät sitten vuorotellen vessassa, ja oman wc-pöntön pulputus kuulosti kotoisammalta kuin Ron oli muistanutkaan. Tällä kertaa ei edes harmittanut, että pönttö jumitti puolessa välissä huuhteluosuutta ja että sitä piti uhkailla muutamalla juuri siihen tarkoitukseen muokatulla loitsulla. Pönttökin oli ostettu bulgarialaisesta mustasta pörssistä, eikä Ron halunnut edes muistella niitä oravia, jotka olivat kantaneet sen sisään.  
  
Lopulta he päätyivät istumaan olohuoneen sohvalle. Teetä olisi pitänyt keittää, mutta Ron ei mitenkään jaksanut tehdä sitä nyt heti. Hän nojasi ensin sohvanselkään ja sitten Viktorin olkapäähän. Ulkona paistoi aurinko ja valo tarttui kauniisti verhonreunaan. Vanha tv-tasokin ihan kimalteli, tai ehkä kissat olivat taas levitelleet glitteriä. Ja jos oikein tarkasti katsoi, ikkunasta saattoi nähdä kaupungin kattojen yli Mustallemerelle saakka.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Illalla Ron oli pesemässä hampaitaan keittiössä, kun Viktor tuli sinne ja jäi jotenkin oudosti huojumaan jääkapin oven eteen. Natalia istui jääkaapin päällä ja Mona Lisa yritti leikkiä oman häntänsä kanssa.  
  
”Mitä nyt?” Ron kysyi. Se ei kuulostanut ihan siltä, koska hänellä oli hammastahnaa suussa, mutta kyllä Viktor ymmärtäisi.  
  
”Ei tässä mitään”, Viktor sanoi ja vilkaisi keittiön pöytää.  
  
Ron kävi sylkemässä hammastahnan pois. Sitten hän palasi keittiöön, jossa Viktor katseli pöytää vakavana. Viktorilla oli päällään tummanharmaat collegehousut ja se t-paita, jonka Ron oli ostanut torilta pari kesää sitten. He molemmat tykkäsivät siitä, ja siksi se olikin aika nukkavieru.  
  
”Sinä näytät hyvältä”, Ron sanoi, ja Viktor säpsähti vähän.  
  
”Niinkö? Minusta tuntuu että minä näytän entiseltä huippu-urheilijalta, joka on lihonut vähän.” Viktor vilkaisi häntä. ”Sinä sen sijaan näytät samalta kuin yksitoista vuotta sitten siellä homoklubilla, missä me tapasimme.”  
  
”Toivottavasti en kuitenkaan ihan yhtä hermostuneelta.”  
  
”No, tuota”, Viktor sanoi, mutta kietoi käsivarret hänen olkapäidensä ympärille, kun hän tuli Viktorin syliin.  
  
He suutelivat vähän aikaa keittiön työtasoa vasten. Sitten Putin pudotti yhden veitsen ja he käyttivät viisi minuuttia siihen, että yrittivät saada kaikki kissat pois keittiöstä. Kun se ei onnistunut, he menivät itse makuuhuoneeseen ja sulkivat oven. Kissat olivat ilmeisesti vähän laiskistuneet heidän lomansa aikana, koska yksikään ei ehtinyt livahtaa sisään. Mutta siellä he sitten olivat makuuhuoneessa ja kissat olivat oven takana niin kuin liukuvoidekin, jota Ron ei kyllä juuri nyt ajatellut yhtään. Hän ei tiennyt mitä tehdä, joten hän suuteli Viktoria vielä vähän lisää.  
  
”Mitä sinä haluat?” hän kysyi, hänen kalullaan alkoi olla vähän tukala olo boksereissa, ja Viktor painoi omaansa hänen lonkkaansa vasten.  
  
”En tiedä”, Viktor sanoi ja nojasi sen verran taakse, että sai pujotettua käden hänen housuistaan sisään.  
  
Niin siinä sitten kävi niin, että he makasivat sylikkäin sängyllä eivätkä mitenkään erityisesti kiirehtineet. Kissat naukuivat oven takana ja lämmin kesäillan tuuli huljahteli ikkunanraosta sisään. Ron mietti että tämän jälkeen hän kyllä joisi vähän teetä, ja sitten hän muisti että oli jo pessyt hampaansa. Se oli pieni pettymys, mutta ei mennyt kovin kauaa ennen kuin hänen kalunsa oli taas aivan kovana Viktorin kädessä, ja sitten hän aika pian jo laukesikin. Hän hengitteli vähän aikaa ja käänsi Viktorin sitten selälleen, ja Viktor vilkuili häntä silmäluomien alta samalla kun kiemurteli hänen sormeaan vasten, sitä jota hän hyvin varovaisesti taivutteli Viktorin sisään, ja veti äänekkäästi henkeä kun hän sitten taas puristi sormensa Viktorin kalun ympärille.  
  
He päästivät kissat sisään heti kun olivat saaneet vähän siivottua. Kuudessa päivässä oli unohtunut yllättävän hyvin, kuinka ahdasta parisängyssä oli kun siellä oli Viktorin olkapäiden lisäksi kaksikymmentä kissaa. Mutta kyllä siihenkin pian tottuisi. Sänky narisi tutulla tavalla ja kaikki oli ihan hyvin.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
EPILOGI  
  
  
  
  
Vuonna 2022 Ron ja Viktor istuskelivat olohuoneensa sohvalla, katselivat tietokoneen näyttöä ja odottivat, että terapeutti aloittaisi etäyhteyden. Terapeutti oli kyllä kysynyt, haluaisivatko he tulla pariterapiaa varten paikan päälle, mutta he olivat päättäneet että hoitaisivat asian ihan normaalisti etänä. Muutenkin jännitti tarpeeksi.  
  
Silloin syyskuussa 2020 oli tuntunut, että toukokuussa 2022 olevaan terapiasessioon olisi aikaa vaikka kuinka. Ron ei ollut edes ruvennut jännittämään sitä aivan heti. Hän ei ollut myöskään ryhtynyt tekemään tehtäviä, joita terapeutti oli hänelle antanut. Hänen oli ollut tarkoitus miettiä, millaisia odotuksia hänellä seksin suhteen oli, ja mistä asioista hän oikeastaan piti seksissä eikä siitä haaveilusta. Mutta seuraavaan terapiakäyntiin oli ollut niin pitkä aika, että oli tuntunut vähän turhalta miettiä asiaa, ja sitten eilen illalla kymmenen uutisten jälkeen hän oli havahtunut siihen, että alkoi olla vähän kiire.  
  
Koko yön ja aamun hän oli siis miettinyt seksiä. Nyt hänellä oli kohtuullinen päänsärky, eikä jännitys lainkaan vähentänyt sitä. Viktor istui hänen vieressään ja piti kättä hänen polvellaan, ja sohvan selkänojalla heidän takanaan loikoilivat Virginia, Hektor ja James Bond. Hän oli sanonut Viktorille, että ehkä heidän pitäisi sulkea kissat pois olohuoneesta terapian ajaksi. Ei kissojen tarvinnut kuulla heidän seksielämästään. Viktor oli katsonut häntä vähän oudosti ja sanonut, etteivät kissat puhuneet englantia.  
  
Nyt Viktor sanoi James Bondille bulgariaksi, että tämä voisi ystävällisesti lakata työntämästä häntäänsä Viktorin naamaan – tai jotain sen suuntaista, Ron itse ei vieläkään puhunut sujuvaa bulgariaa. Hän oli kyllä yrittänyt opetella. Mutta Viktor puhui englantia ja kaikki muutkin puhuivat englantia, paitsi lähikaupan myyjä ja bulgarialaisen mustan pörssin lähettioravat. Ja tietenkin Viktorin vihaisen näköinen isosetä, mutta Ron ei oikeastaan halunnutkaan pystyä keskustelemaan isosedän kanssa, hän nimittäin oli aina ollut varma, ettei isosetä oikein pitänyt hänestä. Jos asia todella oli niin, hän ei halunnut tietää sitä. Nyt hän pystyi aina kuvittelemaan, että oli vain ymmärtänyt väärin, hänhän ei nimittäin puhunut sujuvaa bulgariaa.  
  
”Hyvää päivää”, terapeutti sanoi tietokoneen ruudulta. Viktor vetäisi kätensä pois Ronin reideltä, Ron hätkähti ja Virginia putosi sohvan selkänojalta. ”Vai mikä siellä on?” terapeutti kysyi sillä aikaa, kun he kaikki keräilivät itseään. ”Onko siellä yö? Vai päivä? Vai iltapäivä?”  
  
”Täällä on iltapäivä”, Viktor sanoi, ”niin kuin sielläkin. Me olemme kaksi tuntia Englantia edellä.”  
  
”Niinkö?” terapeutti kysyi ja työnsi silmälaseja paremmin nenälleen. Silmälasit näyttivät pistävän vastaan. ”No niin, mukavaa nähdä teitä. Mehän näimme viimeksi…”  
  
”Vuonna 2020”, Ron sanoi. ”Syyskuun kolmantena päivänä.”  
  
”Niinhän se olikin”, terapeutti sanoi ja näytti vähän järkyttyneeltä. ”Siitähän on aikaa.”  
  
Siitä tosiaan oli aikaa. Kummallisinta oli, että myös löyhäloitsuepidemiasta tuntui olevan aikaa. Silloin se oli tuntunut kestävän ikuisesti: he olivat istuneet sohvalla kissojen kanssa ja katsoneet loputtomia uutisia tartuntamääristä ja uusista rajoituksista, ja sitten välillä he eivät olleet katsoneet uutisia ollenkaan vaan olivat kuvitelleet, että kaikki oli ihan tavallisesti, kunnes sitten oli tullut viesti, että yksi Viktorin serkuista oli saanut tartunnan ja taikonut talonsa Villin Lännen saluunaksi ja ampui kaikkia jotka koettivat lähestyä. Ja kun asiaa oli ryhdytty selvittelemään, oli käynyt ilmi, että toinenkin Viktorin serkuista oli saanut tartunnan, kukaan ei vain ollut huomannut sitä, koska serkku oli ollut aina hiukan erikoinen. Mutta kun kaikki luodit oli poistettu asianomaisten nahoista ja serkut oli palautettu ennalleen – ja toinen serkku oli edelleen ollut ihan samanlainen – Ron ja Viktor olivat taas vähän aikaa huolehtineet löyhäloitsusta ja sitten taas vähän rentoutuneet. Ja sillä tavalla sitten oli mennyt, no, jonkin aikaa.  
  
Jossain vaiheessa Ron oli ajatellut, että sitten kun löyhäloitsuun olisi vihdoin toimiva rokote ja tämä sekamelska päättyisi, hän tekisi kaiken mitä ei ollut pitkään aikaan voinut tehdä. Hän menisi huispauspeleihin. Hän menisi taidegallerioihin. Hän menisi konsertteihin. Hän pitäisi juhlat. Hän menisi ystävien kanssa ravintolaan. Hän menisi yökerhoon ja tanssisi tahmaisella lattialla keskellä ihmisiä, jotka eivät piittaisi turvaväleistä vaan tönivät häntä kyynärpäillä kylkeen. Hän menisi puistoon istumaan eikä pelkäisi, että joku muuttaisi hänet puluksi.  
  
Hän ei ollut tehnyt mitään.  
  
No, oli hän kerran käynyt Viktorin kanssa ravintolassa syömässä. Se oli ollut oikein mukavaa. He eivät vain olleet tulleet tehneeksi sitä uudestaan.  
  
”Miten teillä menee?” terapeutti kysyi ja leijutti naamansa eteen kasan papereita. ”Mehän tosiaan juttelimme… niin, me juttelimme lähinnä teidän seksielämästänne. Se tuntui olevan se asia, mikä teitä eniten mietitytti. Mutta voisitte kyllä kertoa vaikka muita kuulumisia ensin.”  
  
”Kyllä me olemme harrastaneet seksiä”, Viktor sanoi.  
  
”Vai niin”, terapeutti sanoi ja vilkuili heitä paperipinonsa takaa. ”Sehän on… miltä se teistä tuntuu?”  
  
”Ihan hyvältä”, Viktor sanoi ja katsoi Ronia. Viktorilla oli vähän samanlainen ilme kuin silloin kerran, kun pyykkiloitsu oli menettänyt hermonsa ja levitellyt heidän alushousunsa pitkin naapureitten kattoja. ”Se tuntuu ihan hyvältä.”  
  
”Useimmiten”, Ron sanoi ja koetti katsoa Viktoria samanlaisella katseella kuin alushousuonnettomuuden hetkellä. Olihan niitä ihan loputon määrä, mutta kyllä he saisivat ne kaikki ennen pitkää poimittua. Taikuuskin oli keksitty. Ja naapurit olivat varmasti nähneet alushousuja ennenkin, jopa sellaisia kuin Viktorilla. Yksi Viktorin serkuista pyöritti hiukan haparoivaa alushousujenvirkkausbisnestä. Kuulemma ne olivat yllättävän hyviä päällä vaikkeivat ne kyllä siltä näyttäneet. Ron ei ollut vielä suostunut kokeilemaan. Mutta silloin alushousupäivänä hän oli koettanut katseellaan viestiä Viktorille, että kyllä he selviäisivät. Heitä nolottaisi vähän aikaa ja sitä paitsi heillä ei olisi yhtään puhtaita alushousuja ennen kuin he saisivat pyykkiloitsunsa lepyteltyä, mutta ainakin se oli hyvä syy pysyä kotona.  
  
”Niin”, Viktor sanoi ja näytti jo hiukan rauhallisemmalta. ”Useimmiten se tuntuu tosiaan ihan hyvältä.”  
  
”Joskus meillä on vähän kiire”, Ron sanoi. ”Silloin se saattaa mennä vähän pieleen.”  
  
”Emme me kyllä yleensä harrasta seksiä, jos meillä on jo valmiiksi kiire”, Viktor sanoi.  
  
”Paitsi joskus.”  
  
”Mutta aika harvoin.”  
  
”Kyllä me harrastimme sitä silloin toissavuoden joululomalla, kun olimme lähdössä sinun vanhempiesi luokse ja laukut olivat pakkaamatta.”  
  
”Niin, mutta silloin me olimme tosi stressaantuneita.”  
  
”Viktorin vanhemmat ovat kyllä tosi mukavia”, Ron sanoi ja vilkaisi terapeuttia, mutta kävikin ilmi, että Boris oli mennyt tietokoneen päälle makaamaan. Hän nosti Boriksen pois. Olisi pitänyt arvata, että Boris tekisi jotain tuollaista. Näytöllä terapeutti oikaisi silmälasejaan ja yritti vilkuilla Boriksen perään. ”He ovat siis hyvin mukavia”, Ron sanoi vielä siltä varalta, ettei ollut tullut selväksi, että Viktorin vanhemmat olivat hyvin mukavia. ”Mutta me menemme sinne yleensä moneksi päiväksi. Ja heidän talonsa on kyllä aika iso, mutta siellä on…”  
  
”Ronin mielestä siellä on huono äänieristys.”  
  
”Ei se siitä johdu”, Ron sanoi ja huokaisi syvään. ”Siellä on vanhoja äänenvoimistusloitsuja vielä käytössä. Ne ovat niiltä ajoilta kun Viktor oli lapsi ja kaikki hänen serkkunsa olivat siellä kesäisin käymässä ja Viktorin vanhempien piti vahtia, etteivät lapset tee mitään tyhmää, mutta lapsia vain oli ihan liikaa. Niinpä he asennuttivat seiniin äänenvoimistusloitsuja, jotta kuulisivat jos tapahtuu jotain outoa, niin kuin pieni räjähdys.”  
  
”He ovat kyllä yrittäneet poistaa ne loitsut”, Viktor sanoi. ”Mutta se on vanha talo. Se on luultavasti minun isoisoisoisäni ajoilta, mutta se on loihdittu niin monta kertaa uusiksi, että tarkkaa ikää on vaikea tietää. Joka tapauksessa se innostui uudesta teknologiasta eikä ole suostunut päästämään irti.”  
  
”Ja he laittoivat sinne myös valvontakameraloitsun”, Ron sanoi. ”Ja se on hyvin tehokas.”  
  
”Talo innostui siitäkin. Ei se ole kovin ongelmallista, se vain…”  
  
”Se tuntuu siltä kuin joku tuijottaisi ja kuuntelisi koko ajan.”  
  
”No, joku tosiaan tuijottaa ja kuuntelee koko ajan. Äiti ja isä ovat tottuneet siihen.”  
  
”Mutta me hermostumme aina kun olemme siellä. Ja sitten kun me olemme hermostuneita, niin alkaa tehdä mieli seksiä.”  
  
”Joskus”, Viktor lisäsi.  
  
”Toisinaan”, Ron sanoi. ”Ei kovin usein kyllä. Mutta joskus sitä tapahtuu.”  
  
”Mutta kyllä me siis tosiaan välillä harrastamme seksiä”, Viktor sanoi. ”Ja liukuvoidettakin on ostettu.”  
  
”Se asia ratkesi oikeastaan aika kätevästi. Silloin kun me olimme viimeksi lomalla, siis… milloin se nyt olikaan?”  
  
”2020”, Viktor sanoi. ”Silloin kun me olimme Skotlannissa.”  
  
”Ai niin. Siis sillä reissulla Viktor ystävystyi mustan pörssin oravan kanssa, ja siitä lähtien se on tuonut meille liukuvoidetta.”  
  
”Minä olen ihan varma että se varastaa sitä. Toivottavasti se ei jää kiinni.”  
  
”Viktor on siitä vähän huolissaan”, Ron sanoi terapeutille.  
  
”Se myös tekee liikaa töitä. Olen yrittänyt puhua sille järkeä, mutta tammenterhojen hinta on kuulemma nousussa.”  
  
”Se johtuu ilmastonmuutoksesta”, Ron sanoi. ”Mutta meillä tosiaan on nyt liukuvoidetta.”  
  
”Viime vuonna lahjoitimme sitä köyhien joulukeräykseen”, Viktor sanoi, ”aikuisten osastolle. Meillä ei ole käyttöä ihan kaikelle.”  
  
”Meillä ei tosiaan ole sille juurikaan käyttöä.”  
  
”Vaikka me kyllä harrastamme seksiä.”  
  
”Joskus”, Ron sanoi. ”Emme kauhean usein.”  
  
”Mutta mikä nyt oikeastaan edes on usein?”  
  
”Luimme tutkimuksen, että jotkut pariskunnat harrastavat seksiä kolmesti viikossa. Se tuntui aika paljolta.”  
  
”Ja mikä nyt oikeastaan on edes seksiä?”  
  
”Viktor on ruvennut lukemaan filosofiaa”, Ron sanoi terapeutille. ”Tai niin hän väittää. Ne kirjat ovat bulgariaksi, joten minä en oikeastaan tiedä, mitä hän lukee.”  
  
”Se on filosofiaa.”  
  
”En ole varma onko se filosofiaa. No mutta joka tapauksessa, emme ole hirveästi harrastaneet sellaista seksiä, mihin tarvitaan liukuvoidetta.”  
  
”Paitsi toisinaan”, Viktor sanoi. ”Mutta me vähän niin kuin lakkasimme yrittämästä pitkäksi aikaa.”  
  
”Kyllä me vähän yritimme.”  
  
”Emme juurikaan. Ja se tuntui aika toimivalta jutulta. Ainakin toimivammalta kuin yrittäminen.”  
  
”Minä tavallaan toivoin, että jos me lakkaisimme ajattelemasta että meidän pitäisi harrastaa seksiä, niin sitten me yhtäkkiä rupeaisimme harrastamaan seksiä.” Ron vilkaisi Viktoria. ”Ei se kyllä mennyt ihan niin. Mutta sitten kun me jossain vaiheessa unohdimme, miksi olimme lakanneet harrastamasta seksiä, niin välillä alkoi käydä niin että harrastimmekin seksiä.”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Ja välillä olemme tehneet niinkin, että minä olen, tuota noin, olen niin sanotusti pannut Viktoria.”  
  
Viktor tuijotti häntä. ”Eikö tuo ole vähän kiusallisen henkilökohtaista?”  
  
”Eikö tässä ole tarkoituskin puhua kiusallisen henkilökohtaisista jutuista?” Ron kysyi ja vilkaisi terapeuttia, mutta terapeutti näytti olevan kiireinen yrittäessään estää lasejaan valumasta nenänvartta pitkin lattialle. ”Kyllä se varmasti on tarkoitus”, Ron sanoi Viktorille. ”Sehän on sujunut meillä paremmin niin päin.”  
  
”Niin on”, Viktor sanoi ja kiemurteli sohvalla, ja James Bond putosi Viktorin syliin.  
  
”Viktor pystyy laukeamaan sillä tavalla.”  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Ja tykkää siitä.”  
  
”En tiedä pitäisikö tuota kertoa.”  
  
”Eikö olisi pahempi jos sinä et tykkäisi siitä?” Ron kysyi, ja Viktor näytti hiukan järkyttyneeltä. Ron nosti James Bondin syliinsä ja muisti sitten, että hän itse tosiaan ei ollut aikoinaan juurikaan tykännyt siitä. Se oli yleensä sattunut tai sitten ollut muuten vain pettymys. Mutta oli ollut melkoisen helpottavaa ruveta ajattelemaan, ettei tykännyt siitä, sen sijaan että mietti vain, että ehdottomasti pitäisi tykätä siitä. ”Minä olen miettinyt”, hän sanoi terapeutille, ”että sängyssä ei varmaan kannata tehdä sellaisia asioita, mistä ei tykkää. Vaikka se tarkoittaisikin ettei seksi ole ihan sellaista kuin elokuvissa. Tai ettei sitä harrasta kovin usein.”  
  
”Usein me kyllä vain suutelemme”, Viktor sanoi ja laittoi käden hänen polvelleen. ”Tai halailemme.”  
  
”Me olemme ruvenneet saunomaan”, hän sanoi ja painoi oman kämmenensä Viktorin käden päälle, ja Anastasia hyppäsi jostain hänen kätensä päälle. Hän ei ollut edes huomannut, milloin se oli tullut huoneeseen. Se oli heidän kissoistaan vanhin ja myös nautti eniten tavaroiden tiputtamisesta lattialle. ”Viktor näki siitä jutun televisiossa. Siis saunomisesta. Sehän kuulostaa aivan kamalalta mutta on itse asiassa yllättävän mukavaa.”  
  
”Me olemme muutaman kerran harrastaneet seksiä sielläkin”, Viktor sanoi. ”Yleensä käsijuttuja.”  
  
”Minusta tuntuu että me tykkäämme aika paljon käsijutuista”, Ron sanoi.  
  
”Ne ovat niin mutkattomia”, Viktor sanoi. ”Varsinkin kun Ron jossain vaiheessa lakkasi miettimästä, että kaikki pitäisi tehdä jotenkin eri tavalla ja mahdollisimman vaikeasti.”  
  
”En minä ikinä ajatellut että kaikki pitäisi tehdä mahdollisimman vaikeasti.”  
  
”Kylläpä ajattelit.”  
  
”Enpä ajatellut.”  
  
”Kyllä ajattelit.”  
  
”Minä ajattelin vain, ettei se voinut olla ihan niin helppoa”, Ron sanoi ja puraisi huultaan. ”Ja sitten oikeastaan ajattelin myös, ettei sen olisi pitänyt olla niin vaikeaa. Mutta me yritimmekin ehkä vain tehdä vääriä juttuja.”  
  
”Olemme myös toisinaan katsoneet pornoa”, Viktor sanoi.  
  
”Eivät ne filmit ole pornoa”, Ron sanoi, ”ne ovat ranskalaisia taide-elokuvia.”  
  
”Ron”, Viktor sanoi, ”ne ovat pornoa.”  
  
”Ne ovat ranskalaisia taide-elokuvia”, Ron sanoi terapeutille, jottei tämä erehtyisi luulemaan, että ne olivat pornoa. ”Mutta on niissä kyllä paljon seksiä. Eikä juuri mitään muuta. Minä olen yrittänyt opetella ajattelemaan, ettei minun tarvitse kopioida kaikkea, mitä niissä tehdään, eikä näyttää sellaiselta. Ei minulle edes kasva sellaisia viiksiä, vaikka miten yrittäisin.”  
  
”Sinä jaksoit kyllä yrittää aika pitkään”, Viktor sanoi.  
  
”Me olemme miettineet että hankkisimme uuden kissan”, Ron sanoi ja puristi Viktorin kättä. ”Wilhelm nimittäin kuoli viime talvena. Talo on tuntunut aika tyhjältä sen jälkeen.”  
  
Boris ja Kleopatra juoksivat lattian poikki. Keittiöstä kuului lampunvarjostimen natinaa, Adolf oli varmaan taas hypännyt sen päälle.  
  
”Ronin lapset ovat kyllä meillä aika usein”, Viktor sanoi. ”Tosin Rose on jo seitsemäntoista. Kohta he ovat aikuisia ja unohtavat meidät.”  
  
”Eivätkä unohda”, Ron sanoi. ”Minä lähetän heille räyhääjiä, niin etteivät he unohda meitä. Opin sen omalta äidiltäni.”  
  
”Ehkä voisimme lähettää vain postikortin”, Viktor sanoi.  
  
”Minusta tuntuu että me harrastamme paljon vähemmän seksiä kuin kaikki muut”, Ron sanoi. ”Mutta en tiedä pitäisikö siitä olla huolissaan.”  
  
”Toisinaan sinä kyllä huolestut siitä. Näen sen sinun katseestasi. Sinä näytät ihan samalta kuin silloin, kun maistoit minun äitini tekemää punaviinihiirimuhennosta.”  
  
”Ei siinä oikeasti ollut hiirtä”, Ron sanoi, ”sehän oli pelkkä vitsi.” Hän vilkaisi Viktoria. ”Vai oliko?”  
  
”En usko että siitä tarvitsee olla huolissaan”, Viktor sanoi. ”Kai tärkeintä on, että me olemme onnellisia.”  
  
”Oliko siinä tosiaan hiirtä?”  
  
”Tai onnellisia toisistamme. Tai siis että me emme tee toisiamme erityisen onnettomiksi.”  
  
”Niin”, Ron sanoi ja yritti unohtaa sen muhennoksen. ”Elämässähän on kaikenlaisia suruja. Ei millään voi olla koko ajan onnellinen.”  
  
”Ja Ronissa on paljon sellaisia juttuja jotka ärsyttävät minua”, Viktor sanoi. ”Mutta en silti ikinä vaihtaisi häntä kehenkään vähemmän ärsyttävään.”  
  
”En minäkään vaihtaisi sinua”, Ron sanoi ja mietti, että ehkä tänään olisi sellainen ilta, kun he harrastaisivat seksiä. Tai itse asiassa tänään olisi varmaan sellainen ilta, kun he katsoivat Velho-Euroviisujen uusintoja kissat sylissään ja menisivät sitten yhdessä omaan sänkyynsä ja suutelisivat pari kertaa ja sitten nukahtaisivat, ja yöllä hän heräisi siinä kolmen aikaan ja joutuisi käymään kusella, ja Viktor makaisi kyljellään ja tuhisisi tyynyyn, ja hän katselisi Viktoria ihan lyhyen hetken ja miettisi, että hänen elämästään oli kyllä tullut yllättävän hyvä siitä huolimatta, miten vähän hän itse oli kyennyt tekemään asian eteen. Ja sitten hän asettautuisi makaamaan Viktorin syliin ja nukahtaisi. Aamulla hän heräisi siihen, että Viktorin käsivarsi lepäsi hänen olkapäällään ja melkein musersi hänet. Viktor oli taas ruvennut käymään salilla. Se oli kai se keski-iän kriisi.  
  
”Vai niin”, terapeutti sanoi ja katseli heitä silmät sirrillään. Terapeutin silmälasit olivat kadonneet jonnekin. ”Minusta kuulostaa siltä, että teidän asianne ovat menneet ihan hyvään suuntaan. Mutta nyt meiltä alkaa valitettavasti olla aika lopussa. Miltä teistä tuntuu, haluaisitteko varata uuden ajan?”  
  
He vilkaisivat toisiaan, ja silloin keittiöstä kuului sellainen ääni kuin Adolf olisi taas pudottanut kattolampun.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://toyhto.tumblr.com)


End file.
